Blythe View
by Formerly known as J
Summary: When Gilbert Blythe discovers Anne Shirley is also going to Redmond College he feels like the luckiest man in the world. His life seems charmed during those first years at Redmond. Until his world comes crashing down when he proposes and Gilbert discovers the girl he's been in love with for half his life does not love him back. This follows Anne of the Island from Gilbert's POV.
1. Going Round the Bend

**_A/N: L. M. Montgomery was an absolute genius. All of these characters belong to her._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - 'Going Round The Bend'**

 _Gilbert Blythe was probably the only person to whom the news of Anne's resignation brought unmixed pleasure._

 _\- Anne of Avonlea, Chapter XXVI, 'Round the Bend'_

Gilbert Blythe was working at the far end of the back paddock on the Blythe farm, hoeing the weeds out of the potato crop.

It was late afternoon, and the heat from the June sun was scorching. Beneath his work overalls, his thick cotton shirt was stuck to his back with sweat. The sleeves of Gilbert's shirt were rolled up to above his elbows, revealing well-muscled forearms that were tanned golden brown. Gilbert paused in his work, and straightened, leaning on the handle of the hoe. He reached up to take his hat off and wiped his face with the sleeve covering the curve of his right bicep.

As he placed his hat back on his head, Gilbert heard a familiar girl's voice calling to him excitedly from the road. He turned and saw a slim figure in a light coloured dress racing headlong down the hill towards him. Even from this distance, he could see the girl's red hair shining in the afternoon sun and he recognised her at once.

"Gilbert!" Anne was waving her straw hat in the air to get his attention as she ran.

Sighing softly, Gilbert took a moment to smile at her, reflecting that despite being the respectable Avonlea schoolmarm for two years now, Anne Shirley was still a young girl at heart. As she drew closer, Gilbert's heart started beating a little faster in his chest, just as it always did whenever he saw her.

Gilbert wondered, not for the first time, just what it was about Anne that made her so irresistible to him. If you took the features of her face individually, it didn't seem as though Anne would be very pretty at all. Her little pale face, with its pointed chin, too-wide pink mouth, and vivacious grey eyes couldn't account for her appeal. Not even those seven charming freckles atop Anne's well-formed nose, or her magnificent hair with its distinctive colour explained her allure.

Gilbert was aware that Anne's beauty was of a kind far greater than the sum of those individual characteristics. When all of those features were put together and combined with the enchanting play of feeling that swept over them like a rosy, illuminating flame, she was fascinating to watch. But Gilbert knew it was even more than that. Anne's appeal to Gilbert was in the aura of possibility surrounding her; the intriguing charm of dreams and laughter constantly dancing in her eyes that set her apart from all the other girls he'd ever known.

He placed the hoe down on the ground and jogged over to Anne, still smiling broadly and eventually meeting her at the fence adjacent to the road.

"Anne Shirley," he grinned, climbing nimbly over to her side of the fence. "You have to slow down. You'll kill yourself running like that in this heat."

Anne stopped and grasped the top railing of the fence with one hand, her hat still clasped in the other as she gulped air into her lungs. Her cheeks were flushed, although he couldn't tell if it was from running or from excitement.

"Gilbert," she wheezed. "You'll…never…guess what…has happened. You won't…believe it. The most…wonderful news!"

Anne took a few more gulping breaths. He looked more carefully at her face and saw that her grey eyes were sparkling like stars and she was grinning at him with such a joyful expression that he wanted to kiss her rosy cheek. She was adorable.

"Look here, Anne," Gilbert said, grasping her elbow and turning with her. "Why don't you come up to the house and I'll get you something to drink?"

"No!" She grasped the muscles of his tanned forearm tightly in her fingers to stop him, as she caught her breath. "Listen to me, Gilbert. I'm – I'm going to Redmond!"

"What?" he was shocked. "How? When?"

This was not what Gilbert had expected Anne to say at all. She had given up the Avery Scholarship to stay in Avonlea and help Marilla with Green Gables after Matthew died two years ago. Even though he and Anne had both kept up their studies consistently ever since, Gilbert knew that Anne didn't hold any particular hope of going to Redmond College anytime soon.

Anne was the reason he'd hesitated, however briefly, about enrolling at Redmond this year. They had grown so close in the past two years that it was still a little difficult for Gilbert to believe it. His friendship with Anne was so precious to him that Gilbert constantly watched over his every word and thought to keep himself worthy of her.

But Gilbert was almost twenty one now and if he didn't start his BA soon, he feared he might never fulfill his dream to become a doctor. And then, maybe, just maybe, after that, he could progress on to achieve other secret hopes that he held deep in his heart…

"That's a lot of questions," Anne laughed, still a little breathless.

"Well, you never said anything when I told you I'd finally decided to go this September," he said, unable to stop the delighted smile spreading across his face. "Are you really going?"

Anne nodded, still clutching at his forearm. Gilbert could feel her slim fingers digging into his skin.

"When did you decide this?" Gilbert asked.

"I didn't decide anything," Anne exclaimed. "It was all Marilla, and oh, Gilbert, I'm so happy! We can go to Redmond _together_ now! Isn't it wonderful?"

Gilbert nodded.

Wonderful indeed. Gilbert couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so elated.

Then he corrected himself. In fact, he could remember. It was the day he'd met Anne at the Blythe gate and she'd extended her hand to him in friendship, a little more than two years ago. Her cheeks had bloomed scarlet that day, too.

"That _is_ wonderful, Anne," he smiled. "But tell me, what happened? Are Miss Cuthbert's eyes so much better then? What about the twins?"

"Please, can we sit down?" Anne asked. "I'll tell you all about it."

Gilbert took her elbow again and led her to sit in the shade of one of the apple trees on the edge of the orchard.

"Oh, Gilbert, it's so exciting, isn't it?" asked Anne. "I can hardly believe it myself. I- I don't know where to start…You see, Marilla's just told me, and you were the first person I had to tell and... Oh! I can hardly think."

His heart thrummed at her words. _He_ was the first person she wanted to tell.

"Maybe you should start at the beginning," he smiled.

"Well, Marilla has asked Mrs Lynde to live at Green Gables and-"

"Rachel Lynde is going to live at Green Gables?" Gilbert was shocked again. "When did this happen?"

"Marilla only told me today," said Anne. "But she's been speaking to Mrs Lynde about it this week, I think."

"Do you think they will like that arrangement?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes, they've talked it all out," Anne nodded before rushing on. "And that means Mrs Lynde can help Marilla with the twins and Marilla will be able to stay at Green Gables without me and Mrs Lynde will move in at the end of the summer and - and, Gilbert, I gave the board my resignation today!"

Anne's eyes were shining and her hands were clasped in front of her chin, as she started to laugh.

"Gilbert, I'm going to Redmond!" she squealed. " _We're_ going to Redmond! Together! It's what I've dreamed about these past three years. I feel as though I might burst with excitement."

"Anne, I'm so glad!" Gilbert exclaimed, smiling broadly now. "It wasn't going to be as much fun without you there."

Anne flung both her hands in the air, as she laughed delightedly.

For one delicious moment, Gilbert thought she might actually embrace him, but instead Anne clapped her hands in front of her, still laughing as she toppled backwards and fell against the trunk of the apple tree exultantly. He had to stop himself from grabbing her hand to pull her back up before sweeping her into his arms.

So, instead, Gilbert did the only thing he could do. He started laughing with her.

Gilbert felt as giddy as Anne looked. Four years! His heart vibrated with elation.

They would have four years of studying at college together. Alone. Well, practically alone. And, even better, he could see her every day, not just on weekends and holidays. He would have Anne all to himself, away from the gossiping matrons of Avonlea, away from the prying eyes of Mrs Rachel Lynde or Mrs Harmon Andrews, away from Miss Cuthbert and Avonlea School. How many times had he dreamed of studying at college with her? And…did she just say she'd dreamed about him?

"Oh, Gilbert, it hardly seems real!" Anne exclaimed. "Aren't you happy?"

"It really is a dream come true," he agreed.

Gilbert felt sure that if they went to Redmond together, he and Anne must grow closer. Away from the scrutiny of the Avonlea gossips, away from the restrictions of work and home, they would be free to spend so much more time together.

"Oh, I've longed for this moment," Anne sighed. "To finally take an Arts course and graduate as a BA! But somehow it just never seemed like it was going to be possible."

"I had always hoped that we would go to college together," he said. "You know how much better we study when we're together."

"I know," Anne agreed, nodding her head and still smiling. "I don't mind telling you now that when I won the Avery, I was more than a little disappointed when I found out you weren't going to Redmond then, too."

"I wanted to go with you then," Gilbert admitted. "I was so happy for you when you won the Avery, and even though I didn't mind working for college, I might have been just a little bit envious that you were going without me."

"Aren't bends in the road just delightful, Gilbert?" Anne exclaimed. "Just yesterday, I thought I knew the road in front of me, and I could see it stretching out straight ahead for miles. But now…"

Anne's voice trailed off as she subsided into a reverie. She looked much as she had that fateful day at Avonlea School when Gilbert had attempted to gain her attention, with spectacularly disastrous results. He was no less intrigued now by Anne's visage whenever she assumed that expression, but Gilbert was a little wiser about how to approach it.

"What are you thinking of, Anne?" he asked.

"I'm picturing us in our graduation gowns and mortar boards accepting our diplomas from the Dean at Redmond," Anne sighed dreamily, leaning her head back against the trunk of the tree. A soft smile was playing around her pink lips as she closed her eyes.

She was dreaming about him again. Gilbert was speechless with joy as he reached out to squeeze her hand.

Suddenly, Anne's eyes flew open, and she quickly withdrew her hand from his grasp as she scrambled to her feet.

"Anyway, I must be getting back to Green Gables," she said hastily, that enticing flush staining her cheeks again. "And I'm sorry I've kept you from your work, Gilbert. I just couldn't wait to tell you the good news."

"We'll need to revise our study schedule together over the summer," said Gilbert, rising to his feet also. "Now we're both going to Redmond in the fall, we'll have a lot to prepare for together."

"Yes," Anne agreed. "Let's discuss it on Saturday."

She had already started walking back up the hill and waved her hand in farewell to him.

Gilbert waved back and watched Anne's slim figure skipping away until she disappeared around the bend. His elation at Anne's news was still thrilling through his veins. He felt as if somebody had handed him the moon and he didn't know exactly what to do with it.

As he scaled the fence to return to his weeding, the broad smile splitting Gilbert's face showed his delight. He leapt down to the ground agilely and started to walk back over to where he'd dropped the hoe, but he could contain his jubilation no longer.

Gilbert Blythe leapt high in the air and let out a loud whoop of delight such as he hadn't since he was a student at Avonlea School. Then he threw back his head and started to laugh.

"Blythe," he said aloud, still chuckling. "You are the luckiest fellow alive."

The next week, Gilbert was coming out of the Avonlea Post Office when Marilla Cuthbert approached him.

"Good morning, Miss Cuthbert," he lifted his cap politely as he greeted her.

"Good morning, Gilbert," Marilla replied. "I suppose Anne's already told you that she's going to Redmond in September?"

"Oh, yes," he nodded. "We've already changed our study schedule from now until we go."

"You two will have to make sure not to neglect your other commitments over the summer."

"We're used to studying hard, Miss Cuthbert," Gilbert smiled and he looked so much like his father to Marilla that she found herself speaking to him almost as though he was John Blythe.

"Anne's been mooning around like she's in seventh heaven ever since I told her she might go."

"I think we're both looking forward to the challenge of Redmond," Gilbert agreed.

Marilla nodded, then she opened her mouth to speak before closing it firmly again, studying his face carefully. Gilbert waited while she seemed to hesitate, apparently pondering over something for a few moments before she spoke again.

"Gilbert, I wonder if you'd mind looking out for her a little while you're at Redmond?"

Gilbert started, his eyes widening with surprise. This was the last thing he'd expected Miss Cuthbert to say to him.

Would he mind? Gilbert couldn't believe his luck. Marilla Cuthbert was actually asking him to spend more time with Anne!

"Of course, Miss Cuthbert," Gilbert's charming grin was as wide as his father's ever was. "It would be my pleasure."

"I'd appreciate it if you would," Marilla said. "She's awfully young still, and I worry about her. Kingsport's so far away."

After that, Gilbert thought his summer couldn't possibly get any better, until one afternoon in early August. Anne and Gilbert were translating lines of Virgil together in the kitchen at Green Gables, with the sun streaming in through the window and the warm breeze occasionally ruffling the pages of their books as they worked. Anne's hair was aflame in the sunlight when she suddenly looked up from where she was poring over her book and asked Gilbert a question that made his heart sing with joy.

"Would you like to come to Miss Lavendar's wedding with me?" she enquired in her clear, sweet voice. "It's the last weekend in August."

Anne's huge grey eyes were looking into his so appealingly that he was lost in their limpid depths for a few moments before he could reply.

"Of course I'll come with you, Anne," Gilbert struggled to keep his voice steady.

Gilbert knew that Anne thought Miss Lavendar's wedding to Stephen Irving was one of the most romantic things ever, and she often sighed, "It's just like something straight out of a story book."

He'd been to Echo Lodge a few times with Anne, so he knew Miss Lavendar slightly. But Gilbert speculated to himself whether perhaps it was a signal of something else that Anne was inviting him to attend such a romantic occasion with her.

The wedding at Echo Lodge was indeed romantic, and Gilbert had the pleasure of watching the delight illuminating Anne's features all day. After the thrill of standing beside Anne at the ceremony and then throwing his share of rice at the newlyweds with her, Gilbert had to run an errand for his mother at West Grafton. Anne was staying with Charlotta the Fourth to help clean up, so he promised to return for Anne later that evening.

When Gilbert strode down the old stone path he found Anne sitting under the silver poplar in Mrs Irving's garden with that fascinating look on her face once more.

"What are you thinking of, Anne?" he asked, just as he always did when he saw that expression.

As often happened when Gilbert spoke to Anne, he couldn't seem to stop words from bubbling to the surface and he blurted out every thought he was having to her.

But this time it was different.

This time, when he spoke it was as if a veil had suddenly been lifted and there was a brief moment when their eyes met before Anne's faltered under his gaze. As he watched a rosy flush staining her cheeks, Gilbert's heart leapt joyfully within his breast.

With that one momentary glance, Gilbert was undone.

He felt his heart pounding, and he knew he would do anything, _anything_ to have her look at him like that again. For that split second before Anne lowered her lashes and looked away, Gilbert had seen something in those clear, grey depths that had made his skin suddenly feel hot, and started the blood roaring loudly in his ears.

He was shocked by the intensity of feeling that brief glance elicited from deep within his soul. And for the first time, Gilbert was certain that Anne felt it, too. The electricity between them that he often wondered was merely his wishful thinking or real. That one look from Anne gave him hope, and now they had four years of college together. Four years in which so much could happen. It was the possibility of those four years that captured his imagination and made his heart beat wildly.

Gilbert was unable to say anything else to her as they turned to walk down the lane of the little stone cottage towards the horse and buggy, and Anne was uncommonly quiet, too. He glanced at her sideways. Anne seemed deep in thought, chewing on her bottom lip pensively as she strolled next to him.

When they reached the buggy, Gilbert turned and held out his hand to help her in.

Anne stood there for a moment, staring at his outstretched hand before she slowly raised her shining grey eyes to meet his.

Gilbert smiled at her, and he watched, fascinated, as her soft, pink lips slowly turned up in a wavering smile. But it was the look deep in her clear, grey eyes that made Gilbert's heart start to race in his chest and stole the breath from his lungs.

Blushing, Anne placed her slim, white hand in his grasp, and Gilbert curled his long, brown fingers around hers, before he assisted her up as she climbed lithely into the buggy.

For the first time since Anne had held out her hand to him that day two years ago at the Blythe gate, Gilbert found himself tongue-tied in her presence and the ride back to Avonlea was remarkably quiet.

That eight mile buggy ride from Echo Lodge to Avonlea was the first time Gilbert Blythe dreamed of sharing a home with Anne, and he could see it all in perfect detail. He envisaged arranging pictures, laying out the gardens, and performing sundry other homely tasks with Anne. There was a warm and welcoming hearthfire, the footsteps of many friends coming and going, a cat and a dog, and Anne.

Always Anne.


	2. Moonstruck Madness

_**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who read and enjoyed the first chapter.**_

 _ **Everyone here belongs to LMM, as does a fair bit of the dialogue.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – 'Moonstruck Madness'**

 _"_ _Everything is changing – or going to change," said Diana. "I have a feeling that things will never be the same again, Anne."_

 _\- Anne of the Island, Chapter I,_ _'The Shadow of Change'_

One evening, not long before they were to leave for Redmond, Gilbert was returning home from a farewell call at Fred Wright's when he spotted Anne on her way home, too. She appeared to have even more of a spring in her step than usual, and as he drew nearer to her, Gilbert discerned a delicious, mysterious smile curving her pink lips.

Ever since the wedding at Echo Lodge a week ago, a flame had been ignited in Gilbert's heart that refused to be extinguished, and he was beginning to notice a subtle change in Anne, too. There was a new awareness evident in her manner whenever she was with him, which he secretly hoped might be an indication of an alteration in her feelings towards him.

He hurried to catch up to her and overtook Anne on the old wooden bridge that crossed the Lake of Shining Waters. He saw her huge grey eyes were fairly sparkling with excitement. As usual, Gilbert found his attention was arrested by the enchanting play of emotions dancing across her fair features.

"What has happened, Anne?" he grinned as he strode up to her. "You're positively aglow with something."

"Oh, Gilbert," Anne exclaimed. "Priscilla Grant is going to Redmond, too. Isn't that splendid?"

Gilbert nodded.

"It will be good to have another friendly face to look for in the crowd at Redmond," Gilbert agreed. "I always liked Priscilla."

"Priss always had such a talent for making me laugh," Anne smiled. "I shall never forget how much I missed Green Gables when I first arrived at Queen's. She was always full of such mischief, and made me laugh so often, that I didn't stay homesick for too long."

Gilbert remembered how much he'd enjoyed hearing the two girls shrieking and giggling together with Stella Maynard in the halls at Queen's. At those times, he would hide his smile and walk by them without a glance, never wanting Anne to suspect that he noticed her. Now, he was already imagining hearing Anne and Priscilla laughing together again, and this time, he didn't try to hide his delighted smile at perhaps being part of their conversations.

They turned together to lean on the old wooden railing, quite near to the spot where Gilbert had once rescued a very bedraggled young Anne Shirley from where she clung to the piles of the bridge.

For a long time, this bridge had held some painful memories for Gilbert. He remembered Anne's cold voice when she told him, "I shall never be friends with you, Gilbert Blythe; and I don't want to be."

Gilbert's own angry words from that day still echoed in his ears, too.

"I'll never ask you to be friends again, Anne Shirley." And then, "And I don't care either!"

Gilbert could still see Anne's huge grey eyes looking down at him so scornfully that day when he rowed up to her. Her dress was soaked through and water had been dripping from the short red curls framing her little white face as she clutched at the bridge pile determinedly. Then, he'd had to hide his smile as she sat opposite him in Harmon Andrews' dory, her arms folded across her chest and her lovely nose tilted high in the air.

Wondering if Anne was remembering the same incident, Gilbert couldn't resist an attempt to find out what she was thinking.

"You're very quiet, Anne," Gilbert observed.

"I'm afraid to speak or move for fear all this wonderful beauty will vanish just like a broken silence," Anne's eyes shone as she replied.

The moon was rising and the amethyst tones of sunset still tinted the western skies while the water below them lay like a great silver dream in the moonlight. But Gilbert wasn't watching any of it. Anne looked like some exquisite, dream-like creature in that glittering light and Gilbert couldn't stop staring at her loveliness. She was glorious. She looked so lovely that Gilbert was suddenly consumed with the irresistible urge to share something of the joy bubbling in his soul.

Gilbert's hazel eyes darkened as he carefully placed his hand over hers on the railing, thrilling at the jolt he felt run through him where his fingertips touched her soft, white skin.

He drew a deep breath, unsure of how or where to begin. Words seemed inadequate to express what he was feeling in that moment.

However, Gilbert was not destined to speak then or indeed for the next several minutes. Anne snatched her hand from under his with a blush staining her cheeks and she abruptly turned towards Green Gables.

"I must go home," she exclaimed. "Marilla had a headache this afternoon, and I'm sure the twins will be in some dreadful mischief by this time…"

Gilbert turned to walk with her as she started chattering away nervously. He tried unsuccessfully to contribute to the conversation several times before they reached the Green Gables lane.

"Mrs Lynde's moving up tomorrow, you know," Anne said. "Marilla and I cleared everything out of the spare room for her yesterday. It was quite unnerving for me. Did I ever tell you how I thought that room was like a shrine when I was a child?"

Before waiting for Gilbert to answer, she laughed unconvincingly and rushed on.

"You see, there were these pictures of George Whitefield and the Duke of Wellington on the wall, and they were always frowning so sternly at me whenever I went into that room. Oh, I was quite in awe of them. Marilla's moved them into the upstairs hall now, because I told her I simply didn't dare touch them, never mind relocate them."

Gilbert smiled.

"Of course, Marilla told me she'd never heard such nonsense," Anne continued. "But I told her I feel sure that if those gentlemen had been situated in the upstairs hall when I arrived at Green Gables, where I would have had to pass by them every night, I may never have slept a wink!"

Gilbert's mouth moved to speak but Anne raced on.

"You know, I used to think it the pinnacle of sophistication to sleep in a spare room. I thought I finally had the chance when I stayed the night at Diana's - it was the night of the Debating Club concert, you remember?"

Gilbert nodded mutely.

"And Mrs Barry said we might sleep in the spare room that night. I was so excited when I found out. But when we got back, Diana's Aunt Josephine was already sleeping in that room and we jumped right on top of her!"

By this time, Gilbert had given up trying to reply and was quietly wondering to himself what had gotten into Anne. Was it because he'd touched her hand that she was so nervous? Could it be that she'd felt the same jolt that he'd felt?

Anne chattered on all the way to the end of the Green Gables lane. When they reached the Green Gables gate, she turned to Gilbert and looked into his eyes.

"Oh, won't it be such fun when we finally arrive at Redmond, Gilbert?" she asked eagerly.

Gilbert was so taken with the look of delight sparkling in Anne's grey eyes that he could only nod in agreement.

"Yes, I can hardly wait," he admitted, smiling warmly.

The following week, the A.V.I.S. gave a farewell party in honour of Anne and Gilbert at the home of Josie Pye.

Gilbert stood proudly next to Anne as Moody Spurgeon MacPherson read out the heartfelt address to them. Although parts of Moody's earnest speech made Gilbert want to smile, he held his expression carefully in check. When he glanced at Anne out of the corner of his eye to see her reaction, he noticed that tears were welling up in her sparkling eyes.

After Moody finished speaking, he solemnly handed them each gifts from the A.V.I.S. members. Seeing that Anne was still too moved to speak, Gilbert cleared his throat and turned to address the group.

"Esteemed A.V.I.S. friends and colleagues," he began, glancing towards Anne who was still blinking her eyes rapidly as she gave him a watery smile of gratitude. "Since Miss Shirley seems to be rendered unusually and temporarily speechless," at this the group laughed good-naturedly and Anne dabbed at her eyes, half-laughing and half-crying. "And although I fear I am nowhere near as eloquent as our incomparable Secretary, I suppose it must fall to me to take advantage of this rare occurrence and step into the breach. So, on behalf of Anne and myself, I would like to express our sincere thanks to the A.V.I.S., both for such a tremendous evening and for these generous and thoughtful gifts. She and I have both worked earnestly for the cause, so it is gratifying to know that both of our efforts have been appreciated."

From the corner of his eye, Gilbert saw Josie and Gertie whispering together next to Moody.

"I must extend our particular thanks to each of the lovely Miss Pyes," Gilbert went on. "For hosting this evening and for the delicious supper we're about to enjoy."

There was polite applause from the group as Josie and Gertie Pye both nodded graciously, smiling at Gilbert coyly.

"In conclusion, I promise to test this excellent fountain pen to its very limits while at college," he grinned, brandishing his pen in the air to more laughter from the group.

"And I'm sure Anne will find her volume of plays invaluable when we're studying the Bard at Kingsport."

Gilbert's heart suddenly thrilled at the way he'd casually said "we" in relation to Anne. He swallowed quickly and smiled broadly as the group crowded around to thank them both, producing more tears from Anne.

Gilbert couldn't help noticing that her eyes had turned exceedingly green as a consequence of the moisture in them. After that, he heard very little of what the others said to him, but kept casting surreptitious glances towards Anne, unable to take his eyes off her for too long.

A little later that evening, Anne and Gilbert were eating supper together on the verandah. The moon was casting charming streaks of light on Anne's features through the intricate balustrades.

"Hasn't it been a wonderful evening?" Anne asked.

Gilbert smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Weren't our gifts lovely, too?" she smiled. "Thank you for speaking, Gilbert. I was quite overcome, and I didn't expect it at all."

"I could see that," Gilbert smiled, unable to look away from her again.

Anne was gazing up at the bright moon, her grey eyes like limpid pools in its light.

"I believe anything is possible when I see that gorgeous orb lighting up the sky," she sighed. "When I was a child, I used to tell the moon all my secrets and we'd spend so many delightful hours together. I got into the habit of promising her everything I would do when I grew up. I'm so glad that I'm about to fulfil one of those promises I made to her, about going to Redmond."

Gilbert was suddenly struck by his longing to know all Anne's secrets. The vision of her profile glowing in the moonshine before him, with her eyes raised to the starry sky made the flame in his heart burn a little brighter, and Gilbert released his tongue to poetry.

" _Star clusters near the fair moon dim_

 _Their shapely shimmering whenever_

 _She rises, lucent to the brim…_ "

he quoted.

Anne's wide eyes were now turned to his and she seemed slightly stunned. Gilbert thought that his heart had stopped beating for a moment. Anne's cheeks suddenly flooded with colour and Gilbert felt his breath catch in his throat as they stared at each other.

"Yes, well," Anne gasped finally. "That's…."

Anne's voice trailed off as she stood up abruptly, with her plate and fork in her hand.

"I must help Josie and Gertie clean up, they'll never let me live it down if I don't," Anne said hastily.

"Anne, wait-" Gilbert said, rising with her and putting his hand out toward her. "I'll come with you."

"No, Gilbert, you should stay here and finish your supper," said Anne, neatly sidestepping him. "You ought to talk to some of the others. You are the guest of honour, you know."

With that, Anne hastened off towards Josie, leaving Gilbert to stare after her dumbfounded.

Ruby Gillis sidled up next to Gilbert just then, slipping her hand through his arm and gripping his elbow to lead him towards the far corner of the verandah.

"Oh, Gil," Ruby cooed. "I heard that beautiful poem you were just reciting. What was that?"

"Ah, Sappho," Gilbert muttered, his eyes still locked on Anne's retreating back.

"Sappho?" Ruby looked slightly confused. "I've never heard of him-"

"Her, actually," Gilbert corrected automatically, turning his head back to face Ruby. "She was a poet from ancient Greece. Anne and I have been translating some of her work this past week."

"You're so _awfully_ smart, Gilbert," Ruby said admiringly, and drawing him back to the corner of the verandah.

"So is Anne," he replied without thinking.

"Oh, yes of course she is, too," Ruby agreed politely.

Ruby had paused to stand in a pool of moonlight and turned her face away from him slightly, as if she knew the way to catch the most flattering light. Her cream silk blouse was shimmering and the red geraniums in her hair were lovely. Any other boy would be asking to walk with her down to the end of the Pye's garden by now.

But Gilbert Blythe was not like any other boy in Avonlea.

"I should be saying goodbye to the other A.V.I.S. members, Ruby," he said. "Let's go speak to Fred and Diana, shall we?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Ruby nodded, looking slightly confused again.

As he walked with Ruby over to where Fred and Diana were standing together, Charlie Sloane approached Anne.

"Anne, I thought I ought to tell you that I helped Moody write his address tonight," Charlie announced.

"Oh, did you?" asked Anne politely. "That's very interesting, Charlie."

"Yes," he said. "He asked me to help him with the Shakespeare quote."

After that, Gilbert barely seemed able to get anywhere near Anne for the rest of the evening, and before he knew it, he was walking Ruby Gillis home.

Ruby was chattering gaily, but Gilbert wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, distracted as he watched Anne loitering with Charlie in the moonlight.

Gilbert felt guilty as he laughed with Ruby at some joke she'd made, aware that he really had no idea what she'd said. He thought it was something about apples, which made Gilbert suddenly remember something he'd seen in the spring.

So, there and then, Gilbert resolved to go and discover if that tree he'd noticed in spring was now bearing fruit. Furthermore, since he knew Anne would love it, he would go to Green Gables first and ask her to come with him.

He'd been working on the farm all day with his father, so it wasn't until the next evening that Gilbert was finally able to get to the tree. As he strode away from the Blythe gate towards Green Gables, he had to stop himself from breaking out into a sprint in his eagerness to see Anne.

Gilbert strode through the Haunted Wood with his firm, quick steps reflecting his excitement. A certain gush of joy as from some secret, unknown spring bubbled up in his heart as he crossed the old log bridge, imagining the look on Anne's face when she saw that tree.

When he finally arrived at Green Gables, Gilbert found Anne quite despondent after speaking with some of the ladies of Avonlea, so he was glad that he might cheer her up. He listened, more than a little horrified at what those venerable elders had said to her.

Anne ended with a sigh and a laugh commingled.

"You know that all pioneers are considered to be afflicted with moonstruck madness," he said in an effort to console her.

Gilbert wondered if he could adequately explain to Anne how much he disagreed with the ladies' opinions of her. So, he was even more delighted at his plan to show her the apple tree.

"You're just tired, Anne," Gilbert said. "Come, forget it all and take a walk with me – a ramble back through the woods beyond the marsh. There should be something there I want to show you."

The exquisite look of joy on Anne's face when they found it made Gilbert's heart pound in his chest. It was better than he'd imagined.

"An apple tree – and away back here!" she exclaimed delightedly.

Gilbert couldn't contain the exultant smile spreading across his face at her reaction, and he found himself searching her face for that look again, the one he'd seen at the Irvings' wedding. Not for the first time, he wondered if he would ever see it again.

But for now, he wanted to taste those apples with Anne. Grasping the lower branches and swinging himself up into the tree agilely, Gilbert quickly climbed up to pick the best fruit on the higher limbs for her.

"How many do you think you'd like?" he called down to her.

"Let me taste one first," she replied.

Anne was grinning, with her face lifted up to him as Gilbert gently tossed an apple down for her to try.

She caught it capably and immediately took a tentative bite from its dusky red cheek. Gilbert almost lost his grip on the tree as he watched Anne close her eyes in delight, smiling as she chewed on the apple's crisp flesh, at the same time making an enchanting humming sound of appreciation.

When she'd swallowed it, Anne's eyes flew open and she smiled at him so charmingly that he could only grin back at her stupidly.

"They're delicious, Gilbert!" she exclaimed. "I'll take three at least!"

After they'd both eaten their fill, he asked her if she was still feeling unhappy and her reply took his breath away.

"I feel that I shall love Redmond and have a splendid four years there," she said.

Gilbert's dream about this evening with Anne was complete. Then his curiosity got the better of him.

"And after those four years – what?" he blurted.

"Oh, there's another bend in the road," Anne replied airily.

As they walked back to Green Gables, Gilbert was fervently hoping that once they'd graduated, he would be a large part of the bend in Anne's road.

Charlie, Gilbert and Anne left for Redmond the following Monday morning, and Gilbert felt ready to jump out of his skin with excitement.

It was raining heavily as Anne arrived at Bright River station just in time to rush onto the train. Charlie made a point of sitting next to her, so Gilbert sat facing them both on the seat opposite. He could not stop the delighted smile from parting his full lips and his hazel eyes were twinkling merrily. He was spinning his cap in his hands and his right knee was bouncing in agitation.

"Gilbert Blythe, would you please sit still?" Anne said in her best schoolmarm voice.

Gilbert shook his head, unrepentant.

"Can't," he grinned. "I'm too excited. I can't wait to get there."

"Well, we're not going to be in Kingsport until tonight," she smiled. "So you'll need to do something to occupy yourself. Would you like to read my volume of Shakespeare?"

"No, thanks," he replied. "I wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway."

"Maybe I can read it aloud to pass the time?" Charlie suggested, moving closer to Anne and reaching for the book.

"Oh," said Anne uncertainly, looking askance at Charlie. "Yes, that would be very kind of you."

Anne glanced over at Gilbert's grinning visage and he winked at her as Charlie started to read. Charlie droned his way through the first Act of Richard II all the way to Charlottetown, but not even that served to dampen Gilbert's euphoric mood.

As the boat steamed out of Charlottetown harbour, Gilbert thought his luck had returned when the sun burst out goldenly behind the rents in the clouds, burnishing the grey seas with copper-hued radiance. Not only that, Charlie was overcome with a violent case of seasickness and had to immediately rush below decks.

Gilbert reflected to himself that he had never felt happier as he leaned against the boat's railing with Anne, watching the Island fading into the distance.

He was alone with Anne. Finally.

Gilbert turned his head to watch her, but he was surprised to see that Anne was visibly upset, and winking her grey eyes vigorously.

His own heart was brimming with joy, and he felt he might burst with it. He was so exultant about the start of their college life that Gilbert wondered if Anne could hear his heart ringing with gladness. But, seeing Anne's distress, he didn't want to sound too excited to her, so he tried to make his voice sound as unsentimental as he could when he spoke.

"Well, we're off," he remarked, hoping his voice didn't reveal his delight.

Gilbert closed his eyes, turning his face into the wind. He smiled broadly and took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the fresh sea air. The salty breeze tasted like freedom to him.

The moon was rising when their train finally arrived in Kingsport. Charlie had been asleep for most of the way from the port and, as arranged, Priscilla was there to meet Anne while Charlie and Gilbert went to collect their luggage.

Gilbert smiled warmly as he came over to shake Priscilla's hand.

"Our landladies said we may have visitors two nights a week," said Priscilla. "You will make sure you come and call on us occasionally, won't you, boys?"

Beaming, Charlie nodded enthusiastically. He was fully recovered from the boat trip now and obviously excited at the idea of the lovely Priscilla Grant inviting him to call.

"Yes, of course, Priscilla," Charlie replied eagerly. "I'll make sure to visit twice every week then."

"We'd be delighted," smiled Gilbert. "Thank you for the invitation, Priscilla."

Although, delighted seemed to barely describe what Gilbert was feeling.

Finally, there was nobody to pull him away from Anne. Not Mrs Harmon Andrews, not Ruby Gillis, not Josie Pye, not even school or work or the farm. He was free to spend so much time with her now, it made his head spin. And now, already Priscilla Grant was courteously inviting him to spend even more time with Anne.

"I have a feeling this might just be the best year of our lives, Charlie," Gilbert said, smiling as they waved goodbye to the girls.


	3. The Glory and the Dream

_**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who is reading and reviewing. It means so much to me to know you're enjoying this.**_

 _ **All of these characters belong to LMM, and I love her.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – 'The Glory and the Dream'**

 _Suddenly, everything seemed to fall into focus – Redmond, professors, classes, students, social doings. Life became homogenous again, instead of being made up of detached fragments._

 _\- Anne of the Island, Chapter V, 'Letters from Home'_

The next morning, Gilbert was awake before dawn and he sat up to peer out the window of his tiny boarding house bedroom. Gilbert and Charlie were staying in a boarding house very close to Redmond, and he could almost see the buildings of the college campus. With a blissful sigh, he lay back on the hard, narrow bed, folded his hands behind his head and smiled widely.

"Registration day," he said aloud, with some satisfaction. "I think it's going to be a beautiful day."

Gilbert paused for a few moments to watch the sky lighten into the orange and purple hues of sunrise from his vantage point. Then he leapt up from the bed to prepare for the day as the bright morning light began streaming in though his window.

At seven o'clock, Gilbert was washed and dressed as he rushed downstairs for breakfast.

By eight o'clock, Charlie still hadn't appeared and Gilbert was becoming agitated. He was pacing back and forth in the hallway, glancing at the top of the stairs every few seconds, and starting to wonder whether he should check if Charlie was actually awake.

At eight fifteen, just as Gilbert was about to charge up the stairs, Charlie emerged, calmly straightening his tie as he strolled downstairs.

"Hurry up, Charlie," said Gilbert. "We'll be late."

"There's plenty of time," Charlie replied serenely. "We don't have to get there until nine, and it's only registration. We've got all day, you know."

" _Only_ registration!" Gilbert was appalled. "This is officially our first day of college, Charles, and I, for one, definitely don't plan on missing a single minute of it."

Charlie said nothing and sat down to eat his porridge imperturbably.

Finally, Charlie was ready to leave, although his pace wasn't anywhere near fast enough for Gilbert's tastes. As soon as Gilbert's feet hit the pavement outside their boarding house, he stretched out his long legs and marched them towards the college campus at such a pace that Charlie found he was almost running to keep up.

When they arrived at the Redmond entrance hall, crowded with students rushing in all directions, Gilbert could not stop the delighted grin from splitting his face.

"Yes, just as I imagined it," he murmured to himself, nodding in pleasure.

"Come on, Charlie," he said more loudly, still smiling broadly. "Let's get registered and start college."

A few minutes later, they were standing at the end of a long queue to register. Gilbert was bouncing on the balls of his feet, smiling joyfully and looking about the room. Next to him, Charlie kept shooting nervous looks at the group of boys on the big staircase who were calling out to the passing students.

As they waited in line, a very expensively dressed young lady walked past the boys. The girl was frowning at something written on the piece of paper in her hands, and not watching where she was walking so that she almost bumped straight into Gilbert.

"Oh, excuse me!" she exclaimed, raising her eyes from the scrap of paper in her hand.

The girl's well-cut garments and modish shoes, whilst not gaudy, spoke plainly of a kind of wealth far beyond anything Gilbert or Charlie had ever known. Her glossy brown hair was swept up elegantly underneath her very stylish pink hat and she possessed a vivid, irregular kind of prettiness which was fairly dazzling.

"That's quite all right," Charlie responded eagerly.

Without even glancing in Charlie's direction, the girl's eyes grew very wide and her pointed eyebrows shot up as she surveyed the planes of Gilbert's broad chest, before slowly taking in the breadth of his shoulders until finally her large, brown eyes were looking straight into his hazel ones.

"Oh," she said again. Her mouth was slightly agape.

The girl's crooked red mouth suddenly turned up in a bright smile which revealed the straight rows of her pretty, white teeth as she openly appraised Gilbert's face. Her eyes took in the chiselled lines of his jaw and cheekbones, lingering appreciatively on his full, pink lips and the brown hair curling beneath his cap before returning her gaze to his twinkling hazel eyes once more.

The girl fluttered her eyelashes charmingly at Gilbert.

"Is this the queue to register for Mathematics?" she asked, still smiling.

Gilbert smiled kindly at the girl.

He raised his arm and pointed over her shoulder, nodding towards the far corner of the hall where there was a large sign with the word "Mathematics" emblazoned on it.

"I think you'll find the registration for Mathematics will be over there, Miss," he suggested helpfully.

"Oh yes, how silly of me," the girl laughed, batting her eyelashes at Gilbert again. "Thank you."

"Happy to help," Gilbert replied, doffing his cap courteously.

"I hope I'll see you boys later," she said sunnily, waving her fingers in farewell as she sauntered away from them towards the Mathematics queue.

Charlie shook his head in consternation.

"Why didn't you ask her name, Gilbert?" Charlie admonished, still watching the girl as she walked away. "She was very pretty."

"Sorry, Charlie," Gilbert replied absently, his eyes now searching the room. "I suppose she was quite nice-looking."

His height meant that Gilbert could see over the top of most of the crowd and he was scanning the hall for a familiar flash of red, as he had been ever since they arrived.

They waited in the line for several more minutes but Gilbert still hadn't spotted the girls.

"Come on, we're next," Charlie nudged him and Gilbert turned back to face the stern looking clerk at the desk with the ledger in front of him.

Smiling broadly, Gilbert strode over and reached across the table to shake the man's hand warmly.

"Thank you very much, sir," Gilbert said exuberantly.

The man looked confused for a moment and peered at their hands suspiciously.

"Sit down, please," he said severely. "What's your name, young man?"

"Blythe," Gilbert responded, seating himself as requested. "Gilbert Blythe, sir."

After that, the first week of classes flew by and Gilbert was flourishing in the college environment. He thrived on the excitement and practically ran from class to class, eager to absorb every morsel of information, and unwilling to miss a moment of anything. Inspired by his professors and fellow students, he readily joined in the discussions in classes, and revelled in the passionate debates that could spring up.

Gilbert and Charlie had barely seen Anne and Priscilla all week, since they only shared a few classes together. So by Friday, Gilbert was so full of anticipation about college and their first visit to Thirty-eight St John's Street that he felt ready to burst again. He was eager to find out how the girls had fared during the week and he could barely wait to ask Anne about some of her professors.

That evening, when Gilbert and Charlie arrived promptly at seven as instructed, Priscilla greeted them both cordially at the door.

"Good evening, boys," Priscilla said brightly. "Won't you come in?"

"Good evening, Priscilla," Gilbert greeted her genially.

"I'm sorry about all the cushions," she whispered apologetically as she showed them into the parlour. "Please try to avoid them if you can."

As Priscilla ushered them in, Gilbert noted that there were certainly a great many cushions in the room and wondered how it was going to be possible to avoid them. Gilbert was also surprised to find that the pretty girl from registration was there, smiling brightly at them from where she was sitting daintily on the edge of the overstuffed sofa.

"Gilbert Blythe, Charlie Sloane, I'd like you to meet Miss Philippa Gordon," Anne introduced them politely. "She's a Freshette, just like us."

"How do you do, Miss Gordon?" Gilbert smiled warmly in greeting, privately thinking that Philippa Gordon did not appear to be a Freshette much like Anne and Priscilla at all.

"Charmed, I'm sure," Philippa replied cordially. "But, please, won't you call me Phil?"

"Yes, of course, Phil," Charlie responded eagerly, sitting down on the sofa next to her. "Please call me Charlie."

"Certainly, Charlie," Phil smiled charmingly at Gilbert. After a brief pause, she breathed, "Gilbert."

Her voice was so silky, it sounded as though she was caressing his name. For some reason, Gilbert found this hugely amusing and tried to hide his smile.

Gilbert sat down next to Priscilla, carefully avoiding the fearfully embroidered cushion on his chair as best he could.

"I trust you found the Mathematics queue, Phil?" Gilbert asked politely.

"Oh, yes, thank you for your help in finding it, Gilbert," she smiled, fluttering her eyelashes. "What a coincidence that you boys should know Anne and Priscilla. They're my only friends here, you know."

"I doubt that very much," Gilbert replied, smiling.

As Phil glanced up at him, her lovely face with its pointed black eyebrows immediately reminded him of one of his mother's tiny, fluffy kittens which had been born just a few weeks before he left for college. Gilbert almost wanted to reach over and pat her head. Similarly, his warm smile was the indulgent kind he used when he was playing with the kittens.

"Well, now you have Charlie Sloane as your friend, Phil," Charlie interjected. "You won't be lonely anymore."

"Are you boys from the Island, too?" Phil asked Gilbert.

"Oh yes, we went to Queen's with Priscilla and Anne," Charlie replied loftily. "We're from Avonlea."

Gilbert thought that Charlie was looking unusually excited this evening as his goggling eyes flickered from Anne to Priscilla to Phil.

"We met Phil in the graveyard across the road," said Anne.

"That doesn't sound like the most auspicious place to meet," laughed Gilbert.

"Oh, no, wait till you see it, Gilbert," Anne said with her eyes shining. "You'll love that old graveyard. It's the dearest place and it's so romantic. There are so many interesting epitaphs and it's surrounded by all those lovely trees. We must go there together and I'll show it to you."

Gilbert's heart leapt in his chest at Anne's expression as she said "dearest" and "romantic" while gazing into his eyes.

"Yes, let's," he replied, unable to drag his gaze away from her sparkling grey eyes. "Perhaps we can go next week then?"

"Yes, let's!" exclaimed Phil. "Isn't Redmond magnificent? Of course, that first day, I felt as though I'd made a mistake in coming here. I was so forlorn until I met Anne and Priss, but now, I'm sure it's going to be such fun."

Gilbert nodded gravely. He was beginning to find Philippa Gordon quite comical.

Glancing at Anne, Gilbert noticed that her brow was creased with a slight frown as she studied Phil, and she was apparently deep in thought. Anne suddenly turned her clear grey eyes towards him, and he raised his eyebrows in question. Seeing the expectant look on his face, Anne's cheeks turned slightly pink, but she smiled reassuringly and looked away hastily.

For the rest of the evening, they all fell into a jolly discussion about the first week's classes, and even Charlie's presence was a little less grating than usual.

"I heard there's a dance next Friday," Phil announced. "I would simply _adore_ to go; I'm told all the Freshmen will be attending."

Phil hadn't taken her eyes off Gilbert as she spoke and she was looking pointedly at him now, apparently expecting him to ask to escort her. Gilbert, however, had lost track of the conversation a few moments previously, having suddenly become distracted by the way Anne's pale skin was contrasting with her vibrant hair under the warm glow of the lamp.

There was a pause while Priss looked uncomfortably from Anne to Gilbert to Phil. It was Charlie who broke the sudden silence.

"Let's all go together," he declared eagerly. "We'll meet you girls here at seven. Won't we, Gilbert?"

Startled from his reverie, Gilbert quickly looked around the room, discomfited that he may have been caught staring at Anne.

"Oh, I beg your pardon," he said apologetically. "I think I was daydreaming. I, ah, it must be the excitement of the first week of classes. What did you say, Charlie?"

"We're going to take the girls to the dance next Friday," Charlie told him, in a tone that conveyed he thought Gilbert was a bit simple.

"Oh, that sounds splendid," Gilbert smiled, looking at Anne.

A few weeks later, Gilbert was invited to join the 'Lambs', a compliment whose significance was not lost on him and he accepted the offer graciously. As part of his initiation, he was required to walk the principal business streets of Kingsport for a whole day wearing a sunbonnet and kitchen apron. Which challenge Gilbert undertook with all the aplomb and dignity merited by such an honour. Accordingly, one sunny Saturday morning, he was cheerfully parading the streets of Kingsport clad in a large, pink sunbonnet and voluminous floral patterned apron.

This attire caused much outrage among many of the demure matrons of Kingsport and considerable alarm among some of the men when Gilbert politely greeted them as he strode past. However, his costume produced much hilarity among the students of Redmond who knew of his initiation test, and most particularly among the Lambs, several of whom had positioned themselves around the main streets so as to ensure Gilbert fulfilled his task thoroughly.

"Nice bonnet, Blythe!" they called as he strolled past.

"Thank you, gentlemen," Gilbert replied pleasantly. "It's my mother's favourite colour."

Around mid-morning, Gilbert was delighted to see Anne, Priscilla and Phil crossing the street and strolling towards him with their arms linked. The girls were all giggling at his garb as they approached. He was already enjoying himself hugely.

"Good morning, ladies," he grinned, doffing his sunbonnet courteously at them. "It's a fine morning, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Priscilla laughed.

"Your apron is very fetching, Gilbert," Anne observed.

"Why, thank you, Anne," he replied politely. "I've found it uncommonly effective in keeping the dust off my shirt."

"How fascinating," Anne replied, her eyes dancing.

"Yes," Gilbert nodded. "And the bonnet keeps the sun out of my eyes. It's most convenient."

"It's a very becoming colour on you," Anne laughed.

"May I escort you ladies to your destination?" His hazel eyes were twinkling as he bent his elbows towards them gallantly.

"How very kind of you, Gilbert," Priscilla replied, taking one arm. Anne grasped his other elbow and Phil stayed on Anne's other side. "Phil is collecting a new hat from the milliner's."

"How delightful!" Gilbert replied. "Perhaps I can find a new bonnet there, too."

The girls all laughed merrily as they set off together.

After Gilbert had walked the girls to the specified shop, he once again lifted the bonnet with courtly grace and bowed.

"Good day to you, ladies," he said, smiling.

"Goodbye, Gilbert," they trilled in unison.

As he strode away from the girls, Gilbert overheard Phil's whisper.

"Ooohh, he's still so handsome, even in that get up," Phil declared. "Anne, I just don't know how you can resist him."

About mid-term, Gilbert received an unexpected letter from Ruby Gillis.

 _Dear Gilbert_

 _I must say I miss you and Anne dreadfully. Avonlea is quite dull and all the A.V.I.S. social affairs are so boring without you. Josie Pye tried to host another party just last week, and it was so poorly attended, I felt sorry I'd worn my new cream silk dress to it. The only saving grace was that Herb Spencer escorted me there and danced with me all evening. He's so amusing. Now, I don't want you to be jealous when I tell you that, Gilbert, but you know someone must keep me company while you're off at college. I hope you're having a good time there, I'm sure there must be all kinds of fun parties. Anne seems to be enjoying college life very much, judging by her letters. It almost makes me wish I had decided to come to Redmond, too._

 _Write back soon and tell me everything._

 _With all best wishes_

 _Ruby_

He smiled and picked up his fountain pen, taking out a piece of stationery to write Ruby a hurried reply, at the same time wondering what he might tell her. College life was glorious and it seemed to Gilbert as though all of his dreams were miraculously coming true in rapid succession. He couldn't remember a time when he'd been happier or more fulfilled.

Thoughtfully putting the pen to his mouth, Gilbert reflected that these first weeks at Redmond had been among the best times of his life. He was profoundly interested in everything, acutely aware of the opportunities that college presented, and consequently he never let a chance to participate in anything pass him by. He'd made many new friends in those few short weeks, and Gilbert delighted just as much in the social affairs as the academic challenges.

Gilbert had the satisfaction of topping most of his classes, due in large part to the hard work he and Anne had put in during the past two years in Avonlea. As a result of leading the Freshmen to an unexpected triumph at the annual "Arts Rush", Gilbert had also been elected President of the Freshmen class. Furthermore, he had been elected captain of the football team, and he was on the debating team.

Best of all, Gilbert spent time with Anne and her group of friends almost every day, just as he'd imagined, and their inspiring rivalry was even more stimulating at college. They still studied together, Gilbert visited at Thirty-eight St John's every week and he was Anne's escort at almost all of the Redmond social events. He knew they were growing closer with each passing day and Gilbert felt dizzy with joy at her constant proximity.

"Yes, Ruby," he grinned as he started writing his reply. "I'm having a _very_ good time."


	4. Football Season

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I always love to hear your thoughts and comments.**_

 _ **All these characters belong to LMM.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – 'Football Season'**

 _"_ _After the football season opens I won't have any spare Saturday afternoons. Do you know that Gilbert of yours has been elected Captain of the Freshmen football team?"_

 _\- Anne of the Island, Chapter VI, 'In the Park'_

Charlie Sloane was sitting comfortably on one of Miss Ada's cushions at Thirty-eight St John's Street one Friday night. Noticing the dismayed glances exchanged between Priscilla and Anne the moment Charlie sat down, Gilbert was wondering whether he ought to intervene and ask Charlie to do something in order to get him off the cushion.

"Did you know the football season is starting next week?" Charlie asked the girls.

"Yes, one of the girls in my Classics class told me so today," Priss replied.

"Oh, are you going to play for the team, Charlie?" Anne enquired, sounding a little surprised.

"Well, no," Charlie admitted. "Of course, as Captain of the Freshmen team, Gilbert did ask me to play, but I would much prefer to concentrate on studying."

" _You're_ the Captain of the team, Gilbert?" Anne spun around to face him, her grey eyes sparkling. "How wonderful! You didn't tell me that."

"Yes," Gilbert nodded. "Ever since Rush Week, the boys seem to think I have some kind of leadership ability. Anyway, I think it will be fun."

"I certainly don't want to occupy my time at college with something as frivolous as sport," Charlie declared. "I'm a _serious_ student. All Sloanes are, you know."

Anne raised her eyebrows slightly and Gilbert grinned at her with his eyes twinkling merrily.

"That's right," Gilbert said. "I was very impressed with Charlie's dedication to his studies."

"Phil told me she absolutely _loves_ football and I think she plans on being at all the games," Priscilla offered, her eyes sliding towards Gilbert mischievously.

"Well, I'll _watch_ the games, naturally," said Charlie. "It's important to offer my support to the Freshmen team, but no need for me to play. I could escort you girls to the games if you like?"

"I'm not sure that Anne and Priscilla will want to come to _all_ the games, Charlie," Gilbert said.

"Oh, no, Gilbert," Anne shook her head with her hands clasped together in front of her excitedly. "I'd love to watch you playing. We'll definitely come to the game next week, won't we, Prissy?"

"Oh yes," Priscilla replied with a toothy smile at Gilbert. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"We could all go together then," suggested Gilbert. "Why don't Charlie and I meet you here first and we'll walk to the field with you?"

Accordingly, the first Saturday of the football season, Gilbert and Charlie proceeded to collect the girls from Thirty-eight St John's and take them to the game. Gilbert was surprised to find that Philippa Gordon was also waiting in the parlour when he and Charlie arrived.

"Good afternoon, Gilbert," said Phil, smiling winningly and holding out her hand daintily for him to shake. "I was simply thrilled when I heard you're the _Captain_ of the Freshmen team. How divine! I hope you don't mind me tagging along to the game with you today?"

"Not at all, Phil," Gilbert smiled warmly. "It's always delightful to have you along with us."

"How do you like my outfit?" Phil asked artlessly, twirling around in front of Gilbert. "I had it made especially to wear to the games. Isn't it killing?"

Phil was wearing a white cashmere woollen cap with two jaunty red stripes across it. Her matching sweater was expensively made and the whole ensemble suited her brown tresses and creamy complexion perfectly. Phil fluttered her eyelashes prettily, and the soft fuzzy cap atop her head reminded Gilbert of those kittens more than ever.

"You look lovely, Miss Gordon," Gilbert said, resisting the urge to pat her on the head affectionately.

Phil seemed pleased with this response and Priscilla looked as though something was amusing her hugely.

Gilbert glanced over at Anne, expecting her to find Phil entertaining, too. But Anne had her back to him and she was fussing to hurriedly remove her coat from where it hung on the hook by the front door.

"Here, let me help you, Anne," Gilbert said, reaching up to gently remove her coat from the hook for her.

As he did so, his fingers brushed against hers briefly and Gilbert thrilled at the tiny shiver which ran down his arm from the contact. Anne jerked her hand away from his as though she'd been burned and he wondered if she'd felt the frisson, too.

Turning towards her, Gilbert held out Anne's coat for her.

"Thank you, Gilbert," she mumbled, as she took it from him hurriedly, and wound her scarf around her neck.

"We should hurry," Charlie announced, offering an arm each to Phil and Priscilla. "I want to get a good view of the game."

Gilbert seized the opportunity to offer Anne his arm. He felt a warmth spread through his chest when Anne slipped her slender fingers into the crease of his elbow, and Gilbert smiled when he saw the tiny ribbon of red and white pinned to the lapel of Anne's coat.

"I simply adore football," Phil told Gilbert, tucking her free hand into Gilbert's other arm as they all set off. "And I can promise you that I won't be missing watching a single game, Captain."

"Well, I'm thrilled to hear that," Gilbert replied, grinning. "Your support means so much to the team, Phil."

When they arrived at the football field, Gilbert made a point of making sure that the girls would be seated with the best view of the game.

"If you sit here quite close to the sideline, you'll get the best view of all the plays," he told Anne. "And you'll be protected by those trees behind you, so it shouldn't be too windy either."

"I don't mind the breeze, Gilbert," said Anne, grinning and rubbing her gloved hands together. "Isn't this exciting?"

Two delicious spots of red coloured her cheeks from the crisp autumn air and Anne smiled delightedly as she sat down.

"But, there's a chill in the air today," Gilbert said, removing his overcoat. "Here, you can put my jacket over your legs if you like."

"Thank you," Anne murmured as he carefully placed the coat on her lap.

Anne smiled and tucked the edge of his coat under her legs as Gilbert turned and jogged over to join the rest of the team, grinning expansively. The other boys were lined up with their eyes wide as they looked from Gilbert to the girls and back again. Then they crowded around him excitedly, all talking at once.

"Well, Blythe, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?"

"So, arriving with just one girl isn't enough for you, Gil?"

"How do you know Philippa Gordon?"

"Which one is Anne Shirley?"

"She's the redhead, you dunce, haven't you been paying attention?"

"Will you introduce me to the fair haired one?"

"Of course, boys," Gilbert replied magnanimously and still grinning. "Why don't you come over and I'll introduce you to the girls now?"

The other boys from the team raced over to the girls and Gilbert chuckled at the looks on their faces.

"Gentlemen, may I introduce you to Miss Philippa Gordon?" Gilbert said, sweeping his arm out towards her.

"How do you do, Miss Gordon?" The boys all surged forward at once, holding their hands out to her eagerly in greeting.

"I'm delighted to meet you, boys," Phil smiled as she held her hand out gracefully. "I _adore_ football, you know."

Phil looked pleased to receive the attention as each boy shook her hand in turn and Gilbert introduced them all politely.

"This is Miss Priscilla Grant," Gilbert went on.

The boys all shook Priscilla's hand, smiling almost as eagerly as they had Phil's.

"And this is Anne Shirley," Gilbert said, grinning proudly.

"Oh, _you're_ Anne Shirley," one of the boys said knowingly, as he shook Anne's hand.

"And I think most of you already know Charlie Sloane."

"Hello, Sloane," a few of them muttered unenthusiastically.

"We'll look forward to speaking with you girls after the game."

"We'll be watching," Phil promised.

As the boys turned and walked back to the side of the field, Gilbert heard Anne's voice calling out to him.

"Good luck, Gilbert!" she smiled and waved at him impulsively.

Gilbert turned his head and looked back at Anne over his shoulder. He grinned and winked at her, waving as he enjoyed seeing the expression of excitement on her face.

Behind Anne, Philippa Gordon was fluttering her fingers next to her cheek and smiling at the same time that she mouthed "Good luck, Gilbert" with one eyebrow raised. Then she blew a kiss to him before waving again. As usual, Gilbert found Phil highly entertaining and he laughed as he turned back to the rest of the team.

The football game was, as Gilbert expected, a huge amount of fun for him. It felt good to run and shout and kick the ball with the boys after several weeks of studying with very little exercise. To top it off, the Freshmen team won the match in a closely fought game against the Sophomores.

At the conclusion of the game, Charlie Sloane looked as proud as if he was personally responsible for the winning score.

Gilbert immediately ran over to talk to Anne. Several of the other boys from the team were following close behind him, with their eyes trained on Phil.

"Oh, that was wonderful, Gilbert," Phil declared. "What an exciting game!"

"Thank you, Phil," Gilbert smiled politely at Phil.

"Oh, Gilbert, that was so thrilling to watch!" Anne exclaimed, her grey eyes sparkling. Gilbert noticed that his coat was still tucked around her legs. "I never dreamed you could kick a football so far."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Anne," he grinned. As he spoke, a trickle of perspiration ran down the side of his face. He reached up to wipe it with his sleeve.

"You're soaked, Gilbert," Anne observed. She placed his coat beside her, then stood up and retrieved her handkerchief from her pocket, and began gently wiping his face with it.

Gilbert's breath was caught in his throat and his heart had started thudding in his chest as he felt Anne's fingers gently mopping the moisture from his brow. It took a few moments before Gilbert felt able to speak again.

"Thank you," he managed to gasp shakily.

"You're welcome," Anne smiled as she handed him her handkerchief. "You can probably do the rest yourself."

Gilbert took the handkerchief from her, twisting the soft fabric around his fingers as he continued to dab at his face with it.

"Miss Gordon, would you like to come to the party we're having tonight?" one of the other boys asked Phil. "Campbell's hosting it to celebrate our victory."

"Yes, do come," the others agreed eagerly, crowding even closer around Phil.

"Oh, I'd love to join you, boys," Phil smiled delightedly. "Will you be attending, Gilbert?"

"Yes, I think so," Gilbert was still looking at Anne and smiling. "Would you and Priscilla like to come, too, Anne?"

"That sounds like fun," Anne said. "We'd love to come, wouldn't we, Prissy?"

Priscilla nodded in agreement and Gilbert grinned, feeling far more exhilarated by Anne's answer than winning the game.

"Thank you for the use of your coat," Anne smiled, handing it back to him. "It really was a little cool, so I was glad to have it."

"Are you sure you don't want to keep wearing it then?" Gilbert asked gallantly.

"Oh no, you must wear it, Gilbert," Anne shook her head in protest. "I wouldn't want you to catch a chill."

Gilbert grinned as he took the coat from her and noticed that it still felt warm from where it had rested on Anne's lap as he slipped his arms through the sleeves. He carefully slipped Anne's folded handkerchief into his pocket.

"What time will we pick you girls up tonight?" Gilbert asked as they strolled back to St John's.

"Arthur said he would meet me at eight o'clock," Phil announced.

"Eight o'clock it is then," Gilbert grinned.

The rest of the first term flew by on wings of wind. Before he knew it, Gilbert was in the middle of Christmas examinations, and was gratified that the honour of leading the Freshmen classes fluctuated between him, Anne and Phil.

By the second term at Redmond, Gilbert was in full chase after a scholarship, but still found plenty of time every week for visits at Thirty-eight St John's.

Gilbert soon discovered that there were other regular male visitors convening in the becushioned parlour who seemed just as keen as he was to gain Anne's attention and all seeking to discuss 'ologies and 'isms with her. He was also shrewd enough to notice that the best way for him to maintain Anne's attention and keep her close was to be the boy-comrade of Avonlea days, sparring energetically with Anne in the debates, and making her laugh as often as possible.

On this particular evening, there was a lanky Freshie named Crawford, a short, round Sophomore whose name Gilbert always forgot and a tall Junior named Smythe who were all dancing attendance on Anne. There were several more visiting Priscilla and Charlie Sloane was sitting bolt upright on one of Miss Ada's prized cushions opposite Gilbert.

The group were involved in a heated discussion on the merits of Stoic philosophy.

"The Roman Stoics were far superior to the philosophers of today, don't you agree, Anne?" the short Sophomore avowed. "Just look at Cato the Younger."

"Surely Cato was too extreme an example, Brown?" Mr Smythe argued.

 _Ah, yes. Brown, that's it_ , Gilbert thought to himself. No wonder he always forgot the fellow's name.

"I agree with Smythe," Crawford was nodding his head vigorously. "What Cato did to facilitate his own suicide was taking stoicism too far."

 _Why would Crawford mention such a dreadful happening as Cato's suicide?_ Gilbert glanced at Anne, who looked as though she might enter into the fray.

"Please, Crawford, remember there's ladies present," Mr Smythe admonished severely.

"My apologies to you, ladies," Crawford nodded contritely to Anne and Priscilla in turn.

"What about Seneca?" Gilbert offered in an effort to move the discussion along. "His _De Brevitate Vitae_ poses many interesting ideas about living wisely."

Anne was seated next to Gilbert this evening and he felt a shiver run through his body when she leaned closer to whisper in his ear as the others argued together. He smiled as he tilted his head down towards Anne's face, trying not to think of what it might feel like if she were to kiss him.

"Miss Ada was beside herself after last time, Gilbert," Anne whispered, with her slender white hand resting lightly on his broad shoulder. He could feel her warm breath tickling the curls at his ear. "Will you please help me to do something about Charlie sitting on that cushion?"

Gilbert turned his face towards her and Anne's huge grey eyes were imploring him so charmingly that he felt as though he were drowning in their sparkling depths.

"Certainly, Anne," Gilbert breathed as he gazed into her eyes. "What do you suggest we do?"

"I was hoping you might have some ideas?" Anne asked hopefully.

They were still staring at each other, and Gilbert's nose was mere inches from Anne's when Phil Gordon entered the room.

"I am longing for a game of Euchre," Phil announced to the room at large as she floated across to the little card table in the corner. "Gilbert, you may be my partner and Charlie, you will play with Queen Anne. Mr Brown, do be a dear and make me a cup of tea, would you?"

As Phil smiled sweetly at Mr Brown, who leapt eagerly from his seat to follow her bidding, Anne breathed a sigh of gratitude and her hand slid from Gilbert's shoulder as she stood up.

"What a wonderful idea, Phil," Anne smiled, turning towards Charlie. "Come along, Charlie. Let's show these two how it's done."

Gilbert rose from his seat and walked with Anne across the room. Charlie grinned delightedly as he stood up to join in the game, too, and he looked smugly over his shoulder at the other boys in the room.

"I'd be delighted, Anne," said Charlie. "But remember, no table talk. Sloanes like to win."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Charlie," Anne replied with her eyes dancing, glancing sideways at Gilbert.

As they sat down at the table, Gilbert smiled and winked at Anne.

"Are you ready to be trounced, Miss Shirley?" he challenged.

"Oh, I think you and Phil will be the ones on the receiving end of the defeat," Anne grinned.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, you two," Phil groaned, rolling her eyes as she picked up the deck of cards and started shuffling them expertly. "Stop with the rivalry for just one moment, would you? Now, come on, I'll be the first dealer."


	5. Something Incalculably Precious

**_A/N: My thanks go to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I'm truly thrilled to bits to know you're out there reading along with me._**

 ** _All of these characters come from the imagination of LMM. Amazing, isn't she?_**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – 'Something Incalculably Precious'**

 _Gilbert was Anne's escort at nearly all the college affairs, and she knew that their names were coupled in Redmond gossip._

 _\- Anne of the Island, Chapter IX,_ ' _An Unwelcome Lover and a Welcome Friend'_

The first Friday evening Gilbert Blythe called at Patty's Place was three weeks into his Sophomore year at Redmond, and the living room was crowded with visitors. Stella's Aunt Jamesina was presiding over the affair from her rocking chair in front of the fireplace with knitting in her lap, and Rusty and Joseph were curled up at her feet. Gog and Magog were gravely surveying the scene from their central positions on the mantelpiece.

Phil was holding court with several of her 'victims' in one corner of the room. Anne and Priscilla were across the room talking to Moody Spurgeon MacPherson and Stella Maynard, who had both started at Redmond that year. Unfortunately for Moody, half a dozen ruthless Sophs at his boarding house had swooped upon him the previous week and shaved half of his head. Gilbert had suggested that Moody should shave the other half of his hair to even it up, but he refused, so he continued to look lop-sided and quite comical as he conversed solemnly with the girls.

Gilbert was seated next to Ronald Stuart on the sofa opposite Aunt Jamesina. A tall, strapping fellow who came from a wealthy family in the west, Ronald was very well liked at Redmond, and he had asked Gilbert to arrange for the girls to invite him along this evening. Ronald's broad shoulders, dark hair and piercing dark blue eyes had set more than one co-ed's heart aflutter, so Phil consented readily. In addition to being President of the Lambs, Ronald was Captain of the Seniors' football team and also led most of his Senior classes. Ever since he'd invited Gilbert to join the Lambs the previous year, Ronald had taken it upon himself to mentor Gilbert.

"I like you, Blythe," Ronald had said jovially, clapping Gilbert on the shoulder heartily after his initiation test. "And I think you would make an excellent President for the Lambs after I graduate next year. So, I'm going to keep you close to me and teach you everything I know."

"Our families know each other quite well, you know," Phil had whispered confidentially in Gilbert's ear when he introduced Ronald to the girls last year. "He's very well connected, and you'd do well to stick with him."

Now, as Gilbert and Ronald sat down on the sofa together at Patty's Place, Ronald smiled broadly as he glanced around the room.

"I have to give it to you, Blythe," Ronald murmured. "That Anne Shirley of yours is an absolute dish, and smart to boot. Are you sure she won the Thorburn Scholarship?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure she won it," Gilbert grinned as he glanced over at Anne who was discussing Latin subjunctives with Moody across the room. "Although, I'd hardly say she's mine, Ronald…"

Gilbert's voice trailed off as he gazed at Anne. She was wearing a light green dress that was one of Gilbert's especial favourites. It was just the perfect shade that brought out the rich tints in her hair and the starry grey of her eyes. The idea that she might ever be "his" made Gilbert's heart thump wildly in his chest.

"That's not what I heard," Ronald replied with a smile. "But, now, you must tell me more about the delightful Miss Grant?"

"Anne and I went to Queen's with her," said Gilbert.

"I do like a girl with fair hair," said Ronald, looking admiringly over at Priscilla. "And she looks so pale and ethereal."

"I think you'll find Priscilla far from delicate, Ronald, lovely though she is," Gilbert replied. "Don't be fooled by her dreamy appearance, she's a real card. You'll be doing well if you can keep up with her jokes."

"Pretty _and_ a sense of humour," Ronald smiled broadly as his eyes slid Priscilla's way and he nodded in approval. "Better and better."

Despite having several of her 'victims' gathered about her in the corner, Phil stood up and crossed the room to settle herself comfortably on the sofa between Gilbert and Ronald.

"You boys look far too lonely over here," Phil declared, smiling brightly as she sat down. "What shall we do that's fun?"

"I could play the piano and we could have a singalong?" Ronald suggested. "Christine taught me a new song over the summer."

"How _is_ that sister of yours, Ronald?" Phil asked.

"She's quite well, thank you, Philippa," Ronald replied charmingly. "Actually, Christine is thinking of coming to Redmond next year."

"Oh, is she?" Phil tossed a crooked smile at Ronald as one pointed eyebrow shot up archly. "Won't that be fun?"

Just then, the Sarah-Cat entered the room majestically, and padded across to the fireplace. She peered at the sofa haughtily before she suddenly leapt up, and curled herself on Gilbert's lap contentedly.

"The Sarah-Cat's taken quite a fancy to you, Gilbert," Phil observed, as she glanced boldly at Gilbert's thighs. The Sarah-Cat had commenced purring loudly, and her long tail swept from side to side in ecstasy when Gilbert began stroking her sleek grey and white back. "I can't say I blame her."

"I may have taken quite a fancy to her, too," said Gilbert, noting with amusement that Phil's grey and white suit matched the Sarah-Cat's colouring exactly.

"Pity we can't say the same about Rusty," Phil went on. " _He_ doesn't like you at all. Of course, to be fair, he doesn't seem to like anyone other than Anne."

"I suppose you can't win them all," Gilbert smiled.

"Oh, no," Phil shook her head in disagreement. "I think _you_ definitely could, Gilbert."

Gilbert grinned at her and turned to look at Anne, who seemed to be watching this exchange a little coolly.

"Charlie Sloane could never come calling here," Moody commented. "He's allergic to cats, you know."

"That's true," Gilbert nodded, remembering the times Charlie had called at the Blythe homestead and insisted on sitting outside on the front porch while sneezing violently.

Charlie Sloane had abruptly ceased visiting Anne and Priscilla at St John's Street the previous winter. Gilbert had also noticed that Charlie now made a point of sitting as far away from the girls as possible whenever he went to watch the football games. When Gilbert questioned him about it, Charlie refused to be drawn into giving a suitable explanation as to why.

"Anne knows why," was all Charlie would say on the matter. "It's simply intolerable."

His curiosity piqued, Gilbert had asked Anne about it once and to his surprise she, too, refused to discuss it with him. Her cheeks had flushed a deep, brick red and she looked embarrassed, then vexed, and then for one tantalising moment she had looked as though she might tell him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it, Gilbert," she had avowed instead. "Suffice it to say, it's a matter of impossible Sloanishness and is best left at that."

Now, as he sat in the living room at Patty's Place, Gilbert was exceedingly glad that Charlie Sloane wasn't in attendance, always trying to sit as close to Anne as possible.

"Professor Lawrence gave a lecture today about how Fiorelli devised the method for filling the spaces with plaster to make those casts at Pompeii," Ronald said to Gilbert.

"That sounds gruesome, Ronald," said Phil, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "I'd much prefer to discuss mathematics. It's so much simpler."

"I think it's fascinating," Gilbert said, turning to face Ronald. "Fiorelli was the first to approach the excavations ethically, and it's remarkable how he first discovered those forms buried in the mud."

"You can't mean that surely, Gilbert?" said Anne from across the room. "It's hardly ethical, it's horrible."

"Yes, of course I mean it, Anne," Gilbert said. "Those plaster casts are going to teach us so much. Don't you think it's exciting?"

"Uh oh," Phil rolled her eyes dramatically. "It's already started."

"But, they were _people_ , Gilbert," Anne was horrified. "They've made plaster casts of _children_. I can't imagine how that helps us to understand anything."

"Maybe not now, but I think the scientists of the future will thank us for it," Gilbert replied.

"I know you don't mean that," said Anne. "Why, it's- it's heartless, that's what it is."

"It's not heartless, Anne," Gilbert said seriously. "It's science."

"Oh, don't you talk to me about science, Gilbert Blythe," said Anne in exasperation, moving her chair to the middle of the room so she was sitting directly in front of Gilbert. "You know perfectly well that there are so many other artefacts that are being uncovered, and we can learn just as much from them as making plaster casts of those poor dead people."

"I'm terribly sorry I mentioned such a sensitive topic, Anne," Ronald said apologetically. "No offense was meant, I'm sure."

"You don't need to apologise," Phil whispered to Ronald, smiling as she patted his hand consolingly. "Just ignore them."

"Are you sure?" Ronald whispered back. He glanced with concern between Anne and Gilbert. "Anne looks quite agitated, and I should hate to think that I was the reason."

"It's quite all right, Ronald," Anne said pleasantly, narrowing her eyes at Gilbert, and folding her arms across her chest. "I'm just fine, thank you."

Ronald looked a little relieved at Anne's words, although he wasn't entirely convinced.

"I don't think _you're_ the reason Anne's…er, _agitated_ , Ronald," Phil replied, sliding her eyes towards Gilbert, who was leaning forward now. The Sarah-Cat had just departed from Gilbert's lap in disgust.

"Well, I hope I haven't caused you any grief then, Gilbert," Ronald said, still looking uncertainly between them.

"Not at all, Ronald," Gilbert replied, his hazel eyes still trained on Anne intently and a small smile playing around his lips. "Anne and I are just talking."

Gilbert was trying to remain focused on his argument, despite Anne's eyes turning a quite distracting shade of green, as they often did during their debates.

"Please don't trouble yourself, Ronald," Phil said soothingly. "I assure you, if it wasn't Pompeii, they would have found some other subject to debate tonight. They like it."

Gilbert could tell that Anne was starting to become animated, and now she'd moved closer, he could see the sparks fairly flying from her eyes as she prepared to battle it out with him. This was usually an indication their arguments were about to take an interesting turn. She was magnificent, and he could feel his pulse racing with anticipation.

"Why, just last week, I read that even carbonised loaves of bread have survived intact still in the ovens," said Anne eagerly. "Fish and eggs, jewellery and even graffiti have been found. What couldn't be learned from all that?"

"Yes, of course," Gilbert agreed. "But the casts give the narrative of the tragedy more impact, they make it more immediate -"

"It's not some show to watch like the theatre," Anne said evenly, her eyes never leaving Gilbert's. "Fiorelli should never have made those casts. Didn't you read that quote from Goethe about how grisly it is to view calamity as entertainment?"

"Yes, but at least Fiorelli didn't plunder the site, unlike his predecessors."

"Exactly," said Anne, unfolding her arms and sweeping both of them wide as she leaned further towards Gilbert. "There's entire houses full of objects being uncovered at Pompeii. Pots and lamps and artworks and statuary. We can learn everything we need from those things. So don't you sit there and tell me we need to make plaster casts of human beings as well."

As Anne and Gilbert continued to debate energetically, Phil leaned back on the sofa to enlighten Ronald.

"Last year, for example," Phil explained conversationally. "They argued for close to three weeks about whether the Meditations of Marcus Aurelius were better than Seneca's Dialogues. Before that, it was the merits of Keats' lyrics versus Lord Byron's. That went on for more than a month. I forget what it was before that. Shakespeare, I think. The rest of us have learned it's better to just let them have at it together and not get involved. You'll find it's much easier that way."

"I suppose you're going to say you agree with them cutting into those burned papyrus scrolls at the library in Herculaneum, too?" Anne was saying passionately.

"Well, how else are we going to find out what's written on those scrolls?" Gilbert reasoned. "They're going to find an effective method to unroll them sooner or later, so they have to experiment to find out the best way."

"Gilbert!" Anne gasped, horrified. "How can you say that? They're irreplaceable scrolls with _original texts_ written on them."

"Exactly," Gilbert nodded. "And I, for one, definitely want to find out what's written on them. Don't you?"

Ronald had been turning his head from Gilbert to Anne and back again as though he was at a tennis match. Anne's face was flushed and her starry grey eyes were turning greener by the minute. Gilbert's intense hazel gaze was unwavering and his jaw was set in determination.

"See what I mean, Ronald?" Phil nodded at him sagely. "They _like_ it."

As the discussion between Anne and Gilbert continued, Phil seemed to lose patience.

"Really!" she exclaimed peevishly. "I came over here for some fun."

Phil extended her hand towards Ronald, smiling her most devastatingly crooked smile at him.

"Mr Stuart, would you care to challenge Priscilla and Stella to a game of cards with me?" she enquired.

Smiling, Ronald quickly took Phil's fingers in his to help her stand.

"I'd be delighted, Miss Gordon," he agreed readily, his eyes focused on Priscilla as he stood up.

"Anne, honey," Phil swept her hand out to indicate the sofa next to Gilbert. "Why don't you come and sit over here next to Gilbert so you two can argue in peace?"

Gilbert was delighted when Anne stood up and did just that. He turned to face her with a wicked smile curving his lips.

"All right then, Anne," Gilbert said evenly. "Let's talk about artefacts."

"It will be my pleasure to educate you, Gilbert," Anne replied genially.

A few weeks later, Gilbert escorted Anne to the first Redmond dance of the year. When they arrived, Gilbert helped her off with her coat, and he smiled as he noted Anne was wearing his favourite green dress. It perfectly complemented the creaminess of her skin while the excited flush on her cheeks was having an extraordinarily disruptive effect on Gilbert's thought processes.

"That's my favourite dress of yours, you know," he said without thinking. "It's lovely."

"Oh, is it?" Anne said. Her long, coppery eyelashes swept down charmingly as she glanced at her dress for a moment before smiling up at him again with her grey eyes shining. "Thank you, Gilbert."

His heart pounded and his mouth suddenly went dry as he gazed into the grey green depths of her eyes and she grinned happily at him.

Gilbert overheard a few of the co-eds whispering behind their fans as he entered the hall with Anne. The gossips whispered about them quite often, and Gilbert rarely listened to anything that was said. He knew enough of the gossipmongers in Avonlea to recognise that precious little of what they talked about was worth listening to, and was rarely ever true. Tonight they were in a frenzy as usual.

"He's quite crazy over her, you know…"

"They can barely keep their eyes off each other…"

"Well, wouldn't you, Isobel? I mean, just _look_ at him…"

"Did you hear? Enid said they're about to announce their engagement this year."

No stranger to gossip herself, Anne never indicated to Gilbert that she heard the gossips talking either, and he knew she wouldn't dignify the idle chatter with a comment.

And yet…He knew Anne must hear it, too, even though she never acknowledged anything to him about the rumours flying around Redmond about them. Consequently, Gilbert had spent considerable time lying awake in his narrow bed in the early hours of the morning, secretly wondering whether there was a reason Anne wasn't denying the rumours. Was it because the rumours were based in truth? Was it possible that Anne really cared for him and it wasn't merely his imagination?

Gilbert knew the look he'd seen in her eyes at the Irvings' wedding, and he thought that he'd seen glimpses of it more than once since then. So, perhaps there really was something there if others could see it, too? Could it be that Anne really did hope for an engagement to him soon? His heart beat faster at the thought.

As Gilbert entered the reception room with Anne on his arm, he observed the customary stares and nods of the other students. Anne smiled up at him with mischief sparkling in her eyes.

"Look how many people are here already!" she exclaimed gaily. "I think this is going to be a wonderful evening, don't you, Gilbert?"

"Yes, I do believe this is going to be a marvellous dance," Gilbert agreed, feeling unusually stupid as he became distracted by the fascinating curl on Anne's forehead.

That curl had caused him unexpected disquiet in recent weeks, and he had to consciously refrain from reaching up to caress it whenever he was with her. It was taunting him again now, so he attempted to divert his attention by glancing around the room.

Charlie Sloane was standing across the room, looking sternly at them.

"I'm going to say hello to Charlie," Gilbert leaned down to murmur close to Anne's ear. By now, he knew better than to ask her to join him where Charlie was concerned.

Anne nodded and smiled cheerily at him as she waved her fan at him.

"Don't forget, you promised me the first dance," she said as she turned back towards Phil, Stella and Priscilla.

"No, I definitely won't forget," he reassured her with a grin.

As he turned away from the girls, Gilbert overheard Phil's voice drifting towards him.

"That Gilbert of yours is an absolute darling, Anne," Phil said. "But I truly don't understand why he still goes around with Charlie Sloane. Especially when he's friends with that gorgeous piece of mannie, Ronald Stuart. Don't you agree, Prissy?"

"Sshhh," Anne admonished. "Phil, he'll hear you."

Gilbert heard Anne giggling merrily with the girls as he strode away and hope began to glow within his heart. That tiny spark of hope began fuelling the flame that had been steadily burning within his breast since that glance at Echo Lodge all those months ago.

Yes, there was definitely reason to hope, Gilbert reflected to himself as he crossed the room and smiled expansively as he extended his hand to Charlie in greeting.

"Good evening, Charlie," Gilbert declared cheerfully. "It's a wonderful evening, isn't it?"

Gilbert was Anne's escort at nearly all the college affairs that year and with every function they attended together, that flicker of hope grew within him. The girls from Patty's Place came to almost all of the football games, and Anne always clapped and cheered the loudest for Gilbert. As the term went on, Gilbert found himself constantly searching Anne's eyes for that look that he knew he'd seen at Echo Lodge. Having Anne look at him that way again had become the most precious goal in the world to him, and he coveted it above all else.

Gilbert delighted in the academic challenges of his classes. Even though he could feel the pressure steadily building within him as he persistently watched Anne, always seeking that elusive glance, by day Redmond and the Lambs and football and the debating team were all welcome distractions.

But every night, he sought slumber in vain. By night, Gilbert was haunted by dreams of Anne, and he had taken to sleeping without his nightshirt as his hot, restless body twisted and turned uncomfortably on the bed. The dream of their home together was the most frequent. In that dream, Gilbert would be walking hand in hand with Anne through their home, pausing to stoop and pat the dog's head, watching Anne smiling and bending down to smell the vase full of roses by the window, pointing out the pictures on the mantelpiece to her, his face turned towards her, with his eyes always straining to see hers, but never quite able to see them clearly. The dream would end abruptly just as Anne was turning her head towards him, but he was never quick enough to catch the look.

Then there was the _other_ dream. The dream where he was in the living room at Patty's Place, and in the middle of a stimulating debate with Anne. Just at the point where Gilbert was about to win the argument, Anne would suddenly gaze into his eyes with such a scorching look in hers that it stole the breath from his lungs. Without warning, she would lean in to him, reaching up to caress his jaw and kiss him so thoroughly that he could do nothing but wrap his arms around her and kiss her lips as hungrily as he had ever longed to. Night after night, Gilbert would awaken from those dreams, panting and wanting, with his heart beating furiously, his crumpled sheets tangled around his hips, and wishing desperately that those dreams were real. Afterwards, he would lie awake for long hours into the night, listening to Charlie's loud snores from the room next to him and wondering feverishly how he was to make those dreams come true.

During the Christmas holidays, Gilbert returned to an Avonlea which was in the grip of such an early, cold, and stormy winter as even the oldest inhabitant could not recall. Green Gables was hemmed in by huge drifts and the A.V.I.S. made three unsuccessful attempts at hosting a party for the college students before giving up in despair. Despite the inclement weather, Gilbert waded through the snow drifts to Green Gables every possible evening.

The Avonlea gossips were as avid as ever and walking home from church he listened to their gossiping with more than a grain of salt.

"She'll probably be marrying Gilbert Blythe if his infatuation for her lasts till he gets through college…"

"…Worships the ground she walks on…"

"That'll be a match someday." This last, spoken with such conviction by Mrs Lynde to the other ladies, made the hope in Gilbert's heart flutter just a little more intensely.

If one of the Green Gables matrons would declare such a thing, then surely he wasn't imagining Anne's feelings for him?

With each visit Gilbert paid to Green Gables during that cold, stormy Christmas holiday, the flame in his heart grew a little brighter. Each time, it didn't escape Gilbert's notice that almost as soon as he arrived, after greeting him warmly, Miss Cuthbert quickly hustled off with the children to Mrs Lynde's domain. Nor was the implication of her actions lost on him. Each time, Gilbert wondered whether perhaps Marilla Cuthbert left them alone because Anne wanted it so.

During those holidays, Gilbert also studied Anne. As he sat at the Green Gables kitchen table with her, Gilbert noticed the frequent sudden and delicious silences in their usually garrulous conversations. Gilbert continued to examine Anne's features for evidence of that look he remembered so well. During those silences, he thought he'd caught glimpses of it again. Anne would invariably look up at him, blush hotly and glance away from Gilbert uncomfortably, just as if – just as if…

Finally, Gilbert decided he could withstand the uncertainty no longer. And if he wanted to know that answer, he knew he must take action.

It was on the boat as they returned to Kingsport after the Christmas holidays that Gilbert Blythe finally resolved that it was time for him to declare his feelings to Anne Shirley outright. He felt certain now that he had perceived an unmistakeable look lingering within the grey-green depths of her eyes more than once, and always those looks were accompanied by that fascinating blush staining her cheeks. He felt certain those looks and blushes meant that Anne must return his feelings.

Furthermore, he was determined to speak as soon as possible.


	6. Gilbert Speaks

_**A/N: My sincere and most heartfelt thanks go once more to every single one of you reading and reviewing this story. It makes me smile to know you're out there. :)**_

 _ **This chapter owes so much to Maud and her outstanding storytelling skills. You'll probably notice that plenty of the dialogue is hers, too.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – 'Gilbert Speaks'**

 _"There have been times when I thought you did care. I've deceived myself, that's all."_

 _\- Anne of the Island, Chapter XX, 'Gilbert Speaks'_

When they returned to Kingsport after the Christmas holidays, the question Gilbert longed to ask Anne was burning bright within his breast, and he was eager to find an opportunity to speak. However, the weeks fairly flew by, and Gilbert was not able to spend any time alone with Anne, although he called faithfully at Patty's Place every Friday evening, and saw Anne regularly in classes at Redmond.

During the month of February Gilbert had been studying Virgil's _Aeneid_ , and one of the lines from that text lodged in his mind.

 _Audentis Fortuna iuvat._ Fortune aids the daring.

He found he was repeating it to himself often. Virgil's words seemed to give Gilbert additional encouragement to propose to Anne soon, and this thought further inflamed his determination to speak.

Gilbert continued to escort Anne to all the Redmond functions that term, although it was usually as part of a larger group departing from Patty's Place, so there was little opportunity for him to talk to Anne privately on those occasions. And despite Gilbert extending several invitations for Anne to meet him alone, she seemed to always have a ready excuse.

When he asked her to come for a walk in the park with him one crisp day in February, Anne smiled at him sweetly and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. You know I'd love to, Gilbert, but I must finish this paper by Sunday evening."

The next week when he asked her if she'd like to take a stroll with him over to the graveyard at St John's for old times' sake, she looked so apologetically at him as she replied, "You know I would, except I promised Phil I would show her Marilla's fruit cake recipe. Phil imagines herself a real baker these days ever since she successfully baked that pie two weeks ago."

The following week he asked her if she would like to come and watch the debate, and she declined once more.

"Of course, ordinarily I would come, Gilbert," Anne looked regretful. "But Stella asked me if I would help her with her paper for the Philomathic Society this afternoon. Maybe you'd like to help, too? I'm sure she'd appreciate your thoughts."

Finally, on her twentieth birthday, Gilbert saw Anne walking alone across the grounds at Redmond. He immediately hastened over to her, with his heart suddenly beating fast.

"Hello, Anne," he said, smiling warmly into her sparkling grey eyes. "I was hoping to find you sometime today so I could wish you a happy birthday."

He reached into his pocket and held out a small wrapped package to her. Gilbert almost shivered when he felt her fingers lightly brush against his as she took the gift from him.

"Gilbert!" she admonished. "You really didn't need to get me a gift."

"Well, maybe not," he said with a slight shrug. "But I saw this a few weeks ago and thought of you. It's only a small token."

"Thank you," Anne smiled, as she tugged on the ribbon to open the small parcel in her hands.

Gilbert watched Anne's face light up with pleasure as she unwrapped his gift. It was a tiny book of poetry that he'd asked the book shop in Kingsport to order in especially for him last month.

"Keats!" she exclaimed delightedly, flipping through the pages. "How lovely! It's beautiful, Gilbert."

"I hoped you'd like it," he smiled.

Anne looked up from the book then and her sparkling grey eyes were smiling into his so gladly that Gilbert had to bite the inside of his cheeks to prevent himself from blurting "I love you."

"Of course I like it," she said. "It's wonderful. Thank you."

"Do you have any classes this afternoon?" he managed to gasp, wondering if she could actually hear his heart pounding within his chest. "It's quite mild today and I thought you might like to come for a walk in the park later?"

"What are you two whispering about?" Phil suddenly appeared next to Anne, and was smiling crookedly at Gilbert. "You look positively conspiratorial, Gilbert Blythe."

"No conspiracies," Anne smiled. "Gilbert has just suggested a walk in the park this afternoon. Why don't you join us, Phil?"

"Why, I'd _adore_ to come for a walk with you two darlings!" Phil exclaimed. "I was wondering how I was going to fill in my afternoon before the dance tonight. That sounds delightful, Gilbert."

Phil smiled happily as she hooked one arm in Anne's and the other in Gilbert's.

"Of course we'd be pleased for you to join us, Phil," Gilbert struggled to keep the frustration out of his voice.

Phil immediately started walking with them towards the park and continued to chatter on gaily.

"I've got the sweetest creamy yellow silk dress to wear tonight," Phil announced. "Are you coming to the dance, Gilbert? I feel sure you'll like it."

"Ah, no," said Gilbert, glancing over at Anne. "I had – ah, have – er, other plans for tonight."

"What a shame," Phil said lightly, as they continued towards the park. "And on Anne's birthday, too."

Every time he was with Anne that winter, Gilbert felt as though his skin was on fire with her proximity, and simultaneously he felt as if he was slowly losing his mind. There were moments during their debates at Patty's Place that appeared so similar to his nightly dreams, that it seemed like his whole world was on fire and there was an exhilarating pulse running through his body as he watched the flash of her eyes. More than once, Gilbert had held his breath, half-expecting Anne to reach for him and kiss him as passionately as she did in his dream, right there in front of the entire room. On those occasions, Gilbert would completely lose his train of thought and he would force himself to glance over at Stella's aunt in an effort to catch his breath and regain his mental faculties.

Before he realised it, the days had raced by and it was already April. Gilbert had been bursting with unspoken words since January.

He continued to watch Anne closely, seeking confirmation of his hopes regarding her feelings, and he had noticed that since Christmas she seemed decidedly more skittish in his presence. Gilbert had also observed that unless they were embroiled in one of their many heated debates in the living room at Patty's Place, Anne rarely held his gaze for long before she would look away nervously.

As the weeks passed, Gilbert felt sure that he was not imagining her responses to him anymore, and he was convinced that Anne's uncharacteristic behaviour must be proof that she was feeling something for him. The more he noticed it, the more certain he became of that as a fact.

So he was overjoyed to discover Anne alone in the orchard one day in April. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rusty scampering away from her towards the house.

Now was the moment, he could feel it. Now was his opportunity to speak.

At last.

This might be his only chance to speak with her before the holidays. Gilbert tried not to think about how much he would miss her when he was working at the newspaper office this summer while Anne returned to spend the break at Avonlea.

It was a moist, pleasantly odorous evening and the snow kept the harbour road muddy, and chilled the evening air. But grass was growing green in sheltered spots and Gilbert had found some pale, sweet arbutus in a hidden corner. He had immediately thought of Anne and walked towards Patty's Place with his hands full of it. When he spotted Anne sitting alone in the orchard, his heart started beating wildly in his chest. As he drew closer, he saw that Anne had that deliciously intriguing expression on her face as she gazed dreamily at the pale red sunset.

Gilbert took a steadying breath and glanced briefly at the flowers in his hand, so he missed the slight frown that crossed her face when she saw him.

" _Audentis Fortuna iuvat_ ," Gilbert whispered aloud.

If Anne was alone, then it seemed that Fortune really was favouring him this time, so Gilbert promised himself that he would be bold and dare to ask Anne the question which had been burning in his heart for so many weeks and months now.

When she took his Mayflowers and buried her nose in them ecstatically, Gilbert thought his heart would burst with jubilation at the sight of her.

 _I love you. I love you. I love you._ The words were running through his head like a joyful song.

Anne spoke of Avonlea, and seemed to be looking forward to seeing him there, too.

"No, I shall not be in Avonlea at all this summer, Anne," Gilbert replied, trying to disguise the disappointment in his voice that they wouldn't have a summer to spend together as they had last year.

"Oh." He watched her face fall a little at this news, and Gilbert was gladdened by her response, then even more so by her next words.

"You mustn't work _too_ hard," she said. Anne spoke so distractedly that it seemed she wasn't really concentrating on what she was saying.

Was it because Anne was just as flustered as he felt at merely being alone with her at last? Could she have already guessed what it was he wanted to say?

Gilbert's heart was beating so loudly in his chest that he could barely hear her next words. The blood was roaring in his ears and he was suddenly finding it difficult to draw breath. He must speak now. He must.

"I felt as if I had discovered a gold-mine," he heard her say absently.

"You are always discovering gold-mines," said Gilbert – also absently.

"Let us go and see if we can find some more," suggested Anne, sounding flustered to Gilbert again. "I'll call Phil and –"

It was time. _Audentis Fortuna iuvat._ Gilbert took a deep breath and began to speak.

"There is something I want to say to you."

"Oh, don't say it," cried Anne, pleadingly. "Don't – _please_ , Gilbert."

Gilbert's head was spinning, and he couldn't think clearly. Did she ask him _not_ to say it? Surely she _did_ want him to say it?

But it was too late.

"I must. Things can't go on like this any longer."

He couldn't stop the words from pouring out of his mouth in a rush.

"Anne, I love you." It felt so exhilarating to say it out loud to her at last. "You know I do. I – I can't tell you how much. Will you promise me that some day you'll be my wife?"

"I – I can't," Anne said.

Gilbert was shocked and found he'd temporarily lost his powers of speech. He was having difficulty comprehending her words. Did she just say she - _can't_? Why not? Surely Anne loved him, too? He had been so sure…

He sat there, staring at her dumbly for several moments before he finally roused himself to speak.

"Don't you care for me at all?" Gilbert asked stupidly.

Anne was twisting her hands together in her lap and her eyes were downcast so he couldn't see them.

 _Look at me, Anne. Please, look at me._

When Anne finally did look up, he wished she hadn't. Her already pale face was white to the lips, and her eyes – but he looked away quickly. Could he ever forget the look in her beautiful grey eyes? They were shining with unshed tears and pain, caused by his words. Caused by _him_.

Afterwards, Gilbert walked the darkened streets of Kingsport blindly for hours into the night, his senses numb and his mind as if he was in a fog. His legs dragged like he was wading through water, and he was unaware of what was occurring around him. The only sounds he could hear were Anne's words in his head.

 _"I don't love you, Gilbert. I don't love you, Gilbert. I don't love you, Gilbert."_

Anne's voice echoed relentlessly over and over in his mind as he walked. He couldn't think. Nothing was making any sense to him.

Gilbert didn't know what time it was when he finally returned to his boarding house. He stumbled up the stairs and managed to open the door to his room. Mindlessly, he sat on the edge of his hard, narrow bed and leaned forward as he covered his face with both hands. The realisation of what he'd done began to wash over him now, and he groaned aloud.

"We must - we _must_ go on being friends, Gilbert," she had implored him. She had practically begged him.

He could hear his own words, each one like a new wound piercing his heart.

"Your friendship can't satisfy me, Anne." The look in her eyes when he said that!

Gilbert wanted to go back in time to that moment and fall at her feet, beg for her forgiveness.

 _No! Don't listen to me, Anne. It's not true. Your friendship means_ everything _to me. What am I going to do without it?_

Even as understanding crashed over him like a wave, Gilbert was still having difficulty fully grasping what he had just wrought. Anne was gone, she never wanted to see him again.

He had to reconstruct his world without any Anne in it. Dully, he wondered how he was going to do that, even as more of Anne's words floated through his mind.

"Gilbert, you've spoiled everything." It was his fault.

"You must never speak of this to me again." Never speak to her again? What had he done?

Then his own words echoed through Gilbert's memory.

"I've deceived myself, that's all. Good-bye, Anne." How could he say good-bye to her like that? So coldly. With such finality.

He bent further forward on the edge of his bed, placing his hands over his head as his world came crashing down around him. The stupidity of what he'd done hit him like a blow to the stomach. He felt winded and began gasping for breath.

Gilbert felt the lump of anguish rise from deep within his belly until it burst out of his body in a grief-stricken sob.

 _What have I done?_

Gilbert lay down on his side, as he curled his long, lithe body into a tight ball with his arms still over his head. He wept into his pillow as he hadn't since he was a child, until his entire body was wracked with dry sobs.

Finally, exhausted, he fell asleep with Anne's words still floating painfully through his mind.

 _"I never, never can love you..."_

When the first warm, golden rays of the spring morning sunlight streamed through his window, and the memory of the previous night washed over him anew, Gilbert Blythe decided for the very first time he was not going to Redmond that day. He knew it was cowardly, but he wasn't sure he even had the strength to stand up, much less go out into the world.

Gilbert wanted to run to Anne and beg her forgiveness, tell her he'd made a mistake, beg her to forget what had happened last evening, tell her that of course he did want her friendship, that he'd do anything to keep her in his life. Then he remembered the look in her eyes when he'd said goodbye to her.

And Anne's words drifted through his mind once more. "You must never speak of this to me again."

Anne's friendship meant everything to him. Why would he throw it away like that? Why must he lose it after this fashion, worst of all, at his own hand? How could he have deceived himself so comprehensively?

He'd always treasured her friendship, watching over it and protecting it so carefully all this time. But it was only now that she was gone that Gilbert fully realised how incalculably precious Anne Shirley really was to him. Only now that he wondered desolately to himself where would he even begin to rebuild his world without Anne in it.

Gilbert knew it was all his fault, and now he must find a way to learn to live without Anne. Those words didn't even make sense to him. Somehow he must do it.

But he had no idea how.


	7. Reconstructing Worlds

_**A/N: My special thanks again go to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. I love to hear from you, so please don't be shy! :)**_

 _ **And where would any of us be without Maud?**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – 'Reconstructing Worlds'**

 _A world without any Gilbert in it! Anne repeated the words drearily. Would it not be a very lonely, forlorn place?_

 _\- Anne of the Island, Chapter XX, 'Gilbert Speaks'_

It was late into the afternoon, and Gilbert had still not arisen from his bed, oblivious to the outside world. The grief in his chest had left him stunned, the acute pain superseding everything else around him. He lay huddled under the covers, unable to face the reality of what lay outside the protection of his tiny boarding house room; unable to contemplate how to reconstruct his world without Anne in it.

Anne's words from the previous evening were still swirling through his head, as they had been all day.

 _"Don't say it. Don't –_ please _Gilbert."_ But even though she was pleading with him, he still didn't stop talking.

Instead, he'd continued on like a stupid, lumbering buffoon. _Why didn't I stop?_

 _"I never, never can love you."_ He'd been such a fool.

In his desperation to have Anne love him, Gilbert realised he'd tricked something into his head that he imagined was her love, but now he knew it wasn't real. All those girlish glances and blushes, all those passionate debates, all those romantic moments that he'd fancied were an indication of Anne's love. None of it was real. They meant nothing beyond friendship to Anne. They'd all been illusions, the creations of his feverish imagination.

 _"You've spoiled everything."_ It was his fault. He'd spoiled their beautiful friendship with his declarations of love, and now he must pay the price for his idiotic mistake.

Just as the glowing tints of sunset were transforming the grey walls of his drab room into glorious golden and pink hues, there was a loud knock at the door. Gilbert didn't move to answer it; fervently hoping whoever it was would go away. He knew he wasn't prepared to face his landlady, or Charlie or anybody else for that matter.

After a few more moments, there was another insistent knock, this time accompanied by a deep male voice.

"Blythe! Are you in there?" It was Ronald Stuart.

Gilbert didn't open his eyes or move as he silently wondered how long it would take for Ronald to leave if he didn't answer the door.

"Gilbert," Ronald called through the door. "Sloane told me you were too unwell to come to Redmond today and I've come to check on you."

Still Gilbert didn't move, and Ronald began pounding on the door again.

"Gilbert?" Ronald's voice sounded concerned now. "Are you all right?"

Gilbert muttered something under his breath about stubborn friends.

"Gilbert Blythe, if you don't open the door, I'm going to ask the landlady to come and unlock it."

Gilbert took a deep breath as he rolled onto his back, slowly opened his red rimmed eyes and blinked them rapidly in the fading light. He ran his fingers nervously through his tousled brown curls and the bed springs squeaked in protest as he sat up slowly and swung his long legs around so his feet touched the floor. Gilbert sat there for a moment, scrubbing his hand over the rough bristles on his unshaven face with a sigh and still pondering whether he would answer the door.

"I know you're in there," Ronald said. "I can hear you moving, so you'd better let me in. Right now."

Reluctantly, Gilbert pushed himself up and off the bed slowly and stepped across the tiny room to open the door. He was still wearing his crumpled shirt and trousers from the day before. His shirt was unbuttoned, revealing the dark hair covering his muscled chest. One side of his shirt was untucked from his trousers, the cuffs unfastened so the sleeves were dangling loosely at his wrists and his brown curls were a tangled mess atop his head.

When Gilbert opened the door, he was greeted by a concerned pair of dark blue eyes which immediately scrutinised his unkempt appearance.

"Good Lord, man, what has happened?" Ronald asked without preamble, looking aghast at Gilbert's dishevelled form. "How ill are you?"

With a sigh, Gilbert immediately turned from the door and lay face down on the bed again. He slowly drew the covers back over his head with one hand and his feet were dangling off the edge of the narrow bed. He turned his face away from Ronald towards the wall.

"I really don't feel well, Ronald," Gilbert said hollowly. "Please, just leave me alone. I'll be fine."

"Sloane told me you were in a bad way, old chap," Ronald said worriedly. "I see that he wasn't exaggerating for once. Is it something you've eaten?"

"No," Gilbert shook his head slightly.

"Do you have a fever then?" Ronald continued. "Perhaps I should call a doctor? Let me ask your landlady…"

"Ronald," Gilbert mumbled into his pillow. "I know you mean well. But please, could you just go away and leave me alone for a little while?"

There was a pause as Ronald looked around the small room, taking in the cluttered desk in the corner, which was laden with multiple towering stacks of books all leaning at precarious angles along with scattered reams of notepaper covered with Gilbert's neat, upright handwriting. The bed was placed along one wall directly underneath the window and a small armoire stood against the opposite wall. Knowing Gilbert's customary neat habits, Ronald was surprised to see Gilbert's jacket, suspenders, vest and collar lying in an untidy pile on the floor. His hat had been tossed carelessly on the chair next to the desk and his shoes lay under the bed where he'd haphazardly kicked them off.

"I'm not leaving until I know you're going to be taken care of properly while you're so unwell."

Moving Gilbert's hat to place it on the desk, Ronald sat down on the chair as he peered at Gilbert's prone figure on the bed.

"Tell me what ails you, and I'll do whatever I can to help," Ronald said gently. He leaned forward, with his legs placed wide and his elbows resting on his thighs as he clasped his hands together between his knees.

"Trust me, Ron, you can't help me," Gilbert muttered. "I just need to rest for a bit."

 _Or perhaps never leave this room again._

"That's it, I'm going to ask your landlady to call a doctor," Ronald stood up.

"No," Gilbert said. "I don't need a doctor."

"I think you do," Ronald looked at Gilbert sceptically.

"No, a doctor isn't going to help, I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?" Ronald looked more carefully at Gilbert's back. "What's the matter with you?"

"It's nothing."

 _Nothing at all. I've just discovered the girl I've been in love with for half my life doesn't love me, can never love me, and never wants to speak to me again._

"This is about a woman, isn't it?" Ronald asked bluntly.

Gilbert didn't answer.

"Is it?" Ronald persisted.

"How did you know?" Gilbert answered finally.

"I know enough of women's evil tricks to recognise heartbreak when I see it, Blythe."

"She's not evil," Gilbert's muffled voice came from the depths of his pillow. "She's the most beautiful, glorious thing in the world. I think I've loved her since I was thirteen years old. And now she hates me."

"Is this about Anne Shirley?"

More silence.

"What happened?" Ronald asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, Ronald."

"Did you quarrel with her?"

"No." _I only wanted her so desperately that I imagined she wanted me, too._

"Well, what then?"

"I proposed to her," Gilbert muttered forlornly. "And she refused me."

"Gadzooks, man!" Ronald exclaimed. "It's worse than I thought."

"I know," Gilbert agreed miserably. "How could I be so stupid?"

"That settles it, then," Ronald said decisively as he abruptly hauled the covers off Gilbert's prone body and flung them on the floor. "Get dressed. We're going out."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Gilbert hadn't moved from his position on the bed, and his hands were still clasped over his head. "I'm afraid I won't be very pleasant company for you."

"I'm not here for good company," Ronald declared. "I'm here to help you, Blythe. You know you'd do the same for me."

"Thank you for your kindness," Gilbert said. "But I'd really prefer to stay here. Forever."

"You have to gather yourself together, man," Ronald was all business now. "Have you eaten today?"

Gilbert shook his head, still face down on the bed and not meeting Ronald's gaze.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, I'm famished," Ronald retorted, grabbing Gilbert's elbow and trying to pull him up off the bed. "Come along."

"Truly, Ron," Gilbert began. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm fine…"

"I've been through this before," Ronald interrupted. "And I can tell you that you're not fine and this is certainly no conversation to be having on an empty stomach. I'm taking you out for supper."

"No!" Gilbert protested. "Ronald, I know you mean well, but I'm really not up to that."

"Pish tosh," Ronald exclaimed impatiently. "What's that line from Virgil you're always quoting to me?"

Gilbert winced painfully at the mention of it.

" _Audentis Fortuna iuvat_ ," he mumbled miserably.

"Yes, that's it," Ronald nodded. "Fortune favours the brave. So, come on, Blythe, be brave. Get up. You'll feel better once you've eaten and then you can tell me all about it."

"I really don't want to talk about it," Gilbert mumbled into his pillow. "Thanks all the same."

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer," Ronald said. "So, this will be much better for you if you just get up now before I summon the entire football team to lift you bodily out of this bed. Count yourself lucky that Sloane's gone out for the evening, otherwise I'm sure he'd be insisting on joining us."

Ronald bent to pick up Gilbert's discarded jacket, collar, tie and waistcoat from the floor. Ronald carefully placed the tie and waistcoat over the chair in the corner.

"I wish my valet were here," Ronald muttered to himself while he held up the jacket in front of him, trying unsuccessfully to brush the wrinkles out of it with his hand.

As Gilbert reluctantly sat up and raked his fingers through his hair, Ronald looked him over critically.

"You could do with a shave, Gilbert. I'll wait downstairs while you wash. You've got fifteen minutes or I'm coming up here again."

Less than an hour later, a freshly washed and less rumpled Gilbert and Ronald were being seated at a table in the corner of the dining room of the best hotel in Kingsport. Gilbert looked around him uneasily as they sat down.

"I don't think this is the sort of establishment that I can afford, Ronald."

"Nonsense, Blythe," Ronald didn't glance up from the menu. "I invited you here, so I hardly expect you to pay. Please, order anything you want."

"I'm really not hungry," Gilbert said.

"Very well, I'll order for you then," said Ronald as he gestured for the waiter.

As soon as their meals were placed in front of them, Ronald picked up his knife and fork and began eating, but Gilbert looked doubtfully at the food on the plate in front of him. He wasn't sure whether he could get anything past the painful lump of anguish in his chest.

"You must eat, Gilbert," Ronald gestured towards Gilbert's plate with his knife.

Gilbert picked up his silverware and began to push the food around his plate indifferently before taking a reluctant mouthful.

"That's the way," Ronald smiled and nodded approvingly. "You'll feel better for it."

After they'd finished the meal, the waiter placed balloons of cognac in front of each of them. Ronald settled back in his chair, swirling the liquid around in his glass as his steely blue eyes studied Gilbert's face carefully.

"Now, tell me everything," Ronald demanded.

"I've already told you everything," Gilbert replied, pushing his glass of brandy further away from him.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad," Ronald persisted, sipping at his drink.

"Yes it is," Gilbert muttered, not meeting Ronald's gaze. "She hates me now, Ronald."

"I'm quite sure she doesn't hate you, old chap," Ronald shook his head. "Why don't you just go and see her? You'll apologise for upsetting her and make up nicely. Easy."

"It's not that easy, Ron," Gilbert argued. "You didn't see the look in her eyes."

"Oh, yes I did," Ronald averred. "I saw the look in her eyes during those discussions you two are so fond of, and I can assure you, that most definitely wasn't hate."

"Well, apparently it wasn't love either," Gilbert said bitterly.

"She'll forgive you, no matter what you said," said Ronald. "So, why won't you go and speak with her if you feel that badly about it?"

"I can't," Gilbert said morosely. "I threw her attempt to continue our friendship back in her face."

"Just go to her and do whatever you can to salvage the friendship," Ronald urged. "If that's what you want."

"It's too late for that," Gilbert shook his head miserably.

"It's never too late," Ronald argued. "Won't you at least try to talk to her? You're both very good at that."

Gilbert closed his eyes and sighed heavily as he remembered Anne's words from last evening. _"You must never speak of this to me again."_

"No," Gilbert said finally. "I can't. She doesn't want to see me."

"Are you sure?" Ronald asked.

His eyes still closed, Gilbert swallowed hard and nodded.

"Well then you'd best move on," Ronald advised.

"I can't move on," Gilbert said bleakly. _How can I reconstruct my world without her?_

"Can't or won't?"

"It doesn't matter," Gilbert said. "I know you're trying to help, but I'd really rather not talk about it anymore."

There was another brief pause while Ronald examined Gilbert's pinched face.

"Well then, there's nothing else for it," Ronald announced, already gesturing for more cognac. "We're both going to get roaring drunk tonight."

"Leave the bottle here, please," he said to the waiter, who carefully placed the crystal decanter on the table in front of them.

"Ronald, you know I'm not really much of a drinker," Gilbert protested. He'd only taken a few sips of the wine with dinner and now he was looking askance at the cognac in front of him.

"Well, it's about time you started in that case," Ronald said decisively.

"I don't think liquor is going to help me," Gilbert objected.

"Listen to me, Blythe," Ronald leaned forward as he spoke seriously. "If you're really not going to go and try to get her back, then my advice to you is to forget her and move on. Cognac will help you to stop thinking. There's plenty more girls out there, you know."

"I don't care," Gilbert stated flatly. "None of them are Anne."

"Look at those girls over there, for instance," Ronald nodded in the direction of two girls seated at a table across the room from them. "They've barely stopped staring at us all night."

Gilbert glanced briefly at the two extremely pretty girls who were smiling and giggling at them before he slid his gaze back to Ronald.

"I don't think so," Gilbert said.

"I'll grant you, Anne Shirley's unique," Ronald said. "But, there's no point in eating yourself up over just one woman. You're young, you're clever, you're about to be the next President of the Lambs, and judging by the looks those girls over there are giving you, apparently not entirely unappealing to the fairer sex. Now, down the hatch, Blythe."

Ronald pointed to Gilbert's glass impatiently. He watched while Gilbert picked up his brandy balloon dubiously, looking at the amber liquid as though it might poison him.

"Go on, Gilbert," Ronald encouraged. "I guarantee you'll feel better for it."

Gilbert took a hesitant sip and gasped. His eyes watered as he felt the liquid slowly burning a trail down his throat until it finally settled into a not entirely unpleasant warmth in his belly. It did seem to alleviate the ache in his chest slightly.

"That's the way," Ronald nodded approvingly. "Now the rest of it."

Without further protest, Gilbert drained his glass and Ronald did the same with his.

Ronald poured more cognac into their glasses and motioned for Gilbert to drink again.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Ronald asked as Gilbert downed the cognac.

"I'm done with talking," Gilbert declared, shaking his head resolutely.

 _I've already done far too much talking, and look where that got me. If only I had stopped talking when Anne asked me to…_

Ronald threw back his cognac in one gulp and poured them both another generous splash.

"Very well, then," said Ronald. "No point in wasting away in despair because a woman is fair and cold."

"She's not cold, Ron…"

"Now," Ronald said, standing up abruptly and glancing across the room once more as he seized the decanter of cognac from the table. "Let's go see if I can't get those girls over there to talk to us. Doesn't appear like it'll be too difficult judging by the looks they've been giving us all evening. I'll take the blonde one and you may have the brunette."

 _I don't want either of them_ , Gilbert thought, but said nothing.

The two girls looked delighted as Gilbert and Ronald approached them.

"Good evening, ladies," Ronald said, smiling warmly as they approached the girls' table. "I wonder if I may be so bold as to introduce myself to you? Ronald Stuart, President of the Redmond Lamba Thetas, and this is my right hand man, Gilbert Blythe. How do you do?"

Two hours and quite a few more cognacs later, Ronald and Gilbert were standing on the street outside the hotel as they waited for the carriage that Ronald had ordered to take them home. Both men seemed to be quite unsteady on their feet. The cognac also seemed to have suddenly loosened Gilbert's tongue.

"She's perfect, Ronald," Gilbert slurred. "How could I be so foolish and ruin our friendship like that?"

"She's not perfect, Blythe," Ronald flung his arm haphazardly around Gilbert's shoulders.

"She's perfect to me," Gilbert sighed glumly. "She's perfect _for_ me."

"What about Betsy in there?" Ronald suggested. "She was very pretty and she seemed quite smitten with you, even though you barely spoke to her. I'm sure she'd like to help you forget Anne Shirley."

"Eliza," Gilbert corrected.

"Pardon?" Ronald looked confused.

"Her name was Eliza," said Gilbert. _Not Anne._

"Never mind her name," Ronald waved his hand impatiently. "She was extremely charming and I'm sure she would be more than delighted to help you to forget Anne."

"I don't want to forget her," Gilbert moaned. "I want her to love me."

"Better to think on something else, man," Ronald advised, swaying slightly as he grasped Gilbert's shoulder. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's that women are far too confusing for my liking. I suggest you focus on your studies and do your best to keep your life simple from here on in. You still want to be a doctor, don't you?"

"I suppose so," Gilbert nodded morosely.

"All right, well go to Redmond tomorrow and follow that ambition."

When Gilbert awoke the next morning, even though he had a shockingly painful headache, it was still no match for the excruciating ache in his heart. Nevertheless, Gilbert found that Ronald had succeeded in convincing him that he wasn't willing to throw his college career away, so he was able to get up and go to Redmond. Gilbert assiduously avoided the places he knew Anne frequented and he was grateful that he managed to not see her at all that day.

A few weeks later, Ronald graduated Valedictorian of his year and Gilbert was elected President of the Lambs. Even though he was pleased, the election had lost some of its lustre since the person Gilbert most wanted to tell never wanted to speak to him again.

Gilbert had continued on attending classes in his painful fog, so he was relieved when finally, it was the last day of his Sophomore year at Redmond and he had successfully avoided seeing Anne at all in that time. That afternoon, Gilbert was invited to high tea at Ronald's boarding house and he was saddened to be bidding farewell to his good chum.

"I'm going to miss you, Ronald," said Gilbert. "I don't know what I would've done without you these past few weeks. I – I can't thank you enough."

"Don't mention it," Ronald waved his hand in front of him dismissively. "I know you'd do the same for me, and I promise to make sure to get you involved next time I'm heartbroken."

"Nevertheless, I want to thank you for everything," Gilbert said sincerely. "Not just these past weeks."

Ronald eyed Gilbert speculatively for a moment before he replied.

"I've been wanting to ask a colossal favour of you, old chum," Ronald said slowly. "But it hardly seemed right to ask when you've been so unhappy."

"Anything for you," Gilbert replied, trying to smile encouragingly.

"My sister's coming to Redmond in September," Ronald said. "And I wanted to ask if you'd look after her."

Gilbert opened his mouth to protest at the same time that Ronald held his hand up to stop him.

"Now before you tell me you don't socialise anymore, hear me out," Ronald said. "I'm not trying to match make you, because she's already engaged to the oldest son of one of our father's friends, and he's richer than Croesus. I think he's a complete oaf, frankly, but Christine seems totally smitten and assures me the fellow's wonderful. Anyway, Christine's quite attractive and I wouldn't trust her with anyone else but you until she finds her feet at Redmond, and since she won't know anybody here with me gone, she'll be awfully lonely. What do you say? Would you mind terribly?"

"In that case, of course I won't mind, Ronald," Gilbert said.

"You really won't have to do too much," Ronald assured him. "You only need take her to a few of the dances and introduce her around, that's all. I'd be much obliged to you."

"You'd better warn her that I'm not the best company," said Gilbert.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Blythe," Ronald smiled. "I'll let her work that out for herself."

The next week, Gilbert commenced his job at the _Daily News._ He spent the summer working hard, grateful for the activity. Gilbert was aware of feeling "something gone which should be there" and he felt a piercing pain to his heart every time he realised it was Anne's absence. Even though she was in Avonlea for the summer and he wasn't, Gilbert knew she would have written to him while he worked at the newspaper. Every day of that summer, Gilbert missed each and every one of those precious letters from Anne as keenly as he felt the absence of their banter and closeness.

At the end of August, Gilbert received a letter from Ronald Stuart.

 _Gilbert, old boy,_

 _I'm enclosing the details of Christine's accommodation when she arrives in Kingsport on September 6th. I'm relying on you to look after her, because I know she'll be dreadfully lonely when she first arrives. And, believe me, Christine is such a social creature, she won't like that at all. I've also told her to expect you to call on her once she's settled._

 _I feel sure you'll enjoy her company if you give her a chance and get to know her. Christine's quite a jolly thing, and she'll do a lot of the talking, so I expect you'll like that. Just wait till you hear her play the piano, she's really very good._

 _I can't thank you enough for this favour, you must know I am most appreciative._

 _Ronald_

Just take her to a few dances and show her around. Ronald had asked it like that would be an easy task.

Gilbert knew he could never take Christine to a dance without thinking of Anne, and that it would be even more agonising for him if Anne was there, too. He'd managed to drag himself around the Redmond campus to attend his classes in the last few weeks of term, but he just couldn't imagine dancing again if it wasn't with Anne.


	8. Enter Roy

_**A/N: My thanks go to every single one of you reading, reviewing and following this story. You know who you are.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - 'Enter Roy'**

 _Gilbert was standing under the palms just across the room talking to a girl who must be Christine Stuart._

 _\- Anne of the Island,_ _Chapter XXVI, 'Enter Christine'_

One evening the following February, Gilbert examined what he could see of his appearance in the distorted little mirror hanging on his bedroom wall as he straightened his tie for the umpteenth time.

Brooding hazel eyes stared back at him dully from beneath brown curls smoothed down on his head. After all, he didn't want to embarrass the very stylish Christine Stuart at the reception tonight. His chiselled jaw was set into determined lines and his full lips were pressed together firmly as he resolved once more to be as cheerful as he could for Christine's sake. And for Ronald.

He'd received a letter from Ronald over the Christmas holidays, rebuking him for not showing Christine about more.

 _When I asked Christine about you, she said she's hardly been anywhere with you at all, except for a few dull functions that you agreed to escort her to, because you're always studying. Now, I know you can do better than that, Gilbert, and I want you to promise me you'll take her to the first big dance of the year, as well as anything else you think is appropriate. Christine's not complaining, of course, you know she's not like that. But I think it would be good for you to get out more, old chum. Please, if not for yourself, would you do it for me?_

When Gilbert received Ronald's letter, he'd immediately felt a pang of remorse at neglecting his promise to his friend so shamefully. Even though Gilbert knew it was cowardly, he'd been deliberately avoiding anything where he thought Anne might be in attendance.

However, to appease Ronald and his own conscience, since returning to Redmond after the holidays, Gilbert had escorted Christine to several of the Redmond social events. Luckily for him, Anne had not attended any of them, and Gilbert was supremely grateful for that. He had even asked Christine to come along to watch him on the debating team the previous week, and he'd been surprised when she agreed to come so readily.

"I'd be delighted, Gilbert," Christine smiled enthusiastically. "Thank you."

But this evening was different. Gilbert was preparing to escort Christine to the reception the Juniors were hosting for the Seniors, and he knew that Anne would certainly be there. As he surveyed his reflection in the mirror, he was steeling himself to again watch Anne on the arm of Royal Gardner. And restraining himself from pummelling Gardner into the floor.

"That will have to do, Blythe," he said aloud to his reflection, squaring his shoulders resolutely.

Gilbert tried not to think about that reception last November, when he had first seen Anne sweep into a Redmond function on the arm of a tall, dark handsome man who wasn't him.

On that occasion, his body's physical reaction to seeing Anne and Roy together had taken Gilbert completely by surprise. As soon as he saw them together, Gilbert's heart had felt as though it was being squeezed tightly from within his chest, the room began spinning and his stomach immediately started churning. The wave of nausea hit him so violently, that he had to sprint outside immediately to vomit.

After he'd emptied the contents of his stomach into a pot plant and the dry-retching had subsided, Gilbert had returned to apologise to Christine, then lied to her that he would have to leave because he wasn't feeling well.

 _Well, I suppose it wasn't entirely untruthful_ , he thought to himself. _I have been sick since last April. Lovesick._

Even after all this time the constant lump of pain in his stomach didn't feel like it had abated at all. Absently, Gilbert reflected that he'd grown used to it now.

Gilbert brushed his fingers across the dark lapels of his jacket once more to make sure there were no specks of dust on his attire. After all, he'd promised Ronald that he wouldn't disgrace his sister when he took her out.

He remembered that first meeting with Christine in September. The week she arrived, Gilbert had dutifully sent her a polite note introducing himself, just as Ronald had requested. She had immediately sent him a very sweet reply, suggesting that they meet as soon as possible.

Accordingly, he'd arranged to meet her at her boarding house where they took tea together. Christine was a tall girl, with large dark blue eyes, an ivory complexion and a gloss of darkness on her smooth hair. Gilbert had liked her immediately. She reminded him of Ronald and he found her quite as jolly as Ron had promised.

"Thank you for coming to meet me, Mr Blythe," Christine had said at that first meeting. "I'm ever so grateful to you."

"It's my pleasure, Miss Stuart," replied Gilbert, smiling at her as warmly as he could. Smiling didn't seem to come too easily to him these days, and he felt a fraud.

"Please, won't you call me Christine?" she pleaded sweetly. "I don't know anyone at Redmond, and I feel like I've no friends at all! Ronald's told me so much about you, I feel as though I already know you. I'd be so obliged if you would."

"Of course, Christine," Gilbert said courteously. "But in that case, I will have to insist that you call me Gilbert. It seems only fair."

 _What difference does it make?_ Gilbert thought miserably. _I don't particularly care what anyone calls me anymore._

 _Listen to yourself, Blythe,_ he berated himself. _She's a nice girl and Ronald's sister. You're being most unchivalrous._

"That's very chivalrous of you," Christine beamed, making Gilbert start.

"Ronald told me that you're studying music," said Gilbert politely.

"Yes," Christine nodded enthusiastically. "I love to play piano and I sing a little."

"That's very interesting," Gilbert said sincerely. "I can't play a note myself."

"Mother and Father made me have lessons ever since I was a small child," Christine rolled her eyes slightly. "Mother thought all well brought up young ladies needed to play an instrument."

"I've heard you're very good," Gilbert smiled.

"Oh, that would be Ronald," she laughed. "He's always overestimating my talent. I think I'm just fair to middling really."

"Nevertheless, I'd like to hear you play." Gilbert found that he was enjoying Christine's conversation.

"You could come to the concert next week if you like," Christine smiled prettily. "It would mean so much to have someone I know in the crowd. I'm not used to being an outsider, and I've been so lonely since I got here these past few days."

"Well I can easily remedy that for you," Gilbert smiled, suddenly feeling sorry for the girl. When he'd arrived at Redmond, he'd at least known Charlie and Priscilla Grant as well as Anne. "I think I know most everyone on campus now, so I'm sure I can introduce you around."

"I told Ronald that he was being overprotective," Christine said, before leaning in to him to whisper frankly. "But now that I'm actually here, I'm finding Redmond a bit daunting. I never imagined it would be so big! I'm so glad he told you to introduce yourself to me. You will make sure to accompany me to all the best functions won't you, Gilbert?"

"Well, I'll try. But won't your fiancé be upset about you being seen with someone else all the time?"

"Oh goodness, no," Christine laughed, fluttering her hand in front of her. "Andrew was delighted when Ronald told him. He's been worried that I might go into a fit of hysterics or faint or something if left to fend for myself at Redmond. He's awfully sweet, but I'm afraid he's of the opinion that women need a man around all the time to look after them, and Ronald assured him that you're a trustworthy fellow."

Christine stopped herself abruptly, and her dark blue eyes grew round as she placed her fingers over her mouth in embarrassment for a moment.

"Oh!" she gasped, her eyes still wide. "Listen to me rambling on, I'm such a chatterbox. I do apologise, Gil. You don't mind if I call you Gil, do you?"

Gilbert shook his head, smiling.

"I always talk too much," said Christine. "Andrew is forever telling me to stop. You must tell me to stop if you get tired of listening to me, won't you? I promise I _can_ stop if you ask me to."

"I'm used to people who like to express themselves," he replied. "So, I wouldn't dream of telling you to stop talking, Christine."

Gilbert stopped himself from wincing as his mind was filled with a sudden picture of Anne chatting to him brightly on one of their picnics in Avonlea, then arguing cleverly in one of their debates, until finally that image morphed into his dream where she grabbed him and kissed him passionately on the mouth. He had to blink rapidly to dispel that picture from his head.

"That's a relief," Christine smiled prettily up at him. "It's so nice to have someone to talk to, don't you think?"

Gilbert nodded.

"Besides," he leaned in to Christine confidentially. "I've been known to talk quite a lot myself, occasionally."

 _Usually with a beautiful redheaded girl, whom I'm so hopelessly in love with that I couldn't keep my mouth shut whenever I was around her_. _Not even to stop myself from proposing like a fool._

"So, perhaps, _you_ might have to tell _me_ to stop sometimes," he finished, smiling at her warmly.

"Ronald told me I would like you," Christine grinned delightedly. "I think we're going to get along splendidly, Gil."

And they really had, Gilbert thought to himself. Christine was a sweet girl with a sunny disposition, and he had come to think of her as he might a younger sister, if he'd had one.

However, since that first meeting until he'd received Ronald's letter, Gilbert had escorted Christine to surprisingly few events. Even though she would often ask him about dances and receptions, Gilbert would usually declare that he had pressing study requirements and couldn't attend, but he would often agree to meet her at her boarding house for tea, or take long walks with her down to the park nearby.

Even though he'd been out with Christine several times since Christmas, he had hesitated at coming to this reception with her tonight. Initially, he'd tried to demur because he knew Anne and Roy would be there, declaring that he needed to study, and even going so far as to find her an alternate escort for the evening.

"Oh, no, Gil!" Christine had protested. "Please say you'll come. You study far too much, you know. I'm sure it'll be fun."

"I'm sure it will be fun, but I really do have to study, Christine," he protested. "I've got that paper due on the Roman stoics, and I'm nowhere near done."

"Please, Gil?" Christine persisted. "I won't take 'no' for an answer. Say you'll go?"

"You know, you're more like your brother than anyone told me," Gilbert smiled, shaking his head indulgently. "Very well then. I'll go with you."

The delighted grin that spread across Christine's face as she clapped her hands in glee made him glad he'd agreed.

And so, Gilbert found himself standing in his tiny boarding house bedroom, wondering if he was straightening his tie for Anne or for Christine.

When he met Christine at her boarding house, as usual, he noticed the difference between her luxurious accommodation and his own modest and noisy lodgings located in a much less salubrious quarter of the city. While the best that could be said of Gilbert's room was that it was cheap and clean, Christine's boarding house was a huge mansion located in a quiet neighbourhood and occupied by wealthy young ladies, most of whom attended Redmond college.

When he arrived to take Christine to the reception, she was deep in conversation with one of said young ladies, nodding politely.

The other girl turned her head to scrutinise Gilbert closely, raising her eyebrows slightly. Reflexively, he straightened his tie again, feeling her censure, not realising that the girl was very much appreciating the sight of Gilbert Blythe's tall, upright figure in the doorway. His dark suit hugged his broad shoulders appealingly, and the collar of his white shirt framed his chiselled jaw to perfection.

Christine immediately rushed over to him, grasping his forearm gratefully.

"Thank goodness you're here, Gilbert," Christine whispered. "That girl is a colossal bore, even if her daddy is the one of the richest men in Kingsport."

Gilbert smiled, doffed his hat and nodded politely to the very plain young woman, who seemed delighted to receive his attention. She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Christine was wearing a silk gown of a deep blue hue that perfectly brought out the violet in her eyes and the rich, dark tints of her elegantly styled hair, but Gilbert was oblivious to Christine's glossy tresses and rose-leaf complexion as he helped her put on her coat. He was, however, acutely aware that he would have to watch Anne on Roy's arm all evening.

Nevertheless, Gilbert proffered his arm to Christine gallantly and escorted her out into the chilly February evening.

When they arrived at the reception, Gilbert was slightly relieved to discover that Anne and Roy weren't there yet, so he had some extra time to brace himself.

"Why don't we stand over by those palms for a few minutes?" he suggested. "It looks quiet over there and we can talk."

Gilbert didn't mention that it also afforded him a perfect view of the entrance, so he would see Anne before she noticed him.

 _You're such a coward_ , the mocking voice inside him chided. _How ridiculous, not brave enough to face your old school chum._

"Of course," Christine agreed politely, but looked slightly disappointed. She liked to be positioned in the middle of the room at receptions like these, so she could watch everything that was happening, not hidden behind palms and lurking in corners.

"I had a letter from Andrew today," Christine said gaily. "He's in Vancouver this week, did I tell you? Ronald says he hopes all this training to take over the family business will improve him a little. I don't think Ronald is all that fond of Andrew, you know. His father is insisting he has to work hard before we get married. Andrew, that is, not Ronald of course…"

Gilbert stopped listening when he caught a flash of red from the corner of his eye, and he knew it was her. It was them. His heart started beating faster and he steadfastly kept his eyes away from the entrance, trying to delay the inevitable pain of seeing her.

"Who is that lovely girl with the red hair speaking to Royal Gardner?" Christine asked. "Her dress is gorgeous, isn't it?"

He had to look at her.

Slowly, torturously slowly, Gilbert directed his gaze towards Anne. She was standing across the room, near the entrance talking to Gardner, and Gilbert could hear her delicious, silvery laughter weaving a spell and floating through his brain. Heat suffused through his body and his breath caught in his throat as his eyes fell on her at last.

She was beautiful.

"That's Anne Shirley," he replied, trying to keep his voice steady. "I used to go to school with her in Avonlea."

"Oh, isn't that spooky?" Christine exclaimed. "Roy's family and mine have known each other for years."

"Yes, spooky," Gilbert agreed.

Gilbert tried to concentrate on what Christine was saying, but her voice faded from his mind as he watched Anne in his peripheral vision. She was shimmering before him and he wanted her so badly it hurt.

That dress. That _dress_.

It was a simple slip of cream silk with a cream chiffon over-dress. But it was the tiny rosebuds embroidered all over the chiffon which arrested his attention. She looked like a nymph sprouted from the garden, like Chloris. Gilbert wanted to run his fingertips over each of those delicate rosebuds, starting from the trail at the hem of her gown and then kiss each one in turn until finally he kissed her rosebud lips.

That one adorable curl on Anne's forehead was taunting him again. That lock of hair had captured his attention for so long, always looking like it would unravel and fall into her eyes, but never dropping. Gilbert vividly remembered having to concentrate on stilling his hands when he was with her, clenching his fingers in his pockets sometimes to stop himself from reaching over to caress that curl, wanting to push it back just for the delight of watching it tumble back down over her forehead again. He remembered every time he was close to her, longing to lean over and whisper something in her ear or invent an excuse to touch his fingertips to the matching curls coiling at the nape of her neck.

Now that Roy Gardner was the one who had permission to touch those soft tresses, Gilbert made a conscious effort to never look in Anne's direction or think about that curl too often.

But now, watching her laughing, with the soft expanse of her white throat slipping out of that creamy gown, the urge to touch her was so strong, Gilbert shoved his fist in his pocket through force of habit. He felt the familiar clench in his stomach at the same time that his heart twisted painfully in his chest.

"Are you feeling quite well, Gil?" Christine asked him solicitously. "You've gone rather pale all of a sudden."

"Yes," Gilbert managed to choke out, still staring at Anne. "I'm fine, thank you."

He was reminded of the vicious surge of nausea washing over him at his first sight of Roy with Anne. Because he knew, he _knew_ then. This wasn't like the times in Avonlea when Anne had walked home with Charlie Sloane. On those occasions she looked glum or at best bored by Charlie's company, barely even glancing in poor Charlie's direction as she strolled beside him.

But the way Anne looked at Roy was something else entirely. It was the way Gilbert had been wishing she would look at him ever since he was thirteen years old. He had coveted that expression. Up until Royal Gardner came on the scene, Gilbert had been comforted somewhat by the fact that he had never seen Anne look at anyone like that.

When Anne was with Roy, she was glorious. Like a shimmering butterfly finally released from its cocoon, and glittering in the sun. She was stunning, stretching out her gorgeous butterfly wings for all to see, and Gilbert was mesmerised by her, even more than he had been before, if that was even possible.

Gilbert knew that Roy Gardner could offer Anne everything that he couldn't - money, prestige, glamour, a life that wanted for nothing. Anne deserved all of that, and more. Gilbert reminded himself that there was nothing he wanted more in this world than for Anne to be happy. But not with Gardner. Surely she wouldn't be happy with him, would she?

He wanted so desperately to be happy for her and Gilbert told himself that he ought to be delighted to see the blissful expression on her face as she gazed up into Roy's dark, inscrutable eyes.

 _After all, that's what we want for those we love, isn't it?_ But Gilbert and his shrunken, wizened heart had hoped and yearned for Anne to be happy with him.

Tall and distinguished-looking, the cut of Roy's clothes were obviously expensive and clearly well beyond Gilbert's humble and limited means.

Gilbert was haunted by that fateful day last April, as he remembered watching the words falling from Anne's mouth over and over in his mind: "You've spoiled everything" and then, like a red-hot poker twisting in his chest "I never, never can love you."

Those words had burned into Gilbert, scarring his heart as deeply as a cattle brand, and he was still ablaze with the idiocy of his mistake. The memory of it still brought the bile rising up into his mouth.

Now that Gilbert could see Anne with Royal Gardner, he realised the extent of his own folly. With a sinking heart, Gilbert realised Anne had never looked at him the way she was looking at Gardner. Not once.

What a fool he'd been to imagine that a few blushes and fluttering eyelashes meant that Anne cared for him when faced with the adoring looks she was casting Gardner's way. How thoroughly he had deceived himself with false hopes of her feelings towards him. He had been so stupid to think Anne returned his love when it was obvious she had felt nothing for him but friendship. Nothing. And he'd thought Anne was the one with the vivid imagination.

He remembered the first Friday he'd gone to Patty's Place after that terrible evening in the orchard. Phil had invited him and he'd gone there simply to prove to himself that he could.

Gilbert had been so grateful to Phil for the ceaseless badinage and repartee that Friday. He knew that Phil was throwing jokes and banter his way deliberately, attempting to help him and trying to cheer him up. Gilbert had felt ridiculously, pathetically indebted to her for doing so.

But that was before Gardner had turned up. Gilbert could still tolerate seeing Anne then, because the pain had been a little more bearable. That was when there was no-one else appearing at Anne's side at Redmond and at functions all over Kingsport.

"That's her, isn't it?" Christine's voice broke through Gilbert's musings.

"Pardon?" Gilbert looked startled, as he glanced at Christine. "I'm terribly sorry, I must have been daydreaming. What did you say, Christine?"

"That's her," Christine nodded towards Anne before looking back at him sympathetically. "I can tell by the way you've been looking at her. That's the girl who broke your heart."

Gilbert didn't answer her, as he stared at the floor glumly and swallowed hard. Was he being that transparent?

He suddenly felt he had to do something or else he would go mad, and silently Gilbert reminded himself that he'd promised he wouldn't leave this reception early. So he raised his head and looked determinedly into Christine's sparkling blue eyes.

"Would you care to dance, Christine?"

"Why, I'd love to, Gilbert," Christine answered, taking his hand and smiling. "I thought you'd never ask."

Later that evening, when Gilbert was alone in his room, he sat down at his desk and sighed heavily as he looked morosely at his books, attempting to distract himself with study.

Listlessly, with his elbow resting on the desk and his chin propped on his hand, Gilbert began reading the text opened in front of him.

 _Demand not that events should happen as you wish; but wish them to happen as they do happen, and your life will be serene._

Gilbert sighed again. He was feeling far from serene, so he closed the book and pushed it away from him impatiently.

"That's easy for you to say, Epictetus," he muttered to the book. "What do you know about love?"

Mindlessly, Gilbert picked up another book and opened it. This time it was Seneca, one of his favourite philosophers.

 _We are not given a short life but we make it short, and we are not ill-supplied but wasteful of it,_ Gilbert read.

Gilbert sat up slightly and picked up the book with more interest as he continued reading.

 _Let all your activity be directed to some object, let it have some end in view._

Gilbert leaned back in the chair and pondered those two sentences for a full ten minutes as the realisation dawned on him of just how wasteful he had been lately. The opportunities which Redmond afforded him, and that he'd been so grateful for during those first two intoxicating years had been squandered carelessly by him ever since April.

As another thought dawned, Gilbert reached across the desk for a letter he'd received earlier that day from the Dean of Redmond, and re-read it, this time with far more attentiveness than he'd shown earlier.

 _Dear Mr Blythe_

 _We are delighted to advise that you have been selected as one of the eligible applicants for the Cooper Prize Scholarship…_

Here was an opportunity which Gilbert would have jumped at this time last year, but instead, he had tossed the epistle across the desk apathetically, barely giving it more than a cursory glance.

Suddenly, Gilbert was furious. He was furious with himself.

"Get a hold on yourself," he thought. "Stop wasting your life away over a girl who doesn't care for you. You _should_ have had a wonderful time tonight. You spent the evening with a lovely girl who danced with you when you asked her, at a reception that will long be remembered as a triumph for the Juniors. But instead you spent it mooning over Anne, who clearly doesn't want you, and is deliriously happy with someone else. Meanwhile, you were rudely neglecting the lovely girl who was in front of you - Ronald's _sister_ , for pity's sake - a girl who's sweet and lonely and asking for nothing more than to be your friend."

There and then, Gilbert resolved to make it up to Christine immediately. He would send her a note in the morning asking her to come to the football game on the weekend, and from now on, he would happily escort her to any of the receptions she wished to attend with him.

"So, that's enough!" the voice in his head was louder now. "It's been almost a year. Anne doesn't love you, and she will never love you. She told you so herself in April, and now you've seen it for yourself. She has never once looked at you like she looks at Royal Gardner, and it's futile to think she ever will. You can't compete with that, so you must stop and move on, just like Ronald said. You have to stop loving Anne Shirley."

Stop loving Anne. Those words didn't seem to go together.

"I _can_ learn to stop caring for her," he said aloud, his determination apparent in the set of his jaw. "I _will_ learn."

 _Let all your activity be directed to some object, let it have some end in view._

Resolutely, Gilbert picked up his fountain pen, and began composing his reply to the Dean, finally remembering he had ambitions and that meant he had a future. Even if that meant a future without Anne.

After he'd finished writing the letter, he spoke aloud again.

"It's time to move on, Blythe."

Easier said than done, maybe. But Gilbert Blythe always succeeded at anything he applied himself to learn.


	9. A Most Cordial Pair

**Chapter 9 – 'A Most Cordial Pair'**

 _Anne had met Christine several times … and had been charmingly sweet to her. Christine had also been charmingly sweet. Indeed, they were a most cordial pair._

 _-Anne of the Island, Chapter XXIX, 'Diana's Wedding'_

True to his new resolution, the very next morning, Gilbert sent Christine a note, asking if she would like to come and watch the football game on Saturday. He received her acceptance almost immediately.

 _Dear Gil_

 _Thank you so much for your kind invitation. It would be such a thrill to watch you play!_

 _I would be delighted if you would call for me on Saturday afternoon at a time convenient for you._

 _Ever your friend._

 _Christine Stuart_

When he read her reply, Gilbert was again beset by a pang of remorse for not inviting Christine to more social events, and he resolved to make the game as enjoyable as possible for her.

The following Saturday afternoon, Gilbert walked briskly to Christine's boarding house in plenty of time to escort her to the football game. The clear blue sky of the crisp February afternoon heightened the sharpness of the frosty air as Gilbert tugged the collar of his coat tighter around his neck. It was going to be muddy and cold at the football field.

When Gilbert arrived at Christine's boarding house, she was waiting for him wearing a charming white dress which was complemented by a bright scarlet belt and a stylish woollen cap in Redmond colours. She also had a red and white striped ribbon pinned to her lapel that reminded him of the one Anne always wore to the games, so he glanced away from it quickly.

"That's a very nice suit," Gilbert observed, smiling.

"Do you like it?" Christine grinned. "Andrew sent the cap for me this week. I've got mittens to match, too. To support the team, you understand."

"Yes, of course," Gilbert replied. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_ for inviting me, Gilbert," Christine grinned eagerly. "I love football and I used to watch Ronald and Andrew play all the time at home. I can't tell you how excited I am!"

"I hope it won't be too cold for you today," Gilbert said. "There's quite a nip in the air."

"Oh, please don't worry about that," Christine said. "I'm sure watching the game will warm me up."

When they arrived at the football field, Gilbert walked along the sideline with Christine to find her a seat. He could hear snatches of whispers from some of the people already seated in the crowd.

"…haven't seen him with anyone at all since Anne Shirley. Not for want of trying…"

"I heard that Edith actually _asked him_ to take her to one of the games last year and he _refused_. Politely of course, but…"

"Eliza said she met him last April with Ronald Stuart, but he wouldn't give her the time of day…"

"…Mary told me that even though she stood _right next to him_ at that reception for the Seniors last week, he didn't ask her to dance…"

"…Ronald Stuart's sister. They're very rich, you know. Perhaps _that's_ why he'll walk with _her_ …"

Ignoring the whispering, Gilbert led Christine past them until he spotted a vacant seat for her by the sideline. He realised it was exactly the same place where Anne always used to sit to watch the games. But Anne hadn't sat there for almost a year now, so Gilbert firmly put those thoughts from his mind as he led Christine to the empty seat. _Remember, it's only a seat, Blythe, just like any other._

"Why don't you sit here, Christine?" Gilbert asked solicitously. "You'll get a good view of the game."

As he settled Christine in that seat, Gilbert reflected to himself that it wasn't as painful as he'd imagined seeing someone else sitting there. He had been reading the Stoics voraciously all week in an effort to gain some wisdom that might help bolster his purpose to move on, and he remembered Seneca's words: _we suffer more from imagination than from reality._ As usual, Seneca was right, Gilbert thought wryly.

"This is perfect, Gil," Christine said and then shivered as she hugged her arms around her body. "Oh! It's quite chilly today, isn't it?"

"Here, you can use my coat to keep you warm," Gilbert smiled as he shrugged out of his overcoat.

"Thank you," said Christine, smiling up at him gratefully. "I'm sure I'll warm up soon enough once the game starts."

Just as he was bending to tuck his coat comfortably around Christine's shoulders, Gilbert caught a familiar flash of red out of the corner of his eye.

Without thinking, he glanced up and suddenly saw a pair of clear, grey eyes glaring at him scornfully from where Anne was sitting a few rows away with Roy Gardner.

Gilbert looked away quickly as he felt the sting from that intense stare pierce straight through his heart. He could feel all of Anne's animosity in that scowl, and he recognised the extent of her dislike for him.

Unable to stop himself, Gilbert glanced up at Anne again. She was still looking in his direction and her pointed chin was raised just enough to convey her disdain. Gilbert had been on the receiving end of just such a look in their school days often enough to recognise it.

"She hates me," Gilbert thought to himself miserably. "And no wonder. I was such a fool."

Even from this distance, Gilbert could see the curl on her forehead was fluttering alluringly in the breeze. Gilbert shoved his fist in his pocket instinctively. Then he watched, horrified, as Royal Gardner took one glove off and reached up to touch that curl, before gently tucking it into Anne's cap. Anne turned to Roy with her soft, pink lips curved up in a smile, and Gilbert looked away quickly.

He'd felt the bite of Anne's wrath at Avonlea School during all those years when she had refused to speak to him, but this was far worse. At school, it had pained him that she had resolutely refused to acknowledge or even look at him, but this hurt more. Then he'd never known what it was to have Anne Shirley look at him with mischief sparkling in her eyes, or laughter, or the determined glint in her eyes during one of their heated debates or that tantalising glimmer of emotion that he'd caught in her eyes at Echo Lodge. Did he really just imagine that?

Seeing the bitterness in Anne's eyes now, Gilbert considered how entirely wrong he'd been.

More of Seneca's words floated through his mind. _Errare humanum est._ To err is human.

"Well, I certainly can't deny that I'm all too human," he thought, as he looked away from Anne and Roy. "Mistaking Anne's feelings for me was the most monumental error of my entire life."

Gilbert forced a smile to his lips as he glanced down at Christine.

"See you after the game, then," he said genially.

"Good luck, Gil," she smiled up at him again.

It was a close game, and Gilbert's team was beaten by a narrow margin. The wet snow on the ground had caused the field to become ever muddier as the game progressed, so by the time the game finished, Gilbert's football jersey was stuck to his chest and back, wet with mud and sweat.

Gilbert immediately made his way back to Christine, smiling at her warmly. His brown curls were plastered to his head with sweat, and there were drops of mud splattered across his face.

Christine's face was flushed from the chilly air but she was grinning broadly at him.

"Well done, Captain!" she exclaimed delightedly. "What a thrilling game."

"Why, thank you," Gilbert replied smiling down at her. "The team played exceptionally well today, even if we did lose in the end."

He looked down at the mud caked over his clothing and smiled ruefully. The well-defined muscles of his chest and abdomen were clearly visible beneath his dripping wet sweater.

"I suppose you don't want to go to the debate with me looking like this," Gilbert laughed, lifting his arm to wipe at his face with his sleeve. The gesture smeared a stripe of mud across one side of his face from jaw to forehead. His curls were sticking up on one side of his head in a wild sweaty mess, and even his eyelashes were coated in mud.

"You've just made it worse, Gil," Christine giggled.

Still laughing, she reached up to wipe at his face and then stopped with her hand raised half way to his cheek as she glanced over his shoulder. Gilbert heard a cultured male voice behind them.

"Christine Stuart!" the voice exclaimed. "I thought it was you. I noticed you sitting here during the game."

Gilbert and Christine turned towards the voice together, and Gilbert felt the colour drain from his face when he realised it was Royal Gardner who was speaking to Christine as he strolled towards them with Anne on his arm.

"Hello, Roy," Christine smiled. "How are you?"

"Very well indeed," Roy smiled expansively. "May I introduce you to Anne Shirley?"

"Hello, Anne," Christine smiled warmly, extending her hand towards Anne. "It's so lovely to meet you."

"How do you do, Christine?" Anne replied sweetly as she shook Christine's hand.

By this time, Gilbert had collected himself a little, but he was acutely aware of his muddy, sweaty appearance contrasting starkly with Roy's pristine and expensive attire. Carefully avoiding looking at Anne or Roy, Gilbert had so far kept his eyes intently trained on Christine's face after his initial glance their way.

"Royal Gardner, may I introduce you to Gilbert Blythe?" Christine introduced them politely.

Reluctantly, Gilbert forced his eyes to look at Royal Gardner's face. Up close it was even worse than Gilbert had first thought. Roy was extremely handsome, with dark eyes, dark hair and the indefinable air of someone brought up in tremendous privilege. No wonder Anne was so happy with him.

Roy was smiling warmly in greeting, as Gilbert attempted to wipe the mud from his hands onto his equally muddy trousers. When Roy opened his mouth to speak, he revealed two sparkling rows of straight, white teeth. Gilbert swallowed the bile that had risen to the back of his throat, resisting an overwhelming urge to throw the man to the ground and punch his smug, rich face to a pulp.

"Ah yes, you're Ronald's friend, aren't you?" Roy said with his hand extended towards Gilbert, and still smiling politely. "And captain of the team, I think?"

"Yes," Gilbert said, unable to think of anything else to say as he shook Roy's hand.

"And I think you and Anne already know each other, Gil," Christine said, glancing up into Gilbert's pinched face. She squeezed his bicep encouragingly.

"Yes," Gilbert repeated, keeping his gaze on Christine's dark blue eyes, which were shining sympathetically. He knew she was trying to help him, and he smiled gratefully at her.

"Gil's President of the Lambs now, too," Christine said, turning to smile at Roy. "Did you know that, Roy?"

"No, I didn't," Roy replied cordially. "Congratulations, Blythe."

"Oh?" Gilbert heard Anne murmur. "I didn't know that, either."

Gilbert still hadn't brought himself to look at her, but he thought Anne's voice sounded… irritated.

 _"_ She probably can't wait to get away from me," he thought. "Is it any wonder? I'm acting like a complete fool, perspiring repulsively and covered in mud _._ "

Slowly, Gilbert turned to look at Anne. Her starry grey eyes were gazing back at him with an expression that did nothing to dispel the feeling churning in his gut that she would rather be a thousand miles away from him. That withering glance reminded Gilbert of the scornful look she'd cast at him that day long ago when he'd rescued her from the bridge at Avonlea. She'd certainly detested him then and that look confirmed she felt the same way now.

But this time, she was never going to forgive him.

"Yes," Gilbert repeated the word a third time.

 _Come on, Blythe, you've got to say something other than "yes" to them. Anne already thinks you're an imbecile, now Gardner will, too!_

"I was elected President of the Lambs after Ronald graduated," he said, trying to ignore the trickle of sweat that he could feel slowly sliding down the side of his face as he spoke.

Gilbert breathed an internal sigh of relief. His words weren't particularly brilliant, but at least his voice sounded reasonably normal.

"I see," Anne said coolly. "Congratulations, Gilbert."

"Thank you, Anne," Gilbert replied.

Unable to endure those icy grey eyes any longer, Gilbert turned his gaze back to Christine.

"I noticed your dress at the dance last week, Anne," Christine said graciously. "It was gorgeous."

"Thank you," Anne murmured. "You were wearing that lovely midnight blue silk, I think?"

"Oh, how nice of you to remember it," Christine responded warmly.

Remembering the stunning gown Anne had worn and his overwhelming response to it made Gilbert's breath catch in his throat. Unable to speak, he steadfastly kept his eyes on Christine, lest he give himself away.

"Anne and I were just going for a walk around the park together," Roy said amiably. "Would you care to join us?"

"Oh, thank you, Roy," Christine replied hurriedly. "But Gil and I are going to the debate tonight, so we'll really need to rush off to get ready for that. Perhaps we could walk with you as far as the street though?"

"Thank you, but there's no need," Anne said in her most queenish tone. Gilbert remembered that tone vividly from Avonlea school days. "I'm sure _Gilbert_ will be tired after the game, and we wouldn't want to detain you."

A few weeks later, Gilbert took Christine to a dance the Juniors were hosting at Redmond. Despite knowing that Anne and Roy would be there, Gilbert had asked Christine to go with him.

When Gilbert swept Christine into the Redmond reception room, it was warm, being already crowded with excited, chattering students and the orchestra were just preparing to play the first dance. Christine immediately took out her dance card and smiled up at Gilbert.

"I know you're not all that fond of dancing, Gil," she said. "So, I'm going to write your name next to the first and last dances. Is that too many for you?"

"Oh, I do like dancing," Gilbert murmured. "It's just…"

His voice trailed off, as he realised just how much he'd changed. He used to enjoy dancing immensely, when it was with Anne.

 _We are not given a short life but we make it short, and we are not ill-supplied but wasteful of it_ , Seneca's words echoed through Gilbert's mind as he remembered he'd resolved to focus all his attention on making sure that Christine would have a pleasant evening. _Dance with her._

Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders as he gazed down into Christine's sparkling blue eyes which were studying his face with such concern.

"Write my name for all of them if you like," Gilbert smiled. "I'm not sure I really want to dance with anyone else tonight anyway."

"Oh no, Gil, we can't," Christine giggled. "What would Edith and the other girls say if we did that?"

Her blue eyes slid over to the corner where the Redmond gossips were whispering behind their fans and staring at them.

"Let's give them something to talk about then, shall we?" Gilbert smiled as the music commenced. "I believe you said the first dance is mine?"

He bowed gallantly and extended his arm towards Christine.

"Why, thank you, Gil," Christine grinned back at him as she took his arm. "I'd be delighted."

Gilbert escorted her to the middle of the dance floor before turning her into his arms for the waltz.

"You're really a very good dancer, you know," Christine said good-naturedly.

"Thank you," Gilbert replied. "But I think it's your graceful partnering that makes me look better."

"What nonsense you talk, Gil!" Christine laughed. "But, really, I never would have thought Avonlea would be a place that produced such excellent dancers."

"Well, of course Charlie Sloane is our best dancer," Gilbert grinned as he nodded over her shoulder with his eyebrows raised slightly.

Christine glanced over at Charlie Sloane, who was dancing with Mabel Murphy, a plump, blue eyed girl with dark curls, rosy cheeks and a snub nose. Mabel never failed to giggle vacuously at anything Charlie said, and Charlie never failed to look smugly at Gilbert anytime they went anywhere together. Charlie looked as though he was concentrating on counting the steps for the dance in his head, and Mabel was smiling adoringly up into his face.

"Yes, I can see that," Christine giggled.

As the waltz finished, Christine's cheeks were slightly flushed and she fanned her face vigorously.

"Would you care for something to drink?" Gilbert asked kindly.

"Thank you, Gil," Christine replied. "I am feeling a little thirsty."

Gilbert walked with Christine to the refreshment room, and he had just handed Christine a glass of lemonade, when he heard a familiar female voice from behind him.

"Why, Gilbert Blythe, it really is you," Phil Gordon said cheerfully. "I'd started to think that perhaps you'd given up attending social occasions altogether."

Gilbert turned to smile warmly at Phil.

"Some of us have to study, Miss Gordon," Gilbert replied, shaking her hand. "Scholarships don't grow on trees, you know. Although, I heard _you_ won the Johnson Scholarship in Mathematics. Congratulations."

"Yes, I did," Phil's crooked mouth turned up in a delighted smile. "Mind you, Professor Green is furious, of course. He doesn't approve of co-eds, you know."

"Yes, I know," Gilbert grinned. "Well done."

Gilbert looked around the room.

"Is Jonas here?"

"No, he's not here tonight," Phil announced tragically. "He's delivering a sermon in the morning, and he wouldn't come. So, I'm here as gooseberry with Anne and Roy."

Gilbert's stomach twisted involuntarily at that piece of information.

"Oh, here they come now," Phil waved her hand to them, smiling happily. "Anne, Roy, look who I found. Won't you come over and say hello?"

Christine stepped closer to Gilbert and he could feel her hand grasp his sleeve as he turned to watch Anne and Roy approach them. Gilbert's pulse started racing and he took a deep breath to steady his sudden surge of nervous energy.

As Anne and Roy drew closer, Gilbert saw what a handsome couple they were together, and his heart twisted painfully in his chest. Roy was wearing a dark suit whose elegant style and fabric effortlessly signified wealth and prestige.

Anne was wearing a light coloured dress which clung softly to her slim form so becomingly that it was agony for Gilbert to look at her. He noticed two spots of colour flooded Anne's cheeks as soon as she saw him, but Gilbert knew better than to think there was any significance to the rosy flush.

Gilbert smiled politely, grateful that Christine was next to him.

"Hello, Anne. Hello, Roy," Christine said brightly. "How lovely to see you both. What a pretty gown you have on, Anne."

"Thank you, Christine," Anne replied. "Yours is quite lovely, too. That colour is charming."

"Hello, Anne," Gilbert said stoically. _Seneca would be proud_ , he thought sardonically to himself.

"Hello," Anne raised her chin slightly as she stared at Gilbert's set jaw.

"I believe it was your birthday last week, Anne," Gilbert said, as if he hadn't been tortured by it the entire day. "I hope you had a nice day?"

"Oh, yes, thank you," Anne replied. "Roy took me to Professor Lawrence's lecture on Pompeii."

"That sounds interesting," Gilbert said blandly.

Momentarily, Gilbert thought that sounded like a strangely unromantic place for Roy to take Anne for her twenty first birthday. But then, as he remembered the tempting look in Anne's eyes during their many heated debates at Patty's Place, he thought better of that, and wondered if perhaps Gardner had taken Anne to the lecture in order to provoke a fiery discussion with her. The thought made Gilbert seethe with jealousy.

"Yes, it was quite interesting, wasn't it, Anne?" Roy said. "He told us about the way that fellow made those plaster casts of the people who were buried in the mud. Rather gruesome, I thought. What was his name again?"

"Oh, er, Fiorelli, I think," Anne replied, not looking at Gilbert. "Interesting - ah, I mean gruesome."

Gilbert continued to study Anne, waiting for her to offer some other piece of information about it. But instead, she remained silent, with her red head bent to look at the floor in front of her. Apparently intense discussions were not part of Anne's relationship with Gardner.

After a few moments, Anne slowly raised her eyes to his, and Gilbert thought he could see a small spark of something in their grey-green depths that showed she was remembering their fevered debates, too. For some reason, he wanted her to feel better, so he changed the subject.

"Christine and I were just congratulating Phil on winning the Johnson," Gilbert said, his voice gentle.

"I heard you won the Thorburn Scholarship two years ago, Anne," Christine joined in eagerly, with her hand placed lightly on Gilbert's forearm. "Are you trying for anything this year?"

"No," Anne shook her head. "There's not really any to speak of this year."

"But what about the Cooper Prize?" Christine asked. "Gil's -"

Christine stopped abruptly, when Gilbert placed his large, brown hand firmly over hers and squeezed it gently.

Anne's eyes were suddenly riveted to where Gilbert's hand covered Christine's delicate white fingers resting on his arm.

"Roy, I promised you the next dance, didn't I?" Anne said hastily. "It's been lovely speaking to you both, but I think we should go."

"Oh, yes, of course, Anne," Roy agreed. "Perhaps we'll see you later on then."

"I suppose I should go, too," Phil said with a sigh, as she watched Anne and Roy hastening away before turning back to face Gilbert. "It really was lovely to see you again. It's been ages, Gilbert."

Phil's large brown eyes were examining his hazel ones so closely that he couldn't hold her gaze, so he glanced back towards Christine.

"You're too thin, though," Phil observed. "Don't forget to eat when you're studying so hard, will you? Your eyes seem to have lost that twinkle they always used to have in them, and I don't like it."

Then Phil turned to Christine.

"Try to fatten him up for me, would you, Christine?" she smiled. "I don't like to see him fading away like that."

"I'll do my best," Christine smiled back.

"It was nice to see you, too, Phil," Gilbert said sincerely with a hint of his old smile.

"That's better," Phil squeezed his shoulder impulsively and smiled kindly. Then she raised her hand and waved her fingers next to her cheek in a gesture Gilbert remembered very well. "Good bye, Gilbert."

"Please send my regards to Jonas," Gilbert said, quirking one eyebrow at her.

"I will," Phil nodded.

"I think Anne has the wrong idea about us, Gil," Christine said when Phil had sauntered off after Anne and Roy. "Perhaps you should tell her we're just friends."

"No need to tell her that," Gilbert said. "Trust me, she's not interested in the least."

"I don't know," Christine persisted. "You might not have seen it, because you weren't really looking in her direction, but she kept looking at you and I think -"

"I'm sorry, I know you were just trying to be nice to her," Gilbert interrupted. "It's because of me that she couldn't wait to get away. Please don't take it personally."

"No, I think it's _me_ she doesn't like, Gil," said Christine. "If you won't talk to her, perhaps I should tell her that I'm engaged to someone else?"

"No," Gilbert shook his head. "Please don't, Christine."

"Very well," Christine muttered, rolling her eyes. "I know how stubborn you are. Reminds me of Ronald, actually."

Gilbert passed the rest of the term studying hard both for finals and in preparation for the Cooper Prize, which would start in earnest at the beginning of his Senior year. Despite this, he continued to escort Christine to every dance, she came to all the football games with him and he found her cheery company increasingly helped him to feel it was possible for life to go on.

At the end of term, Christine was playing piano and singing at the Redmond music recital. Gilbert escorted Christine backstage and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Good luck," he smiled. "I know you won't need it."

"Thank you, Gil," Christine smiled, turning her face up to him and smiling apprehensively. "I'm so nervous."

"You have nothing to worry about," Gilbert said soothingly. "Remember to just look at me if you get nervous."

Gilbert squeezed Christine's hand in encouragement and turned to walk back to his seat in the centre of the front row. He was smiling broadly when he turned back to wave at her one last time.

Suddenly he saw a pair of grey eyes staring at him from the third row. He'd never expected to see Anne at the concert. Why would she come to the music recital? But then he realised. Gardner. Of course Roy would take her to something like this.

The smile froze on Gilbert's face but he nodded politely and lifted his hat in greeting as he took his seat, feeling as though a twin pair of grey daggers were being thrust into his back. Shrugging his shoulders uncomfortably, he caught a glimpse of Christine backstage and smiled encouragingly at her.

When Christine stepped up to sing, she gazed down into the audience and looked directly at Gilbert before she began. Knowing how nervous she was, Gilbert grinned up at her and she smiled back.

After the recital, Roy and Anne approached Gilbert at the side of the stage as he waited for Christine. Gilbert noticed that, far from shooting daggers, Anne's sparkling grey eyes were surprisingly soft as she drew closer to him.

"Good evening, Blythe," Roy said pleasantly.

"Good evening," Gilbert said evenly as Christine glided up beside him.

"Ah, Christine, you were wonderful," Roy declared. "Anne and I thought the piece you played was tremendous."

"Did you enjoy it, Anne?" Gilbert asked curiously. "I've never seen you at a recital before."

"Yes, of course," Anne nodded without taking her eyes from Gilbert. "You were breathtaking, Christine."

Gilbert was trying to decide what to make of Anne's answer when Christine interjected hurriedly.

"Thank you," Christine replied. "Well, if you'll excuse us, Gilbert and I have plans for supper."

"Oh yes, of course," Roy said. "We do, too. We're going to the Kingsport Hotel, have you eaten there?"

"Yes," Gilbert answered steadily, trying not to wince as he remembered that night. "I went there with Ronald one night not long before he graduated. The food is excellent."

"I suppose we'll see you at Fred and Diana's wedding then?" Anne said to Gilbert as they strolled away.

Gilbert's heart lurched swiftly into his stomach. She was taking Gardner to the wedding? He hadn't considered that.

"Yes," he whispered inaudibly.

Afterwards, when he was alone in his boarding house room, Gilbert reflected on Anne's parting words. His stomach started churning as he imagined seeing Roy Gardner in Avonlea, not only escorting her to Fred and Diana's wedding, but Anne showing him all their old haunts.

Gilbert told himself stubbornly that as time passed it was becoming easier for him to see Anne with Roy Gardner. Surely in another month he could tolerate spending an entire wedding together with them.

"I will have to endure it," he muttered. "For Fred and Diana's sake."

Reaching for the Stoic texts on his desk with the strong lines of his jaw set in determination, Gilbert began flipping through the pages searching for something that would assist him.


	10. Diana's Wedding

_**A/N: My heartfelt thanks once again to everyone who is reading, reviewing and following this story. I love hearing your thoughts, and it makes my heart sing every time I hear that little FanFic ping from my inbox!**_

 _ **As always, these characters belong to LMM, and I'm grateful to her for a lifetime of reading (and now writing) joy. I'll leave it to you to spot the dialogue and other words that I've borrowed from her here.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - 'Diana's Wedding'**

 _Something of their old comradeship had returned during the informal mirth of the evening._

 _-Anne of the Island, Chapter XXIX, 'Diana's Wedding'_

Gilbert had gone back to the newspaper office when college closed. In addition to being tremendously grateful to earn the money, he was once again pleased to have a reason not to spend the summer at Avonlea.

Because of his work commitments at the _Daily News_ , Gilbert only arrived in Avonlea on the morning of Fred and Diana's wedding. He also planned to leave the very next day so he could return for work at the newspaper. Gilbert told himself this was so that he could take as little time off from the job as possible, since he needed all the funds he could earn for tuition fees. He refused to admit that his hasty return to Kingsport might also have been to ensure there was no chance he would catch any glimpse of Anne and Roy sitting under the birch tree next to the Dryad's Bubble, walking hand in hand down Lover's Lane together or strolling across the bridge at the Lake of Shining Waters.

When he arrived at the Blythe homestead on the morning of the wedding, Gilbert was greeted by his mother, who immediately pulled him close to her and enfolded him into her warm embrace with a glad cry. Mary Blythe was a slight woman with the same brown curls as her son, merry brown eyes and creamy tinted skin.

Gilbert hugged her slim form to him tightly. She immediately dragged him through the door and sat him down at the kitchen table as she started bustling around preparing tea.

"Look how thin you are, Gilbert!" she admonished him as she began boiling the water. "Don't they feed you at that boarding house in Kingsport?"

"I eat, Mum," he said, using the name he used to call her as a child.

Upon hearing this appellation, Mary turned to look at Gilbert more closely. Even though he was trying not to think about seeing Anne and Roy, there was something about the set of his jaw and the slight hunch of his shoulders that spoke of the tension in his body. Mrs Blythe wiped her hands on her apron and pulled a chair out to sit down next to him before reaching across the table to take both Gilbert's hands in hers.

"How are you, darling?" she asked, studying his eyes. "You look well, but…"

"I'm very well, Mother," he replied, smiling at her. "The job at the _Daily News_ is going very well."

"You know that's not what I meant," Mary said. Her left hand still gripped his tightly, but she raised the other so that her fingers were gently brushing the brown curls back off his forehead as she continued to examine his face.

Although he had never mentioned anything about what had happened with Anne to his mother, Gilbert recognised in that moment that she knew. And if his mother knew, then his father would know, too. And if they both knew, he wondered who else in Avonlea knew?

Gilbert smiled reassuringly and looked into his mother's eyes.

"It's good to see you," he said squeezing her hand, suddenly afraid that his mother's understanding gaze might cause him to start blubbering into her lap at any moment. "Where's Dad?"

"I'm sure he'll be along shortly," Mary replied tenderly as she smoothed her hand along the side of Gilbert's face until her hand was cupping his chin. "He'll have seen you arrive and I expect he's rushing up from the paddock right now."

"How are _you_ , Mother?" Gilbert asked, smiling.

"I'm fine," she said softly, running her thumb gently along his cheekbone. "We're fine. Your father misses you. We both miss you, Gilbert."

"I miss you, too," Gilbert felt remorseful at selfishly avoiding Avonlea for two summers in a row.

"What time will you be leaving for the wedding?" Mary asked.

"I'm to meet Fred at two o'clock," Gilbert replied.

"Good, so we've got you for a few hours first," she said with satisfaction, standing up to return to her tea making. "I've been keeping breakfast warm for you. It won't take a minute to get this ready."

There was a sound of boots scraping loudly on the front porch and Gilbert heard his father's voice booming from outside the door.

"Is that my clever son home from college?" John Blythe bellowed.

"Yes, Dad, it's me," Gilbert grinned as he rose to open the door and greet his father.

As the door swung open, his father drew Gilbert into a great bear hug, and slapped him on the back heartily.

"It's good to see you, Gilbert," he said, grinning broadly and still resting his large hands on Gilbert's shoulders. John moved his hands down Gilbert's arms, squeezing them every now and again experimentally. "Although, you feel skinny. Aren't they feeding you at Kingsport?"

"That's what Mother said," Gilbert smiled. "I just haven't played football for a while, that's all."

"Well, come along then," John said, waving his arms in front of him and herding Gilbert back into the kitchen again. "Your mother's been baking all your favourites for days. I haven't been permitted to eat any of it until you arrived. How long are you staying?"

"I have to go back to Kingsport tomorrow," Gilbert said, feeling heartless at the looks on his parents' faces.

"You'll break your mother's heart with that talk, Gilbert," John walked across the room to wash up as Gilbert sat down at the table again.

"What?" his mother exclaimed. "Oh, no, Gilbert, can't you stay for at least another day? We haven't seen you for so long."

"I'm sorry," Gilbert said contritely. "I really have to get back to the newspaper. But we've got this morning, and I'll see you tonight after the wedding."

"Surely they can spare you for an extra day," John said. "Please, won't you stay for your mother's sake?"

"I really can't stay longer," Gilbert replied. "I'll be back at Christmas, Mother. I promise."

"Well, if you're only here for one day, let's try and get some meat back on those bones for you," his mother said, placing a generous plate of food and a steaming mug of tea before Gilbert.

She remained standing behind his chair with her hand gently caressing his shoulder.

"Thank you," Gilbert smiled, patting her hand as he raised his eyebrows at the plate in front of him. His mother had always been generous in her portions of food for him, but this plate was heaped even higher than usual with a huge slab of bread, fried mackerel and eggs.

"There's pie in the oven if you want it, too," Mary said.

"Now, tell us about that Cooper Prize you're studying for," John said, sitting down next to Gilbert.

Later that day, Gilbert met an extremely nervous groom at two o'clock sharp, and drove him over to Orchard Slope. As Gilbert made a kissing sound to the horse and the buggy lurched forward, he glanced sympathetically at his friend. Fred had turned a most unbecoming shade of red, and nervous sweat was pouring from his face as the buggy rattled along the road.

"What if she doesn't turn up, Gilbert?" Fred asked anxiously. "I mean, why would she want to marry me? Diana could have any man in Avonlea. On the whole Island for that matter."

"She'll be there," Gilbert said confidently. "I've seen the way Diana Barry has been looking at you ever since we started the A.V.I.S. and she has never had eyes for anyone else."

"Do you really think so?" said Fred.

"I know so," Gilbert said reassuringly. _I might be a fool when it comes to interpreting Anne Shirley's looks, but even a fool can see that Diana Barry loves Fred Wright madly._ "You know it, too, Fred."

As they drew closer to Orchard Slope, Gilbert was mentally preparing himself to see Anne with Gardner. He knew it was going to be painful to see them together, and he planned to leave the wedding as soon as politeness allowed. After all, his parents were only going to see him tonight.

But first, it seemed Gilbert had to get Fred through the ceremony. As they pulled up at the Barry's gate, Fred suddenly seized Gilbert's arm in his strong grasp.

"I'm so nervous," Fred gulped, pulling at his collar as his face turned scarlet. "I can't go through with it, Gil. I - I can't breathe. I don't think I can walk. What if I fall over?"

"Then I'll just have to drag you bodily into the parlour," Gilbert replied. "Come on, Fred. Getting married can't be that terrible when so many people survive the ceremony. You love her, don't you?"

"Yes," Fred nodded. "More than anything."

"Well, go get her then," Gilbert said logically. "She's in there waiting for you and no doubt Mrs Barry and the extended family have been in a turmoil of baking and brewing and boiling for at least a week. You don't want to let them down, do you?"

"You're right," Fred nodded again, still looking terrified. "Diana told me her mother is baking her grandmother's fruit cake recipe."

"That's right," Gilbert said consolingly. "Cheer up, Fred. I know you can do it."

"This is why I asked you to be my best man," Fred looked gratefully at Gilbert's smiling face. "I knew you wouldn't let me run away."

"Of course I won't," Gilbert replied cheerfully. "I'm here with you every step of the way. Let's get you inside."

With that, Gilbert leapt agilely from the buggy and ran around in front of the horse to Fred's side, just in case Fred suddenly grabbed the reins to bolt from the scene.

But Fred climbed from the buggy without argument. As Gilbert led him into the house, Fred looked like he was in some kind of a trance. When they got to the parlour, Gilbert clapped Fred on the shoulder encouragingly.

"Just wait here for a few minutes and I'll be right back," said Gilbert sunnily.

As Gilbert left Fred to climb the stairs and look for Anne, he was suddenly gripped with his own set of nerves. His legs were shaking as he got to the top step and turned to peer down the hallway. Anne was there, walking towards him.

Gilbert felt his heart thump painfully in his chest when he first caught sight of her.

He stood frozen to the spot as he watched Anne gliding along the dim hallway towards him. Gilbert felt his skin growing hot and the blood roared loudly in his ears.

Anne was wearing a soft, white dress with lilies of the valley in the shining masses of her ruddy hair. As the delicate scent of the flowers drifted in the air, Gilbert stared at her and thought perhaps Fred wasn't the only one who wouldn't be able to walk. Gilbert's heart was beating wildly and he pressed his hands to the sides of his thighs to still their trembling as he took a step towards her.

 _Remember, she's with Gardner. You're just walking her downstairs, that's all. Although, I didn't notice him downstairs…_

As Anne drew close, Gilbert held his hand out to shake hands with her as courtesy dictated, all the while praying that his palms weren't clammy with sweat. The instant she placed her soft, white hand in his, Gilbert felt the familiar jolt pass through his body and he suppressed a sigh of pleasure at the heavenly sensation as he looked into her sparkling grey eyes.

"Hello, Anne," he said, trying to keep his voice composed as they shook hands.

"Hello, Gilbert," Anne said politely, with a delicious pink flush lighting her cheeks.

"I didn't see Roy downstairs," Gilbert blurted without thinking. "Is he arriving later?"

"Oh no, Roy's gone to the Continent for the summer," Anne replied.

"I thought you said he was coming with you?"

"No." Anne looked puzzled.

 _He's not here!_ Gilbert could barely suppress a joyful smile at her answer.

"Is Christine with you?" she asked hesitantly.

"No." _Of course not._ It was Gilbert's turn to look nonplussed. _Why would she be?_

As Gilbert shook his head, he thought that Anne's features seemed to soften just a little.

He was so relieved to know that Gardner wasn't at the wedding or even in Avonlea that Gilbert felt suddenly euphoric about the evening ahead. The perfume of lilies in Anne's hair seemed to be weaving a spell of enchantment around him, and all thoughts of leaving early left him immediately.

"I think we'd better get downstairs quickly," he said with a grin. "Fred's been threatening to fall over for the past half an hour."

Gilbert felt his breath catch as he watched Anne's lips turn up in a soft smile.

"Di said she's about to faint," she murmured. "So I agree we should hurry."

"Allow me then, Miss Shirley," he said, offering her his arm.

"Thank you, Gilbert," Anne whispered, her huge grey eyes shimmering in the lamplight.

As Anne slipped her fingers around his forearm, for a split second, it seemed as if Gilbert could forget that dreadful day in the orchard at Patty's Place, and he could almost imagine that they were still good chums, just like they used to be. Gilbert was so relieved that Gardner wasn't here at the wedding, that he could feel the tension flowing out of his body. In that moment, as he walked Anne down the stairs, Gilbert decided that he would try to simply enjoy the wedding with her.

Gilbert heard a low murmur race around the room when they entered the parlour together and he had the answer to his earlier thought. They all knew. Everyone in that room knew that Anne Shirley had refused him, but Gilbert pushed those thoughts aside as he inhaled the sweet, familiar scent from the flowers in her hair. The lilies of the valley adorning Anne's hair smelled like home. Better than home, they smelled like _Anne_ , and their intoxicating fragrance would now forever be inextricably linked with her in his mind.

When he and Anne reached the front of the parlour, Gilbert turned his head to smile encouragingly as Fred ambled in alone. Then Diana swept in on her father's arm, arrayed in her bridal white.

The ceremony passed without incident, and Gilbert stood beside Anne as Fred and Diana exchanged their vows. He barely heard the words Fred and Diana spoke as he became mesmerised by watching Anne looking at their friends. Her tears spilled over and ran down her cheeks as she dabbed at her face with her dainty lace handkerchief. Half way through, she glanced up at Gilbert and tried to smile through her tears before her eyes moved back to Fred and Diana.

Much lively feasting and merry-making followed the ceremony. But, despite his earlier burst of excitement at being in Anne's company again, Gilbert was perplexed to find himself suddenly sitting alone with her after supper in the midst of what could only be described as an awkward silence. Gilbert stared at Anne watching Diana and Fred who were dancing blissfully together outside. The others at their table had slowly drifted away to dance or chat with other guests.

 _Stop gawping at her like a fool and talk to her, Blythe. It's a wedding, so you should have plenty to talk about._

Gilbert turned in his seat to appraise Anne, his hazel eyes twinkling with something of their warmth of old.

"I noticed Diana didn't faint yet," he said, immediately feeling that was a stupid remark. _Well, I suppose it's a start._

Anne turned to him and Gilbert thought he could easily lose himself in her clear grey eyes.

"Yes," Anne smiled. "Fred didn't fall over either."

 _Gardner's not here, and this might be your last chance to spend time with her. So, do something about it._

"I believe as best man and bridesmaid it's our duty to dance together," he declared.

"Yes, I believe it is," Anne agreed, smiling.

Gilbert stood up and held out his hand to her.

"Would you do me the honour please, Anne?"

"I'd be delighted, Gilbert," Anne smiled as she placed her hand in his.

His long brown fingers curled around her slim white hand and the world seemed to fall into place for Gilbert. He was transported back to a time when such an occasion would have meant that naturally he was her escort and they would have laughed merrily together.

"Did you see Mrs Harmon Andrews' hat tonight?" Gilbert said as he walked Anne over to where the other couples were dancing together. "Is that an actual bird on top of her head? I think I saw a gannet in there."

"Oh, I think you can do better than that," Anne chuckled at his poor joke.

"Yes, of course, you're right," he replied with a straight face. "Perhaps it's a pheasant."

Anne laughed again as he turned her on to the dance floor.

"What are you studying over the summer?" Anne asked him.

"Well, I'm working at the newspaper again, so I'm not really studying much at all…"

"I know you, Gilbert Blythe," she smiled. "You can't fool me. Of course you're studying something."

"I'm translating the Stoics," he admitted, smiling sheepishly.

"Seneca?"

"No, it's Epictetus at the moment," he shook his head.

"I thought you didn't like Epictetus."

"I'm beginning to warm to him," Gilbert whispered in her ear as they glided around the dance floor with Anne's slim hand tucked in his own.

"Oh, really?" Anne said drawing the word out in a sing-song voice, grinning up at him. "I'd love to know what changed your mind. Do instruct me with his wisdom, please, Gilbert."

His arm was around her waist and he could feel Anne's warm body pressed up against his as they danced.

"Do not seek to have everything that happens happen as you wish, but wish for everything to happen as it actually does happen, and your life will be serene," Gilbert quoted.

Everything so far tonight was happening exactly as he'd wished. Gilbert knew it was wrong; he knew that Anne was in love with Gardner, but he couldn't stop himself from just enjoying the moment and pretending for a little while longer. He smiled down at her, but Anne glanced away with a blush staining her cheeks.

"I see," Anne whispered. "That's very… profound."

The conversation faltered for another few moments as they circled the dance floor once more. As the music stopped and Gilbert walked back to the table with her, suddenly they both started talking at the same time.

"Did you read that paper Professor Evans presented at the Philomathic -"

"How are your preparations for the Cooper Prize -"

They both stopped and laughed. The sound of Anne's silvery laughter sent shivers down Gilbert's spine. It was a delight to laugh with her again. Gilbert wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"I beg your pardon," Gilbert said politely. "Please, ladies first."

"I was just asking about the Cooper Prize," she replied. "How exciting that must be for you, Gilbert. I know it hasn't been awarded for the past four years."

"Well, I haven't won it yet, you know," Gilbert smiled.

"But I know you can, Gilbert," Anne said enthusiastically. "If anyone can win it, it's you…"

Just talking to her again was bliss. Gilbert realised how much he'd missed Anne this past year or more. He wasn't short of friends or conversation at Redmond. Christine was sweet and the football boys were fun, but none of it matched the thrill of a conversation with Anne.

Anne and Gilbert spent the rest of the evening chatting and laughing together companionably, almost the same as they used to. It was good to hear her laugh again. The informal mirth of the evening left Gilbert feeling that a flicker of their old comradeship had returned.

So, after Fred and Diana drove away through the moonlight to their new home, Gilbert asked if he might walk with Anne to Green Gables.

"That would be lovely, Gilbert," Anne replied. "Thank you."

The night was very still and the beauty of moonlight on familiar fields irradiated the world. Gilbert didn't want the spell of the evening to end, so before he could stop himself he found himself blurting out his thoughts to her, just as he used to.

"Can't we take a ramble up Lovers' Lane before you go in?" he asked as they crossed the bridge over the Lake of Shining Waters in which the moon lay like a great, drowned blossom of gold.

Gilbert was thrilled when Anne assented readily. Lovers' Lane was a veritable path in fairyland that night – a shimmering, mysterious place, full of wizardry in the white-woven enchantment of moonlight.

As Gilbert strolled beside Anne, listening to her chatting, he was unable to tear his eyes away from her. He was enraptured as he let the sound of her voice wash over him and the delicious scent of lilies of the valley invaded his thoughts. He found himself thinking of all the many other times they'd walked along this path together, and remembering how joyful he'd been that day when she had told him she was coming to Redmond.

That happy summer before they commenced at Redmond, he'd thought he would have four years of studying with her. But now, almost exactly three years later, that dream had long since been shattered. Gilbert knew how happy she was with Roy Gardner, and he now realised his own feelings for her seemed to be undiminished. In fact, he thought perhaps they'd even grown a little this evening.

As he walked along beside her, desperately regretting the magnitude of his folly, a poem suddenly sprang to Gilbert's mind:

 _But love, that sweetest madness,_

 _Leaps and grows in toil and sadness,_

He realised he hadn't been listening as Anne chatted lightly and he silently berated himself for wasting this time with her.

"…It makes me feel awfully old to see them in the places you and I and our mates used to fill."

Anne laughed and sighed.

Gilbert wondered if Anne was thinking about Roy, and the spell of the evening was broken. Another of the lines from that same poem sprang to his lips.

"'So wags the world away,'" quoted Gilbert without thinking. Then he caught himself, and wondered if he'd given his thoughts away by mentioning that poem.

Gilbert knew he had to let her go now, and the pain of that realisation took him by surprise. As they approached the Green Gables gate, Gilbert knew he was going to miss her all over again when he returned to Kingsport tomorrow. Anne was going back to Gardner, and Gilbert would go back to pretending that meant nothing to him.

As Gilbert walked slowly across the bridge at the Lake of Shining Waters, he regretted his words to Anne that day at Patty's Place that had spoiled everything between them. After the merriment of this evening with her, he missed Anne more than ever and wished he could fix the division between them.

But Gilbert thought that Anne had softened just a little towards him today. Even if it was only because of the wedding, even if she was going back to Gardner now, Gilbert still harboured a tiny hope that perhaps it meant that one day they might be friends again.

The next morning, he stood grasping the railing of the boat as it steamed over to Kingsport. As he watched the Island slowly growing smaller, Gilbert closed his eyes and he turned his face into the salty breeze. In the harsh light of day he understood he would never be friends with Anne Shirley again. How could he be, if she was in love with Roy Gardner?

"Move on, Blythe," he murmured aloud. "It was only for the wedding, and you knew that from the start."

But, oh it had been nice to walk that well-known road to Green Gables with Anne again!

* * *

 _*Gilbert is quoting from 'So Wags the World' by Ellen Mackay Hutchinson Cortissoz_


	11. The Last Redmond Year Opens

_**A/N: Thanks heaps to everyone reading along with me, you all put a big goofy grin on my face. The wedding was a difficult chapter for me to write, so your encouraging comments about it were thrilling in the extreme!**_

 _ **These characters are all LMM's, I've just taken the liberty of playing with them here. Once again I'll leave it up to you, dear reader, to spot where I've borrowed her words and dialogue. Now, let's see how Gilbert's faring in his Senior year at Redmond...**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – 'The Last Redmond Year Opens'**

 _"_ _I don't mind what people say, now that I know the truth myself."_

 _-Anne of the Island, Chapter XXXIV, 'John Douglas Speaks at Last'_

After Fred and Diana's wedding, Gilbert returned to Kingsport and his life slipped back into the summer routine of work at the newspaper and study in the evenings. Much to his surprise, Gilbert found that, far from causing him to miss Anne all over again, seeing Anne at the wedding had served as a clear reminder that any kind of a relationship he might have had with her was a thing of the past. The truth of the matter was that Anne's future was with Gardner now, and Gilbert knew it was time for him to accept that fact.

Once Gilbert returned to Kingsport, it was immediately apparent to him that the closeness he'd felt with Anne that evening wasn't real. He'd simply been caught up in the romance of the occasion, and his relief that Gardner wasn't present. Now Gilbert realised that Anne had merely been treating him like she would any old school chum.

Grateful that the time he'd spent in Avonlea had helped him to stop clinging vainly to his hopes Anne-ward, Gilbert decided to focus his attention entirely on his studies in general, and winning the Cooper Prize more specifically. Gilbert remembered he still had hopes and ambitions for his life, and becoming a doctor was a very large part of his dreams for the future. He'd come to Redmond to learn everything it was in his power to master, and he resolved to apply himself with the same vigour that he had during those first two magnificent years. Moreover, winning the Cooper Prize would be his crowning achievement at Redmond; he knew his parents would be so proud if he won and it would make this final year of college that much more satisfying.

The idea that he could win the Cooper Prize made Gilbert's heart race with excitement. Perhaps not the same excitement he'd felt when he danced with Anne at the wedding, but it felt good to have something to be enthusiastic about for a change. After all, even Anne had told him she believed he could win it, and he wanted to prove them both right, so Gilbert bent all his attention to his studies.

One evening in July a line from Seneca captured his interest, not for the first time.

 _"_ _Let all your activity be directed to some object, let it have some end in view."_

Taking out a piece of paper, Gilbert copied out those words in his black, upright script before carefully tacking the note to the wall above the desk where it would be prominently displayed in front of him. Then he sat back and gazed at it for a few moments with his jaw set and his hazel eyes narrowed in determination.

"There!" he said aloud. "That should remind me about what's important. I will achieve High Honours _and_ win that Cooper Prize this year, if hard work is how they can be won."

So, Gilbert determinedly put all thoughts of Anne from his mind, and although he was aware of a vague undercurrent of pain deep in his chest, he discovered that he had much better success this time than his previous attempts to forget her.

Towards the end of August, Gilbert received a letter from Ronald Stuart.

 _Dear Gilbert_

 _I've just returned from a tour around the Continent over the summer and I promised Christine that I would come and see her as soon as I returned. You know there's no point in arguing with her, so I'll be in Kingsport next week._

 _Andrew Dawson is also going to be in Kingsport, so I fear I will need you for moral support, old chum. The man really is insufferable in my opinion. Would you meet us for supper at say 7 o'clock at the Kingsport Hotel on Saturday, August 28th?_

 _I'll be indebted to you if you could join us, old man. Of course, you know I want to hear all the Redmond news, and most especially what has been happening with the Lambs._

 _Your friend_

 _Ronald Stuart_

Gilbert was extremely interested to meet Andrew Dawson, not least because of the differing reports he had received about that gentleman.

Christine always fluttered into raptures about Andrew's "gorgeous blue eyes", musical talent and "exceptional" dress sense, whereas Ronald had been somewhat less than complimentary about Andrew's capricious, shallow disposition. According to Ronald, Andrew had once flown off into a sulk for the rest of the day because a passing carriage had spattered mud on his new morning coat.

When Ronald saw Gilbert entering the hotel, he immediately strode over to greet his friend. Ronald's dark blue eyes were sparkling with all his usual enthusiasm.

"Gilbert Blythe!" Ronald grinned, shaking Gilbert's hand vigorously. "How wonderful to see you!"

"It's good to see you, too, Ron," Gilbert smiled at his friend. "How have you been?"

"Just wonderful, wonderful," Ronald replied. "Got back from Europe last week, so I'm feeling very well rested indeed. Come, come and sit down."

"I'm looking forward to meeting Mr Dawson," Gilbert smiled.

"Thank you for helping me out tonight," Ronald said in a low voice, looking askance at the young man standing with Christine across the room, who Gilbert presumed must be Andrew Dawson. They appeared to be deeply engrossed in conversation together, and Mr Dawson was flicking at imaginary dust on his sleeve with the back of his fingers as he spoke to Christine.

"Don't mention it, Ronald," Gilbert grinned.

"Or maybe I should be apologising to you for asking you to spend time with the man," said Ronald. "Without you here, tonight would have been brutal for me."

"Remember I owe you a debt of gratitude for your kindness to me," replied Gilbert. "So I'm happy to help. Besides, I'm intrigued to meet Andrew after all you've told me."

"You might not be saying that in another half an hour or so," Ronald said. "His laugh really gets on my nerves."

Andrew Dawson was a tall young man with blonde hair which fell in waves across his forehead. Pretty rather than handsome, Andrew had pale skin, light blue eyes which were framed by exceedingly long, blonde eyelashes, slightly pouty lips and a foppish manner. His expensively cut dinner jacket, immaculate white shirt and carefully adjusted silk bowtie hinted that perhaps Andrew had taken more than a little time to dress for the evening.

As Gilbert crossed the room with Ronald, it was apparent that Christine was besotted with Andrew. She was clinging to her fiancé's arm and gazing up into his blue eyes with an openly admiring expression.

Andrew greeted Gilbert with a friendly smile on his face. As Ronald introduced them, Gilbert noticed that Andrew's handshake was not firm, but his pale blue eyes alighted on Gilbert with evident interest.

"Thank you for looking after Christine for me this past year, Blythe," Andrew said warmly.

"Oh yes, Gilbert's been very patient," Christine assured her fiancé.

"Not at all," Gilbert responded politely. "It's been my pleasure, and I've enjoyed Christine's company immensely."

"I've taken the liberty of ordering our food," Andrew announced as they all sat down together. "I've eaten here before and I recall the meal was far from satisfactory. But I've already had a word with the _chef de cuisine_ to ensure he knows our specific requirements."

Ronald exchanged a look with Gilbert at this remark, but said nothing.

"I heard you've been learning the family business, Andrew," said Gilbert politely after they'd sat down at the table. "That must be interesting."

"Oh, I've really no head for business," Andrew replied wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Oh," said Gilbert vaguely.

"Yes, Andrew much prefers music to business, Gil," Christine interjected. "He's very talented, you know."

"I see," Gilbert replied, trying not to notice Ronald's eye roll from behind Christine. "What instrument do you play?"

"Oh, I don't _play_ , I _sing_ ," said Andrew pompously.

"The voice is a much more difficult instrument to control than the piano," Christine said eagerly. "Andrew is a tenor, and such a skilful musician."

"Oohh, Christine, you flatter me," Andrew snickered, waving one hand in front of him as he drew a silver snuff box from his waistcoat pocket with the other.

Andrew's whinnying laugh reminded Gilbert of his horse at Avonlea. He thought he heard a sigh originate from Ronald, who was looking bored, with his chin propped on his hand as he listened.

"As soon as we were engaged, Andrew's father _insisted_ he had to give up music," Christine gushed. "Can you believe he gave up _music_ for _me_? It's the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me!"

"Father insisted if I was going to marry, I must learn the family business," Andrew supplemented, fussing with his snuff box. "So I've no more time for music."

"What about you, Ronald?" Gilbert asked curiously. "What are your plans for the future? I'm sure you'll be keen to know all about your family business, too?"

"Hopefully not for a good long while," Ronald declared cheerfully. "So I'm enjoying myself while I can. Soon enough, I'll have to find a pretty girl, settle down and produce a few dozen heirs for the family line. Father would never forgive me if I didn't. But until then, I intend to live life to the full."

"Neither Christine nor I care to have children," Andrew stated. "I'm afraid we don't like them very much."

"Really, Dawson, don't you think it's a little early to be ruling out the possibility of children altogether?" Ronald said impatiently.

"Is that true?" Gilbert asked Christine. "I didn't know you felt so strongly about it."

To Gilbert, who had always wanted children, this seemed an unusual choice.

"Oh, yes," Christine replied, glancing sideways at Andrew. "We've already talked it all out. You see, Andrew will need to travel quite a lot for the business once we're married, so it would be very difficult if we had children."

"I still don't know why you wouldn't just hire help," Ronald said.

Andrew took a pinch of snuff between his thumb and forefinger before raising it to his nostril and inhaling it quickly. He let out a delicate sneeze into his handkerchief.

"Aahhh," Andrew breathed in satisfaction, his eyes closed. "Truly a man's pursuit."

Ronald raised his eyebrows at Andrew before he glanced sideways at Gilbert with a droll expression.

"Would you care for some snuff, Gilbert?" Andrew smiled coyly, with his nose still twitching and holding his snuff box towards Gilbert.

"No, thank you for offering," Gilbert replied, shaking his head.

Later, they all walked back to Christine's boarding house. A block from their destination, Christine and Andrew had dropped a little behind Gilbert and Ronald, seemingly because Andrew had pointed out an unusual flower in the garden of a stately home they'd passed.

"Christine and Andrew seem to be well suited," Gilbert observed.

"Yes, ah, ahem," Ronald walked even further away from them with Gilbert and spoke in a low voice so they wouldn't hear him. "I've been wondering if I ought to tell you this…"

"I know you don't like him, Ron," Gilbert smiled. "But Christine obviously does, so we should be happy for them."

"The marriage was arranged by both of our fathers," Ronald said bluntly. "Although Christine doesn't know that, I'm afraid. Don't believe that pish tosh about giving up music for her, Dawson's father told him he'd disinherit him if he didn't marry Christine. And a fellow like Andrew Dawson can't live on the sort of money he would earn singing for his supper."

"Don't you think you should tell Christine?" Gilbert was shocked.

"Absolutely not!" Ronald replied. "Look at her, man, she's infatuated with him, although Lord only knows why. She's delighted, so father decided it was better not to tell her the truth, and he swore me to secrecy about it. I'm afraid I have to ask you to keep the secret, too, old chum."

"Ronald," Gilbert said, still trying to digest this information. "Christine deserves to know."

"Please don't feel too badly about it, Gilbert," said Ronald. "Dawson likes her well enough. To be honest, I always thought he wasn't the, erm, _marrying_ kind. If you know what I mean…"

"Ron, you must tell her," Gilbert insisted.

"But he seems to like my sister for some reason," Ronald continued as if Gilbert hadn't spoken. "I suppose it's all the adoration. Believe me, they'll be happy enough together and they'll have more money than either of them could spend in this lifetime. Christine couldn't bear to be poor; that much I know. Cheer up, Blythe. I know he's a dolt, but Christine will have wealth, a good name and a comfortable life, and I wouldn't let her marry him if I didn't think she'd be happy with him."

Gilbert silently wondered how happy such an arrangement would be in the long run. As he glanced back at the engaged couple, he felt sorry for Christine, certain that she would not remain contented if she ever found out about the arrangement.

"You're looking much better, old chap," Ronald observed, abruptly changing the subject. "Got some of your old spark back. I take it you've forgotten all about the lovely Miss Shirley?"

Gilbert's heart twisted at Ronald's words.

"I've decided to focus on study this year," Gilbert replied evasively. "And I'm aiming to win the Cooper Prize."

"Excellent!" Ronald exclaimed. "I'm glad to hear it. You know, I ran into Royal Gardner when I was in Paris. He told me he was writing a poem about a certain Miss Shirley, with her 'striking Titian hair' and 'eyes like silvery moonbeams' so I knew it must be Anne. The man told me he'd even written a sonnet to her eyebrows."

Her _eyebrows_?

"Yes, they've been walking out together since November," Gilbert said flatly.

"I never let on to him that I knew her, of course," said Ronald. "But it seemed clear to me that he intends to ask her to marry him."

"I've learned to accept that," said Gilbert, keeping his voice steady. "I can see how much she loves him, so I'm very happy for them."

"Bravo!" Ronald cried, clapping his friend on the back. "I'm proud of you, Blythe. After seeing you last April, I was afraid you weren't going to recover."

Gilbert smiled wanly and nodded. He contemplated Ronald's matter-of-fact words about Christine and Andrew. This was the world Anne was going to live in, full of opulence and indulgence. Gilbert wondered how he had ever imagined that he had anything to offer her.

The first months of Gilbert's Senior year at Redmond flew by. Gilbert spent most of his time studying as hard as he could, still bent on his dual goals of achieving High Honours and the Cooper Prize, so he participated in very few of the Redmond social events. In November, Christine asked him especially to come to Jennie Cooper's walking party with her.

"It's a new craze Jennie's trying to start," Christine gushed enthusiastically. "She says that after this, walking parties will be everywhere. Please say you'll come with me, Gil?"

"Well, if it's the start of a new fad, then you know I want to be part of it," Gilbert smiled.

"Yes, of course you do," Christine smiled delightedly. "Thank you, Gil."

So the next week, Gilbert escorted Christine to Jennie Cooper's party, and he was very aware that Anne Shirley and Roy Gardner were walking just a few paces behind them. On Gilbert's other side, Charlie Sloane was walking with Mabel Murphy clutching his arm, her snub nose and rosy face turned up towards Charlie adoringly.

"I've never been to a walking party before," Charlie announced. "I hope that Jennie Cooper isn't planning on walking us over a cliff like lemmings."

"Ooohh, you're _so funny_ , Charlie," Mabel tittered.

Charlie glanced over his shoulder to look down his nose disdainfully at Anne and Roy before he leaned over to whisper confidentially in Gilbert's ear.

"I heard that Roy Gardner and Anne Shirley are about to announce their engagement any day," Charlie sniffed haughtily. "I suppose nobody in Avonlea is rich enough for her."

"I see," said Gilbert noncommittally.

Gilbert was remaining steadfast in his resolve to not look in their direction or listen to their conversation. Every time snippets of Anne and Roy's conversation drifted towards him, Gilbert would make a conscious effort to block out their voices by turning to focus on Christine, and concentrating on her voice. She was telling him a story about Andrew, and Gilbert smiled and nodded politely as he gazed at Christine's smiling face.

A few moments later, Gilbert could hear the excitement in Anne's voice growing as she spoke to Roy, and he couldn't stop himself from listening to the snatches of their conversation that drifted towards him on the crisp November air.

"You'll never guess what happened today," Anne said joyfully. "Remember that little sketch I sent to the _Youth's Friend_ a fortnight ago?"

"Yes, of course," Roy's musical, sympathetic voice replied. "It was quite a charming little piece, as I recall."

"Well, I received a cheque for ten dollars from them in the mail today," Anne said. "And the editor wrote that he'd like to see more of my work. I think it's the most thrilling thing to happen in my life!"

Anne had something published!

"That's very nice for you," Roy said casually. "I know how much you enjoy that hobby of yours."

Hobby? Was Gardner really calling it a hobby? Didn't he know her at all?

Gilbert hated himself for listening, but he couldn't help it. He knew being a published writer had been a lifelong ambition of Anne's, so Gilbert wondered why Gardner was being so cavalier about the news.

"Yes," Anne exclaimed happily. "I'm going to send him more in tomorrow's post."

"Are you really?" Roy asked, in a surprised tone. "Whyever would you bother to do such a thing, Anne?"

Evidently, Gardner didn't know her, Gilbert thought to himself.

"Well, I…" Anne faltered. "Why, because it's long been a dream of mine to be published as a writer. I'm sure I've told you that before, haven't I? And then there's the money, of course, but…"

"Yes, but I thought it only a bit of fun for you," Roy said. "A nice little hobby to occupy your time, not something you'd actually want to pursue."

Gardner _definitely_ didn't know her.

"Of course, up until now I suppose it's only been a hobby," Anne's voice sounded a little prickly. "But this has really inspired my literary ambitions. Oh, Roy, I would love to think that I could really become a published author!"

"Well, I don't think you'll need to write soon, will you, Anne?" Roy replied.

"I beg your pardon?" Anne sounded puzzled.

Gilbert braced himself for what he knew was coming next.

"Shall you be home Saturday afternoon?" asked Roy.

"Yes," Anne breathed.

"My mother and sisters are coming to call on you," Roy said quietly.

The implication of this statement was not lost on Gilbert. Perhaps Roy knew Anne better than Gilbert supposed.

"I shall be glad to see them," Anne said, her voice sounding to Gilbert as though she was overcome with emotion.

 _She must be ecstatic that Gardner is finally going to propose,_ Gilbert thought, remembering his own embarrassing blunder. _He can give Anne the life she deserves; full of sonnets, wealth and luxury. He can probably even buy her a castle in Spain. How could I ever have thought she would be content marrying me?_

"I'm looking forward to the opera on Friday night, aren't you, Anne?" Roy said nonchalantly. "I saw _The Mikado_ in London during the summer and it was simply wonderful. I feel sure you'll enjoy it…"

Gilbert couldn't listen to any more. An unpleasant feeling reverberated through his body as Gilbert realised the significance of Roy's statement, and there was an irrevocableness about it that chilled him.

Even though he'd known Roy intended to ask Anne to marry him ever since Ronald had told him about Europe, now that it was imminent, Gilbert felt a sudden return of the nausea that had disturbed him so frequently last year.

Gilbert spent the rest of that walking party with his attention firmly focused on Christine, so there was not the slightest chance he would overhear anything else from Anne and Roy.

A few weeks later, Gilbert was walking from Redmond back to his boarding house when he spotted something in a shop window that made him stop short. Turning to peer into the window, he looked again at the trinket. There in the display cabinet by the window was a pink enamel pendant in the shape of a delicate heart on a thread-like gold chain.

The pendant reminded him so strongly of the pink candy heart he'd given to Anne that day long ago at Avonlea school that he couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his face at the memory.

As Gilbert gazed thoughtfully at the trinket, he remembered he'd felt so contrite for upsetting Anne when he called her carrots, and how desperate he'd been to make it up to her.

"Gilbert Blythe has hurt my feelings _excruciatingly_ , Diana," he'd heard Anne say to her friend. At the time, those words had cut him to the quick, and he had yearned to appease her.

So, when Mr Phillips had forced Anne to sit beside him the next day, Gilbert had slipped a pink candy heart under her elbow, sure that this would satisfy her. After all, just such a token had worked with many other maidens of Avonlea in the past. But Gilbert was about to find out that Anne Shirley was made of far different stuff than the other girls he'd known until then.

Gilbert remembered how his heart had skipped a beat when Anne had suddenly stood up the instant he'd given her his peace offering. For a moment Gilbert had thought she was going to thank him, so certain had he been that the candy would placate her and they would be friends henceforth.

Instead, Anne had gingerly picked the heart up between her fingers as though it might burn her, dropped it to the floor in front of him and crushed it beneath the heel of her boot. Watching her reaction, thirteen year old Gilbert had felt as though his own heart was being crushed in his chest right along with the candy.

Despite the resounding lack of success of his previous offering, this little necklace made him smile and he felt sure that Anne would like it, too.

Was it appropriate? Would she laugh when she received it, which was all he wanted her to do?

 _It doesn't matter, I'm going to buy it anyway. I can send it to her for Christmas, as a peace offering, just like the last pink heart I gave her. Maybe it will show her that I don't entertain any feelings beyond friendship for her, and that I accept her engagement to Gardner._

The thought of making Anne smile decided it for him. Purposefully, Gilbert strode into the shop.

When he returned to Avonlea that Christmas, Gilbert had second thoughts about how appropriate it was for him to send such a sentimental gift to Anne. _She's likely engaged to Gardner by now. Should I be sending her a silly heart I bought on a whim?_

As he agonised over what to write on the accompanying card, he berated himself for worrying so much. _Why shouldn't I send a Christmas gift to an old school chum? It's just a token that might make Anne smile a little._

"Besides," Gilbert muttered to himself. "Seneca says a gift consists not in what is done or given, but in the intention of the giver."

It was Gilbert's intention to show Anne that he had given up his romantic feelings toward her, that he knew he was merely her chum from school trying to make her smile. He decided he would send her the gift to demonstrate his best wishes for her future.

So, he hurriedly scribbled "With all good wishes from your old chum, Gilbert" on the card and sent the package to Green Gables before he could talk himself out of it again.

When he received Anne's nice little note of thanks a few days later, Gilbert was satisfied that the heart had made her smile. He couldn't ask for anything more, and now all he could do was hope that she would be happy with Gardner.

* * *

 ** _Next stop, Convocation..._**


	12. Then Came Convocation

_**A/N: Thanks heaps for all your kind reviews, dear readers. I always love to hear your thoughts. And to those of you who have taken the time to send me lovely PMs to find out where I've been, yes, I'm still alive! But I'm afraid the month of May has buried me under a pile of tricky Latin assignments. Worse, my exam is coming up on the 30th. Yikes! So, who knows when I'll manage the next chapter post. I hope this unreasonably long chapter will keep you going until then. Please stay with me, I promise I will finish this. :)**_

 _ **Enough from me, I know you're all dying to find out about the divine Mr Blythe at Convocation, so here he is...**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – 'Then Came Convocation'**

 _Anne wondered why Gilbert should have sent her flowers for Convocation. She had seen very little of him during the past winter._

 _-Anne of the Island, Chapter XXXVII, 'Full-fledged B.A.'s'_

Gilbert settled down into a steady grind of study for his final Redmond term; for he knew High Honours and the Cooper Prize must be fought for persistently. His goal to become a doctor was getting closer, and Gilbert was determined that he wouldn't falter in his focus.

The weeks and months of the past year had slipped by quite easily for Gilbert. He found that studying for the Cooper Prize and his final exams consumed most of his time, and he was enjoying the challenges that his studies provided. He'd also been quite successful in his bid to place any thoughts about Anne from his consciousness.

Since he was so caught up in his studies, Gilbert had hardly seen Anne at all during the final term, except for one Friday evening in February at Patty's Place. Phil had invited him and Christine to attend a "jamboree" they were having for Stella's birthday and insisted that they both come.

"Please say you'll come, Gilbert," Phil had pleaded with him. "I know you're studying for that Cooper Prize, but we never see you anymore, not even around Redmond. Priss and Stella were only saying to me last week how much they miss seeing you on Fridays…"

So, Priss and Stella missed him. Remembering the magical evening of Fred and Diana's wedding, and the happy little note Anne had sent him when she'd received his Christmas gift, Gilbert wondered if…

"We'd be delighted to come along," he found himself answering, before he knew what he was saying. "Thank you for inviting us, Phil."

"Really?" Phil was gleeful. "Oh, that's wonderful! The girls will be so happy to hear it!"

When Gilbert and Christine walked up the familiar herring-bone brick walk to Patty's Place the following Friday, Phil opened the door and greeted them warmly.

"Gilbert!" Phil cried delightedly, as she reached out to grasp Gilbert's forearm and drag him inside. "I'm so glad you're here. I wasn't sure you'd actually come tonight."

As Phil led them into the noisy, crowded living room, Gilbert noticed straight away that Anne and Roy were deep in conversation together in a secluded corner of the room. Anne had immediately looked towards them, a slight flush staining her cheeks as Gilbert smiled warmly at her. She smiled back a little uncertainly as her sparkling grey eyes flickered to Christine and she nodded politely in greeting before turning back to Roy. Perhaps Anne _wasn't_ one of the Patty's Place girls who'd missed him, Gilbert thought with a sinking heart.

Patty's Place was crowded with guests, and Gilbert spent most of the evening chatting and laughing with Stella, Priss, Phil and Jonas. It was almost like old times.

Almost.

Gilbert gazed across the room to where Anne was talking to Roy, and they appeared to be having a most confidential discussion. Roy was smiling continuously at Anne, and Gilbert once again noticed Roy's perfect, white teeth. _He looks like a toothpaste advertisement_ , Gilbert thought to himself.

Later that evening, Gilbert was standing near the door talking with Stella. Priss, Phil and Jonas had drifted off to talk to some of the other guests. Christine was chatting with Claire Hallett in front of the fire and Roy appeared to be having a passionate discussion about Tennyson with William Crawford. Gilbert was laughing at an acute observation Stella had just whispered to him about one of the guests when he noticed Anne was crossing the room towards them and smiling at him.

Gilbert's heart leapt within his chest as she approached. Anne was wearing a soft sea-blue dress with frills at the collar which framed her creamy face enchantingly. The long sleeves hugged her slender arms to perfection and the skirt moved in fluid waves as she walked towards him. His entire body pulsed with delight at the sight of her.

"Hello, Gilbert," Anne said softly. "I – uh – I haven't had a chance to talk to you yet this evening."

"Hello, Anne," Gilbert replied hoarsely, disarmed by her nearness. "Stella's just been telling me…"

Gilbert's voice trailed off as he turned to the empty space where Stella had been standing next to him only a moment ago. As he glanced behind him, he saw Stella was now chatting and smiling with a handsome Junior whom Gilbert only recognised vaguely. He really was out of touch with the Redmond social doings.

"James MacLeod just diverted her away from you," Anne said, before leaning closer to whisper conspiratorially, raising her eyebrows with a knowing smile. "I don't think he liked the idea of Stella talking to another man while he was here."

"Oh," Gilbert gasped, unable to tear his eyes away from the warm gleam deep within hers. "I see."

There was a pause as Gilbert stared at her for another moment before rousing himself from his stupor.

"How – how are you?" he stuttered.

"I've been very well," Anne replied, studying his face. "But you look a little pale, Gilbert."

"You look well," Gilbert said, ignoring her observation about his appearance. "That dress is lovely-"

"I haven't really spoken to you since Diana and Fred's wedding…" Anne's voice trailed off.

"Yes, not since then," Gilbert said absently.

Remembering that wonderful evening last June, Gilbert reminded himself about the fact that Anne was on the brink of announcing her engagement to Roy. He recalled dancing with Anne at the wedding, their easy camaraderie, their walk home together down Lover's Lane, and most especially the heady fragrance of lilies of the valley that accompanied it all. Gilbert had often wondered if Anne ever thought about that night.

"It was such a lovely wedding, wasn't it, Gilbert?" Anne's shimmering eyes were searching his.

Gilbert nodded. So she did think about that night!

"Yes, lovely," Gilbert agreed.

Gilbert felt as though he were drowning in the grey-green depths of Anne's sparkling eyes. After a moment he recovered himself enough to speak again.

"How are you enjoying your studies this year, Anne?" he asked. "I imagine you'll be topping the English class."

"Well, if you'd been paying attention, you would know that I read my paper on Keats at the Philomathic last week," she laughed. "Really, Gilbert, I'm a little insulted that you didn't know that."

"Did you?" Gilbert was clearly impressed. "I would have made a point of going to hear that had I known. That's wonderful."

"I can hardly believe we're in our Senior year already, can you?" Anne asked wistfully. "It seems like only yesterday I was telling you that I was coming to Redmond, too. Do you remember that day? In the orchard?"

Did he remember that day? It had been one of the happiest days of his life.

"Yes, of course I remember," Gilbert replied softly. "I was so happy to know we were going to keep studying together at Redmond…"

 _I thought then that we would still be studying together now. I hoped we had four years at Redmond_ together _. I hoped…_

"That was one of the happiest days of my life," Anne smiled. "I imagined us graduating from Redmond then, and now we'll be actually doing that in reality in only a few months. Isn't it incredible? I have to keep pinching myself."

"It's remarkable what you've achieved here," Gilbert replied. "I know how hard you've worked these four years, Anne. I'm glad that everything's turned out for you."

"What about _you_ , Gilbert Blythe?" Anne countered, with her hands clasped in front of her and enthusiasm shining in her eyes. "Going after the Cooper Prize! It's so exciting. I feel sure you're going to win it."

"I hope so," Gilbert smiled. "But I've got a long way to go yet. I'm afraid it's meant most of my time is taken up with study these days. I don't really get out that much."

"Yes, I know," Anne replied, looking away from him quickly to study the rug in front of her. "You've been studying so hard this winter, you really must give yourself a break every now and again. I'm – um, that is, _Stella's_ very glad you're here tonight, Gilbert."

She raised her eyes to his again, and Gilbert felt the air suddenly rush from his lungs as he watched her sparkling grey eyes turn that enticing shade of green he loved so much.

"Yes," he replied stupidly. "It's nice to see Stella, too."

"I nearly forgot to thank you for my Christmas gift, Gilbert," Anne murmured, her long, coppery lashes suddenly fluttering downward before she lifted her eyes to his again. "It was very sweet."

"I'm glad you liked it," he grinned. "When I saw it, for some reason I thought of you."

"Yes, I did like it," she smiled. "Very much. Although I'm not sure if I can ever wear it, you know. Pink isn't exactly the right colour for me."

Anne's cheeks were flushed a most charming shade of pink as she spoke, and Gilbert thought it a perfect colour for her.

"Oh," Gilbert replied. "I didn't think about that…"

The delicious curl on her forehead was begging for him to touch it. Gilbert wasn't aware of the pained expression on his face as he stared at it. Anne suddenly seemed anxious to end the conversation.

"Well, I suppose I should let you get back to Christine now," Anne said hurriedly. "I've taken up too much of your time. It was nice to see you, Gilbert."

Gilbert nodded.

"You, too, Anne," he said gently.

Gilbert watched as Anne turned away from him and walked back to where Roy was talking in the corner with Crawford. Just before she sat down next to them, Anne gave Gilbert a long look and their eyes met for a moment. Gilbert smiled, somehow wanting to comfort her. When Anne's soft pink lips curved up in a gentle smile, Gilbert thought that his heart might burst.

As Anne sat beside Roy, Christine suddenly appeared beside Gilbert, grasping his elbow to get his attention. Gilbert turned his face to look down into Christine's dark blue eyes and he smiled warmly.

"I think I've had about as much as I can take of Miss Hallett for one evening," Christine murmured. "Please make sure I don't get left with her again won't you, Gilbert."

"Of course," Gilbert grinned. "I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner."

"Yes, I thought you were distracted," Christine smiled, smoothing his sleeve with her left hand. "Have you had a nice evening?"

Gilbert glanced over at Anne and Roy once more. Anne's eyes seemed to be examining Christine's hand before her gaze flickered to Gilbert's face and then she turned her attention to Roy, smiling brightly at him. All the nervous energy that had been pounding through Gilbert's body suddenly stopped, leaving him feeling drained and weary.

"Yes," Gilbert nodded. "But I'm a little tired. Would you mind if we left soon? I've got a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"Of course, Gil," Christine smiled.

The rest of the term flew by, until finally, it was almost Convocation, and Gilbert found he was growing more and more restless with each passing day. He was eager to achieve his dreams to win the Cooper Prize and graduate with his diploma so that he could start his medical studies.

Two weeks before Convocation, Gilbert received a letter from the president of Redmond. His heart was pounding and his hands were shaking so much he could barely open the envelope.

 _Dear Mr Blythe_

 _We are delighted to inform you that you are the Cooper Prize winner for 1887. As you will be aware, this prestigious scholarship has not been awarded since 1882 but we are confident that you are an extremely worthy recipient._

 _Congratulations on such a marvellous achievement. You are cordially invited to attend a luncheon to celebrate your success at the President's office on Wednesday May 4_ _th_ _at 12 noon sharp…_

He'd won? Gilbert stared at the letter in his hands for long moments, reading and re-reading its contents. He'd won!

"I won," he whispered, a smile of satisfaction on his face. "Mother and Dad will be so proud."

All the long hours of study and toil had paid off. _He_ , Gilbert Blythe from Avonlea was the Cooper Prize winner. Gilbert thought back to when he'd returned to Avonlea school from Alberta, almost fourteen years old and still only in the fourth book. And now – _now_ he'd beaten the best minds at Redmond College to win the most prestigious prize for any scholar there. Although part of him wanted to whoop like that thirteen year old school boy, instead, Gilbert threw his head back and laughed for the sheer joy of it.

He looked up at the scrap of paper tacked to his wall, still chuckling.

"Did you hear that, Seneca?" he asked aloud, grinning in triumph. "Of course you did. You were right, and I won! I kept the object in sight, and I won."

The following Wednesday, Gilbert found himself the guest of honour at a luncheon hosted by the President of Redmond. The moment Gilbert entered the room he was being warmly congratulated by the faculty staff.

All the Redmond professors wanted to shake Gilbert's hand and all of them were speaking to him like a colleague, not a student. Gilbert could hardly believe it.

"It's wonderful to have you with us, Mr Blythe," the usually grave President smiled warmly, while shaking Gilbert's hand enthusiastically.

"Thank you, sir," Gilbert replied, smiling. "I'm honoured to be here."

Gilbert spent the luncheon politely answering their enquiries, discussing his ambitions and plans as though this was an everyday occurrence for him, all the while feeling like he was in a dream.

"We thought perhaps we were never going to award another Cooper Prize until we read your Classics paper. Outstanding! Simply outstanding…"

Gilbert was gratified to win the Cooper Prize, not only because he'd worked hard for it all year but because it was proof that he had a life outside of Anne. The Cooper Prize had become the symbol of his ambitions, it was the goal which had crystallised his focus and the manifestation of one of his longed-for dreams.

However, as Convocation drew closer, Gilbert found that images of Anne were creeping unbidden more and more often into his mind. In his daydreams of old, Gilbert always imagined preparing for Convocation with Anne, and she seemed to belong to this fruition of old-blossoming hopes which he had once shared with her. Now, he found his graduation from Redmond was so thoroughly connected to Anne that he couldn't seem to extricate the visions of her from his awareness. As unsettling as this was, even more confusing was the return of his nightly dreams about her.

Although he'd not heard any official announcement of Anne's engagement to Royal Gardner yet, Gilbert knew it was expected any day now. Despite this knowledge, in the weeks leading up to Convocation, Gilbert had been haunted by the return of his dreams about her, and he was being woken almost nightly once more by searing visions of Anne. Sometimes she was beckoning him, sometimes laughing, sometimes piercing his soul with a scorching look from the graduation platform in her cap and gown, before she rushed towards him to fling her arms around his neck and draw him into a passionate kiss. Every night as he awoke breathless and burning, Gilbert would force the images of her from his mind, reminding himself that she was with Gardner and wondering why he couldn't dispel these dreams of Anne now, when he most needed to.

But somehow, old Avonlea days and dreams and friendships seemed very close in this attainment of his long-cherished ambitions. He and Anne had once pictured out merrily the day on which they should be capped and gowned graduates in Arts, and as that wonderful day drew closer, it seemed to draw Anne nearer to his thoughts, too.

Two days before Convocation, although he held no expectation that she would wear them, Gilbert decided he would send Anne flowers. He also knew exactly which variety of flower he would send to her.

The day before Convocation, his parents arrived at Kingsport, excited and proud of their son, the first Cooper Prize winner at Redmond in five years.

The day of Convocation dawned bright and clear. Gilbert rose early, excited that this long-awaited day had finally arrived. He dressed carefully in the dark suit his parents had bought especially for the occasion. They met him at his boarding house early that morning.

"Mother, you didn't have to buy me a suit," Gilbert was embarrassed. "I have clothes, you know."

"You're the Cooper Prize winner now," Mary Blythe replied, smiling. "So you must dress accordingly. Try it on, just to make sure it fits you."

"I knew you could do it, Gilbert," John Blythe beamed. "Those others didn't stand a chance with you in the running."

"We're so proud of you, darling," his mother smiled. "Just fancy, our son, the Cooper Prize winner! You look so _handsome_..."

When they arrived at the Redmond hall, Gilbert first accompanied his parents to their seats close to the front, to make sure they'd get a good view of the proceedings. After making sure they were settled comfortably, Gilbert turned to take his place with the line of graduating students. As he strode across the crowded hall, his heart started beating frantically when he suddenly caught the intoxicating scent of lilies of the valley.

Gilbert turned to see Anne chatting excitedly with Phil, Priss and Stella. A posy of lilies was pinned at her breast. Her hair was pinned up off her neck and another garland adorned the tresses piled atop her head. Anne suddenly glanced at him, and the flash in her eyes when she recognised him made Gilbert's heart thump unexpectedly within his chest. The world stood still for what seemed like an infinite moment as Gilbert gazed at her, forgetting to breathe.

He longed to walk over to her, to join in their animated discussion and ask her why she was wearing his lilies. He yearned to talk about the latest story of hers he'd seen published last month. He ached with the need to be with her on this day that had beckoned to and allured him for so long.

Gilbert had made up his mind to turn and walk over to the girls when the stately president of Redmond announced that the ceremony was about to begin and all students should take their places immediately. Still gazing at Anne, Gilbert moved towards his seat. The happy smile lighting up her face was enough for him to know that she was glad to see him there, too. He grinned and winked at her.

"We did it," he mouthed to her as he passed. Anne nodded and smiled joyfully at him as he strode past her.

When the president of Redmond announced Gilbert Blythe the first student in five years to win the Cooper Prize, the hall erupted into wild applause. As he strode onto the platform to accept his award, Gilbert smiled when he saw his parents standing and clapping, both of their faces shining with pride and love. Then he searched the crowd for the familiar flash of red. When his eyes alighted on Anne's face, he could see the tears sparkling in her eyes, and her face was glowing with such an expression of joy that he thought his heart might burst from his chest.

That night at the Convocation dance, Gilbert found he was enjoying himself for the first time in what felt like eons.

It had been a magical day, and he was still trying to grasp how many miraculous events had taken place. Anne had worn his lilies at Convocation, he'd been announced the Cooper Prize winner, his future at medical school was secured, and he'd been handed his diploma, topping the Senior year class. Gilbert had already started to feel good about the future again lately, and now he was hopeful that slowly he was getting his life back on track.

All evening, the other students crowded around him with their warm wishes and congratulations. Gilbert's cheeks were sore from smiling and laughing so much. It seemed that everyone wanted to shake his hand or slap him on the back or dance with him.

Well, not everyone. Gilbert still hadn't spoken to Anne since he'd arrived at the dance, but he saw that she was talking and dancing with Gardner, so perhaps now wasn't the time to approach her. Nevertheless, Gilbert concluded that this was perhaps the best day he'd had in a very long while, and he was radiant with happiness.

Until he danced with Claire Hallett.

"I heard today that Anne Shirley's engagement to Royal Gardner was to be announced as soon as Convocation is over. Did you hear anything of it?"

Gilbert shook his head, unable to speak as he felt his stomach twist at her words.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they're already engaged," she smiled demurely up at him.

Gilbert had never particularly liked Claire Hallett, but now he was extremely grateful he wouldn't have to see her again after tonight.

After he'd escorted Claire back to her group of gossiping friends, Gilbert took a deep breath to steady himself. He had known this day was coming, but that piece of news had taken some of the shine off his jubilant day.

Later that evening, Gilbert was enjoying dancing with Phil Gordon.

"You must be so thrilled about the Cooper Prize," Phil said gaily. "I'm a little giddy myself, I'm so thrilled for you."

"Yes, it's quite a thrill," Gilbert grinned. "But what is a mere scholarship when compared to dancing with the beautiful Philippa Gordon?"

Phil laughed, studying his hazel eyes as she did so.

"It's good to see the sparkle back in your eyes, Gil," Phil said. "But you look so pale! I think we'll have to get you out in the sun again."

"It will feel good to go out in the sunshine again after all that study," Gilbert admitted. "I really missed playing football this season."

"Thank you for this dance," Phil smiled. "I know dances with the Cooper Prize winner are in demand this evening. You look like you've been having a wonderful time tonight."

"You know I always have time for you, Phil," Gilbert smiled back at her as he twirled her around the dance floor. "Besides, I thought I would seize the opportunity for a dance with you before Jonas steals you away from the rest of us poor bachelors forever."

"Can you believe a minister wants to marry frivolous old me?" Phil asked, smiling broadly.

"Actually, I can, Miss Gordon," Gilbert grinned. "Have you got a wedding date set, then?"

"Oh, yes, we're getting married the first week in June," Phil said. "I'm the happiest girl in the world."

"I can see how happy you are," said Gilbert. "Jo's a very lucky man."

"Yes, he is!" Phil agreed.

"I'm glad you finally settled on just one man," Gilbert teased. "For a time there, I thought you might have been engaged to half of the football team. The boys were devastated when your engagement was announced."

"I suppose we'll be hearing an announcement from you soon, too?" Phil said, raising her pointed eyebrows meaningfully.

"What sort of an announcement?" Gilbert was confused.

"Why, your engagement to Christine Stuart, of course," Phil replied. "Where _is_ Christine tonight?"

Gilbert was so shocked he almost stumbled a little before he gathered himself and started laughing.

"Is something amusing you?" Phil looked puzzled.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day," Gilbert chuckled, shaking his head.

"Gilbert Blythe, if you don't tell me what you're talking about, I shall never speak to you again," Phil said.

"Phil, are you telling me that _you_ actually believe all the gossip you hear?" Gilbert smiled warmly into her large brown eyes. "I thought you of all people would know the truth…"

"The truth?" It was Phil's turn to look confused. "Is there some secret you're not telling me?"

"It's no secret," Gilbert shook his head. "I can't believe you don't already know."

"Well, you'd better explain yourself to me," Phil scolded. "Or I am about to become extremely vexed with you."

Gilbert smiled and leaned down to whisper in Phil's ear.

"Christine is already engaged to someone else," he murmured.

"Someone _else_?" Phil almost shrieked. "Who?"

"I felt sure you must know," Gilbert said. "She's been engaged to Andrew Dawson for almost two years now. They're to be married next year."

"Andrew _Dawson_?" Phil gasped, with her eyes like saucers. "Of the _copper mining_ Dawsons?"

Gilbert nodded, still smiling.

Phil's crooked mouth had formed a perfect 'O' shape as she stared into his twinkling hazel eyes. Then her shocked expression gave way to indignation.

"Gilbert Blythe," she admonished. "I can't believe you didn't tell me this before now."

"Well, I thought you might already know," he said. "Besides, I hardly see you anymore. Not since…" Gilbert's voice trailed off as he faltered with the sentence. "Not since Stella's birthday, that is."

"So, you _haven't_ been crazy about Christine all this time?" Phil didn't seem to notice Gilbert's discomposure.

"Well, I knew that's what _some_ people were saying," Gilbert said. "But I never thought _you'd_ believe them."

"You mean there's really nothing between you two at all?" Phil went on, still looking a little dazed.

Gilbert shook his head.

"Well, I – I…" Phil stuttered.

"You look a bit flummoxed, Phil," Gilbert smiled. "Why don't I return you to Jonas, so you can gather your thoughts together?"

"Yes, thank you," Phil nodded. "That might be best…"

Gilbert escorted Phil from the dance floor and walked back with her to where Jonas was waiting. Anne, Stella and Priss were standing next to Jo, and they were all chatting amiably together.

As Gilbert approached with Phil, his heart started beating faster when he realised this was his chance to talk to Anne at last. Anne had worn his lilies earlier and Gilbert felt certain that it meant she was thinking of him on this momentous day. Even though he knew she was almost engaged, Gardner wasn't with her for once, and Gilbert had been longing to talk to Anne all day. Remembering their dance at Fred and Diana's wedding, and the look of delighted pride on her face when he was announced the Cooper Prize winner today, Gilbert felt sure that she would agree to a dance with him.

"Would you do me the honour of a dance tonight, Anne?" Gilbert smiled.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert, I've promised all the rest of my dances tonight," Anne replied coldly.

Gilbert felt the colour drain from his face and the room started spinning as his stomach twisted painfully for the second time that evening. In an instant, he understood what Anne's reply meant.

 _She's accepted his proposal._ Gilbert knew for certain now that Anne must already be engaged to Roy Gardner and she would be marrying him soon. Very soon.

"I see," Gilbert choked, before abruptly turning on his heel and blindly striding away from her.

As Gilbert stumbled away from Anne, he felt dumbstruck. Even though he'd known this moment was inevitable, the reality of Anne's engagement was no less shocking for him.

The rest of that evening went by in a blur, and afterwards Gilbert could barely recall any of it. He could only remember the ache in his chest as he watched Anne and Roy talking and laughing together across the room. Roy was smiling at Anne with that terrible mouthful of teeth and Anne was the gayest of all the gay revellers that night.

 _Of course she's happy. This must be the best day of Anne's life. She's graduated with High Honours in English, she's engaged to the man she loves. Her fairy tale life has just begun, and she will never want for anything ever again._

Gilbert left the Convocation dance reflecting on how this day had gone so rapidly from triumph to despair. The pain in his chest had grown so acute by the end of the dance that Gilbert knew it would be the single, keen, abiding memory he would carry with him whenever he recalled this day.

When Gilbert returned to his boarding house that night, his hands were trembling and his eyes were smarting at the knowledge that Anne was engaged to Roy Gardner. He knew even the Stoics couldn't help him this time as the misery engulfed him.


	13. A Book of Revelation

**_A/N: Hello again, everyone. I've finally returned from my exams, and happily I don't think it was too much of a disaster! Thanks for all your well wishes. :)_ **_**I can't tell you how much I have loved reading your beautiful reviews of the Convocation chapter - and the lovely faves and follows! - thank you all so much! I promised that I would get this chapter posted as soon as I could, so please know that I have been working as hard as a J possibly can to get this ready for you to read.** **Thanks heaps for your patience, I hope this will be worth the wait. Since I've** **nothing else to study for the rest of this month, there's a pretty good chance the next chapter should be out quite soon, too.**_

 _ **As always, I must express my humble gratitude to Maud, and the glorious characters she created. What a gal! Once again, it's up to you, dear readers, to spot where I've borrowed her gorgeous words, and I thank her for them.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 13** **– '** **A Book of Revelation'**

 _"_ _Gilbert is very ill," said Mrs Lynde gravely. "He took down with typhoid fever just after you left for Echo Lodge. Did you never hear of it?"_

 _-Anne of the Island, Chapter XL, 'A Book of Revelation'_

The next week, Gilbert returned to Avonlea and he immediately threw himself into work on the farm with his father. His joy at seeing his parents, and their obvious pride in his achievements at college was like a balm to his battered soul.

Gilbert relished the hard physical labour of the farm and working outside after so long spent studying indoors during the past year.

"It's good to be home," Gilbert smiled the first day he spent working with his father.

John relished the opportunity to spend time with his son.

"Fancy having the Cooper Prize winner as your farm hand," John joked. "If only those Redmond professors could see you now."

Mary Blythe relished the opportunity to cook all Gilbert's favourite foods for him, although she wasn't too pleased with his diminished appetite.

"You must eat more, Gilbert," she chided, shaking her head. "You're working so hard with your father, so you need to keep your strength up. And you've lost so much weight at college."

John could not conceal his delight at having Gilbert home again, and they soon fell into a pleasant routine. For his part, Gilbert was glad to feel useful, and he barely left the Blythe homestead at all. He worked as hard as he could every day, returning to the house with his father each evening feeling tired but content. Gilbert would eat supper with his parents and then almost immediately tumble into bed before falling into an exhausted, dreamless slumber each night. On Saturday afternoons, he would spend a few hours studying.

Within a few weeks, Gilbert felt his body growing stronger and he'd regained some of the weight he'd lost while studying, although still not enough to receive his mother's approval.

One afternoon near the middle of June Gilbert went to visit Fred and Diana. As Gilbert bent to kiss Diana's rosy cheek, he wondered if this woman with the rapture in her eyes could be the little black-curled girl he'd teased so often at school. Fred proudly showed off his firstborn son to him with a joy that couldn't be quenched.

"Isn't he a fine-looking boy, Gilbert?" Fred asked proudly.

Gazing at the baby, Gilbert thought he looked absurdly like his father - just as round and just as red. Nevertheless, he smilingly pronounced little Fred a fine, sturdy boy and obviously a chip off the old block.

Fred was delighted with this response from his friend and continued cooing at the chubby little fellow, smiling jubilantly as he rocked his son gently in his arms.

Watching them together, Gilbert wondered if he would ever get to experience the same joy of holding his own firstborn son. Perplexingly, Gilbert had a sudden vision of himself cuddling a velvety soft baby who had a fine down of red hair covering his head, blinking round hazel eyes and smiling gummily up at him. Gilbert deliberately put the arresting image from his mind, unwilling to consider who the mother of that unknown baby might be.

"Congratulations, Fred," Gilbert smiled. "You are a very lucky man."

"I know," Fred smiled, gazing lovingly first at his wife and then back at his son.

The last week in June, Gilbert and his father were digging up weeds together late one afternoon. It was a very hot day, so Gilbert had removed his shirt and the brown, rippling muscles of his back and arms glistened with sweat in the bright sunshine as he worked.

"I think we need some more clover seed," his father announced when they finished. "I'll go to White Sands to get some tomorrow."

"I could go for you, Dad," Gilbert offered, taking his hat off with one arm and wiping at the sweat on his face with a lean, brown forearm. "It will give me a chance to get a book I need from the library."

"You should make a day of it, Gilbert," John advised. "You've been working so hard these last weeks, and while I appreciate the help, you should have some fun in your holidays. Before you know it, you'll be starting at medical school. Why don't you visit that Spencer boy you boarded with when you taught there?"

"I don't mind the work," Gilbert grinned. "I don't want you saying I've got lazy."

In truth, he was glad of it. Gilbert enjoyed feeling useful and he also liked that working hard on the farm meant he didn't have time to think about Anne.

"I know you don't mind working," John smiled. "But you should have some fun. You've barely had a day off since you came home from college. Go and see your friends in White Sands. Maybe you could stay overnight if you wanted to."

"I won't stay," Gilbert shook his head. "But a day trip would be fine. I'll be home in time for supper, so Mother can make sure I'm well fed."

John had his arm around Gilbert's broad shoulders as they walked back to the house together.

"It's good to have you home again, son," John said, squeezing Gilbert's shoulder lightly. "And it's good to feel some meat on your bones again. Your mother's been worried about you."

"I've really been enjoying being home, Dad," Gilbert smiled. "Thank you for letting me work with you this summer. I think the farm has been just what I needed before starting medical school."

The next day, Gilbert set off early for White Sands. His mother had packed plenty of food for his trip.

"Mother, I'm only going for the day, you know," Gilbert smiled at the satchel Mary handed him. "There's enough food here to feed me for a week."

"I just want to make sure you don't starve," his mother replied.

"Well, there's no chance of that!" Gilbert laughed.

That afternoon, when Gilbert had finished his errands for the farm and had his library book safely tucked into the seat beside him, he leaned back on the buggy seat to gaze up at the bright blue sky. He smiled and drew in a deep breath as he closed his eyes in enjoyment. The air was heavy with blossom fragrance. He'd just finished the delicious lunch his mother had prepared for him, and he was feeling sated.

Still smiling, Gilbert took a moment to imagine what it would be like when the summer was over and he would return to Kingsport for his medical studies. He was excited to begin learning, and commence the next step to fulfilling his ambitions. The book he had with him had fuelled his excitement even more.

But it was such a delightful afternoon, that Gilbert decided he would follow his father's prompting and pay a visit to his friends in White Sands. So, he turned the buggy towards the house where he'd boarded when he was the teacher here.

A few minutes later, Gilbert drove the buggy down the tree-lined lane to Jerry Spencer's house. He climbed out of the buggy and walked up the well-worn path, knocking on the front door with a smile on his face. Gilbert hadn't seen Jerry since he'd gone to Redmond, and he knew his friend would be surprised to see him. After a few minutes, the door had still not been opened, so Gilbert knocked again. When his third knock went unanswered, he concluded that nobody was at home.

"That's strange," Gilbert thought to himself. "I thought at least Mrs Spencer would be home on a Saturday afternoon. I wonder where they all are?"

It was a hot and humid afternoon, and Gilbert felt perspiration dripping down his back. His shirt was damp and sticking to his back and shoulders slightly. He removed his hat and drew some water from the well, splashing some of the cool liquid on his face and drinking deeply to slake his thirst.

"I suppose we'll just head home then, Silverspot," Gilbert said, patting the horse's flank affectionately. He climbed up into the buggy and clicked his tongue to start the horse back down the lane as he set out for Avonlea.

The following week, Gilbert was planting the clover seed with his father. The weather continued hot and humid, and as the day progressed, Gilbert's head ached more and more.

"It must be the heat," Gilbert said reassuringly at his father's worried look. "I'll just go to bed early tonight and I'm sure I'll feel better tomorrow."

Gilbert, however, did not feel any better in the morning. In fact, his head felt quite a bit worse, and his throat felt sore and scratchy.

"Must be a head cold starting," he thought to himself. He didn't mention it to his parents, not wanting to concern them with such a trivial ailment.

That evening, Mary was cooking supper for them when Gilbert suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over his body.

"None for me, thank you, Mother," Gilbert said, kissing his mother's cheek. "I'm tired and I think I'll go to bed early again tonight."

"But won't you eat something first, darling?" Mary asked. "You're still far too thin."

"No, I'm really not hungry," Gilbert replied. He hadn't felt much like eating all day. "I think I might be getting a head cold."

"You're not a doctor yet, you know, Gilbert," Mary replied, pressing her hand to his forehead and cheek as she studied Gilbert's face. "But you do feel a little warm. Who ever heard of a head cold in July?"

"It can happen, you know," Gilbert smiled.

"Oh, well, far be it from me to argue with a BA and winner of the Cooper Prize," Mary smiled, waving him away. "Go on, then. Off to bed with you. I'll make some broth for you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Mother," replied Gilbert. "Good night."

The next morning, Gilbert awoke to a sharp pain twisting in his stomach. He gasped and clutched at his belly, but the sensation soon passed, and he arose to prepare for the day as usual. Although he felt several sharp pains in his stomach throughout the day, he dismissed them as muscle cramps from working.

Just after lunch the following day, all the muscles in Gilbert's body began to ache terribly. His throat felt dry and he'd been coughing during the morning.

"I must really be getting soft after all that studying," he mumbled to himself. "This head cold is getting to me."

Gilbert could feel his nose running, and he reached into his pocket for a handkerchief to wipe it but as he glanced at the square of cloth, he saw it was red with spots of blood. Touching it to his nose again, he realised his nose was bleeding.

Abruptly, the world started spinning, and Gilbert saw stars flashing and sparkling before his vision as he felt his limbs suddenly grow weak.

As Gilbert's body crumpled to the ground, it seemed as though everything around him had suddenly gone into slow motion. With the side of his face resting on the soil, Gilbert watched his father frantically running towards him. Gilbert could see John Blythe's lips mouthing words and he thought he heard his father calling his name as though through a tunnel. The last thing he saw was his father charging towards him, eyes wide with panic and a look of terror on his face. Distantly, Gilbert felt the warm earth pressing against his cheek as the world went black.

Gilbert opened his eyes to see Anne bending over him and wiping his face with a cool cloth.

"Anne?" he croaked.

"Go back to sleep, darling," Anne replied. "I'm here."

"But what are you doing here?" Gilbert asked. He reached his hand out to touch her, but he seemed to only grasp air.

"Ssshhh," she hushed, caressing the damp curls back from his hot forehead gently. "Sleep, just sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"I've missed you so much, Anne," he murmured, smiling a little as he closed his eyes, comforted by her presence.

Suddenly he was walking through a warm house that seemed somehow familiar, yet he didn't know it. He turned to see Anne walking next to him, and her soft white hand was clasped firmly in his own. She was smiling at him so happily, and her grey eyes were shining with such a warm glow that he could only smile back at her.

"Where are we?" he asked, still smiling.

"Let's sit in front of the fire," Anne said, her fingers caressing his cheek and drawing him down to sit on the rug with her.

"Yes," Gilbert agreed. "I'm so cold…"

"Here, let me warm you," Anne replied, sliding her arms around his shoulders and drawing him close to kiss his lips. After a moment, she lay down next to him on the soft rug by the hearth and gently tugged Gilbert's hand to lie down next to her.

Not even stopping to question why or how she was there, Gilbert willingly stretched out beside her, kissing her soft, pink lips over and over again. He sighed when Anne curled her warm, slender body around his, resting her head on his shoulder with her hand clasped in his. One arm wrapped around her, pressing her closer to his side, Gilbert held Anne's hand to his chest for a moment before he raised it to his lips, tenderly kissing each of her fingers in turn. It was so wonderful to lie with her, and watch the glow from the fire shining on her soft red hair as she smiled up at him.

"You look so beautiful, Anne," Gilbert said, rolling onto his side and reaching out to touch the curl on her forehead. "Thank you for looking after me…"

Gliding his fingers down her side before his hand came to rest on her slim waist, Gilbert drew her into his embrace, delighting in the feel of her warm body so close to his. Anne began kissing him and Gilbert's fingers tightened on her waist, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her on top of him as the kiss deepened. She was running her fingers through his hair and murmuring his name over and over.

"Anne, Anne," Gilbert muttered, his breath coming in short gasps as she covered his face and throat with kisses. "Oh, Anne."

Unexpectedly, she was reaching for the front of his shirt and grasping at the buttons.

"What are you doing, Anne?" Gilbert asked, watching her slim, white fingers unfastening the buttons on his shirt.

"Let's get your shirt off, Gilbert," her voice was soft. He could feel her hands gently pulling him upright, tugging his shirt over his head before she began kissing his shoulders and chest.

"Yes," he breathed, letting his head fall back to allow her lips better access to his throat. His skin burned from her touch.

Suddenly, it felt like everywhere she kissed him was aflame. Gilbert's brow, his lips, his chest, even his limbs felt like they were ablaze with heat at every caress.

Reluctantly, Gilbert withdrew his arms from around her.

"It's too hot, Anne," Gilbert protested, trying to pull her away from the fireplace. He was dripping with sweat from the heat of the flames. "We're too close to the fire…it's too hot..."

He could feel her cool hands wiping at his face and chest, but he wasn't cooling down. In fact, her touch seemed to be making it worse.

Anne rolled on top of him again and he cried out in pain when her body pressed into his belly.

"What is it, Gilbert?" she asked.

"It hurts," he groaned, writhing as he clutched at his lower abdomen. His body felt as though it was on fire and his breathing was shallow and rapid.

"I'm going now…" her sweet voice trailed off as she stood up.

"No, Anne," Gilbert protested, with his fingers plucking at her dress. "Please, I don't want you to go. It's just, it's so hot. Please…"

He felt exhausted from the heat. He was too tired to sit up, too tired to follow her.

"Please, Anne…" he called after her, unable to stand as she turned and slowly walked away.

Gilbert shook his head back and forth as he lay on the rug alone.

"No," he moaned. "Please stay…"

The world went black again, and Gilbert didn't know if it was hours, days or weeks later that he became aware of a cool cloth touching his forehead. He blinked and slowly opened his eyes to find himself in his darkened bedroom, lying on his bed, with his mother anxiously scrutinising his face. Closing his eyes again quickly against the light, he groaned at the throbbing in his head.

"Mother?" he muttered, his voice raspy. He grimaced as he spoke, his throat felt like he'd swallowed broken glass.

"Yes, I'm here, darling," Mary whispered, stroking his cheek as tears welled in her brown eyes. "You had us so worried."

"Thirsty," Gilbert mumbled. His tongue felt thick in his mouth.

The nurse rushed over to dribble some water between his lips.

"Thank you," he murmured hoarsely.

Realising there was a nurse in his bedroom, Gilbert tried to remember why she was there. He couldn't put the confusing images tumbling through his mind together. He'd been working out in the paddock and he recalled having a headache, feeling faint, his father running towards him, and then Anne…

"What happened?" he asked.

Gilbert had a sudden vision of Anne lying next to him in front of a blazing fire, a scorching look in her eyes as she removed his shirt and kissed his body. He blinked rapidly as the image blurred and receded.

"You've been ill for nearly three weeks, darling," Mary replied softly, caressing his hand.

"Three weeks?" Gilbert couldn't believe that much time had passed.

"You caught typhoid fever from the Spencers' well," his mother said. "They were already sick with it when you went to visit them."

Gilbert closed his eyes again, nodding slightly. He still felt so tired.

"I'll go and fetch your father," Mary said, rising. "He'll be so relieved you're better. Don't go away, I'll be right back."

Over the following days, Gilbert's strength and colour slowly improved, until finally the nurse pronounced him fit to sit up in bed, much to his relief. She also agreed that he could read a little, including the numerous letters he'd received while he was unwell.

"But nothing too strenuous, mind," she admonished Gilbert. "You mustn't tire yourself too much."

"I promise," Gilbert smiled winningly at the nurse, who clucked her tongue at him. She knew he was eyeing off the volume of Seneca on the desk next to him.

It was a bright morning in late July, Gilbert had just finished breakfast and the nurse was satisfied he'd eaten enough, so she left him sitting propped up on a stack of pillows.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you," she warned.

Gilbert reached for the envelopes that his mother had left neatly stacked next to his bed. Gilbert flicked through them all hastily, hoping to see one in Anne's familiar, neat handwriting, but he was disappointed to note that none were from her.

"Why should I be surprised about that?" he thought to himself. "She's engaged now, so why would she give me a second thought?"

He still found it difficult to forget the intense images of her that he now realised he'd imagined in his dreams during the fever. Those dreams had been so vivid, even now Gilbert's heartbeat quickened at the memory.

The doctors had told Gilbert he very nearly died before the fever broke, and he was lucky to be alive. This news had left him with an overwhelming feeling of gratitude to have survived, and an even stronger desire to grasp every opportunity to live his life fully. Every day, Gilbert sent glad prayers to heaven that he would be able to continue his studies in September and he looked forward to the future enthusiastically. So, he was keen to read the letters from his friends and discover what had occurred in the world while he'd been sick.

As he flicked through the correspondence, he glanced at the thick envelopes from both Ronald and Christine, tempted to read them first, until one of the packets with a Kingsport postmark suddenly caught his attention. He smiled when he saw Phil's curly script, expecting a funny, breezy account of her nuptials and honeymoon. Gilbert tossed the other envelopes on the bed next to him as he opened Phil's letter. When he unfolded the parchment, Gilbert noticed the letter was dated the first week in July, so it must have arrived just as he fell ill.

"I'm sure this will be entertaining," he said aloud, still smiling broadly.

As he read it, Gilbert's expression changed from amusement to astonishment to wonder, until finally he was reading Phil's words intently, barely able to comprehend what the letter contained.

 _Dear Gilbert_

 _Jo and I have just returned from our divine honeymoon last week, and as you might imagine we're both blissfully happy to be settling in at Patterson Street. I wanted to thank you for your very kind note wishing us well, and you must know we were both very disappointed that you couldn't attend the wedding. I suppose the Cooper Prize winner has better things to do with his time, but I must say, you were sorely missed and you eschewed the most marvellous wedding jamboree. Not to mention the opportunity to dance with the happiest bride in all of Canada!_

 _Since I've sat down to write you this little note, it has also occurred to me that there is something else I ought to tell you, because I think it is important for you to know if you don't already. Namely, that there really is nothing between Anne and Royal Gardner. She refused his offer of marriage right after Convocation. Now, don't pretend you don't know why I'm telling you this, Gilbert Blythe! I saw the look in your eyes when Anne refused to dance with you at Convocation._

 _You know Anne was bridesmaid at my wedding, and when I mentioned you weren't coming, those big grey eyes of hers went all misty and there was something so wistful in her tone that it made me stop and wonder. Please don't be vexed with me for mentioning it, but I also saw Anne that evening she'd refused you (did you really think I didn't know you'd proposed to her, Gilbert?), and she was in her room sobbing inconsolably, in a way I noticed she wasn't after she'd refused Roy. Not only that, when I spoke to Anne just after she'd refused Roy, she said something to me which immediately made me think of you. I'm not going to tell you what it was that she said, but suffice it to say that there's more than one reason why I_ _strongly_ _encourage you to try again with Anne._

 _I shan't tell you any more, Gilbert, and I'll leave it to you to decide what to do. I'm so deliriously happy that I want to see everyone else in the world whom I care about just the same, so of course I'd like to start with you and Anne. After all, I'm a minister's wife now, Gilbert, so it's my duty to bring happiness and hope to people, don't you know. Please say you'll try?_

 _Fondest regards to you from Jo and I._

 _Mrs Phil Blake_

 _P.S. Mrs Phil Blake! Doesn't that sound absolutely delicious?_

After reading Phil's letter for perhaps the sixth time, Gilbert leaned back on his pillows with the missive still clutched in his trembling hands and his heart thundering in his chest, hardly able to fathom what he'd just read.

Anne had _refused_ Royal Gardner? Could it be true?

Gilbert read it one more time to make sure. Yes, that's what Phil had written. Anne definitely _wasn't_ engaged to Royal Gardner. And she wasn't going to be. Furthermore, Phil was encouraging Gilbert to 'try again' with Anne.

Gilbert spent several moments pondering the letter in his hands. Feeling emboldened by Phil's words, and ready to fully embrace life after his recent illness, he smiled to himself as a familiar line from Virgil drifted into his brain.

 _Audentis Fortuna iuvat._ Fortune favours the bold.

And then, one of his favourite lines from Seneca.

"The fool, with all his other faults, has this also,—he is always getting ready to live," he said aloud.

Gilbert knew he was ready to live. And if there was even the smallest chance that he could live that life with Anne, then he knew he was going to pursue that possibility with every fibre of his being. According to Phil, there was more than a small chance, and hope began to swell within his heart for the first time since that terrible day in the orchard at Patty's Place.

As pure joy washed over him like a wave, and an exultant smile split his face, Gilbert knew without a doubt that he _was_ going to try again with Anne, and he didn't want to waste another moment. He wanted the chance for that to happen as soon as possible.

A sentence from a very old, very true, very wonderful Book came to his lips: "Weeping may endure for a night but joy cometh in the morning."


	14. The Rose of Love

_**A/N: Greetings, dear readers! My warmest, most delighted thanks go to every single one of you reading, following and reviewing this story. It always makes me so happy to know that you like it, so please feel free to let me know what you think of this one!**_

 _ **Of course, this entire story owes everything to the magnificent L.M. Montgomery, the beautiful world she created for us and her gift for telling a wonderful story. I like to think she'd be happy to know that we're still inspired by her characters more than a hundred years later. Although I might not have borrowed as many of her words in this chapter, none of this would be possible without her.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – 'The Rose of Love'**

 _Gilbert was friendly - very friendly - far too friendly. He had come quite often to Green Gables after his recovery, and something of their old comradeship had returned._

 _-Anne of the Island, Chapter XLI, 'Love Takes Up the Glass of Time'_

In his eagerness to go to Anne, and see for himself if Phil was right, Gilbert immediately began asking questions about when he would be allowed out of bed.

"Gilbert," the trained nurse was severe. "I've only just allowed you to sit up, you won't be out of this bed for at least another week."

"A week!" Gilbert was horrified. "Surely not as long as that, Nurse Donaldson? Can't you let me up before then?"

But the nurse remained firm and insisted that Gilbert must stay in bed.

"I can't let you up earlier without the doctor's approval," she admonished, frowning at him.

"Well, then I think you ought to send for the doctor to come and examine me," Gilbert replied calmly, folding his arms in front of his chest. "I'm feeling much better, and I think my mother's excellent cooking, fresh air and sunshine will be all I'll need now to make a full recovery."

The young nurse stalked out of his bedroom, shaking her head and muttering darkly to herself.

Gilbert's impatience to see Anne increased exponentially by the hour, so over the next several days, Nurse Donaldson found out exactly how focused Gilbert Blythe could be when he set his mind to something.

On Sunday, Monday and Tuesday, Gilbert tried his most friendly approach to persuade the nurse to let him out of bed. After much questioning, he'd eventually discovered that her first name was Maggie, and he proceeded to use it at every opportunity in an effort to win her over. Gilbert ate every last morsel of food Maggie offered him obediently, he smiled his widest, most charming smile whenever she entered the room, and he outright wheedled and cajoled.

"Ah, Maggie," he greeted her every morning. "What a pleasure it is to see you!"

"I'm not letting you out of bed," Maggie would reply. "So don't even think about asking."

Undeterred, on Wednesday Gilbert tried flattery and praised her steadfast character.

"I truly admire your dedication to nursing, Maggie," he said, smiling brightly. "But don't you think it's time you let me go downstairs for a spell, or for a short stroll about the room at least?"

But the good Nurse Donaldson, who was perhaps only a handful of years older than Gilbert, remained immovable in the face of his charm.

"If you're planning to be a doctor yourself," she chided, trying to keep her expression stern. "Then you should know that one can't let the patient be the one to decide when he ought to be allowed out of bed."

"When I become a doctor," Gilbert replied, grinning and raising his eyebrows. "I will be sure to find a nurse as devoted as you, Maggie. Perhaps I will even hire you myself."

The nurse rolled her eyes and turned for the door.

"If you were ever to be hiring a nurse," she replied, with her hand on the door handle. "I would make sure to tell all my friends _not_ to apply for the position. You'll find flattery and charm won't count for much in medicine, Mr Blythe."

"I beg to differ, Nurse Donaldson," Gilbert replied jovially. "I believe they'll work wonders."

"They might work for you," she muttered to herself as she left the room. "Charm the birds right out of the trees…"

On Thursday, Gilbert was sitting up in bed, and looking cheerful when the young nurse brought his breakfast in for him.

"It's such a beautiful day, Maggie," Gilbert observed, looking out the window at the bright light streaming through the curtains. "Do you think I could sit on the porch in the sunshine today?"

But no amount of persuasion seemed to have any effect on the immovable Nurse Donaldson, until Friday morning, when Gilbert asked if he might go to the church service on Sunday. He knew that Anne would be there, so it was certain that he would at least see her.

Maggie seemed to hesitate a little at this request.

"I promise I won't stay after the service or tire myself needlessly," Gilbert said solemnly.

"Well…" Maggie pursed her lips together as she studied him carefully. "I don't want to stand between a man and the good Lord."

Knowing she was finally wavering, Gilbert gave her his best smile.

"Why don't you ask the doctor to come see me and let him decide for you?" he asked pleasantly.

"Very well then," Maggie said brusquely, relieved that the decision would be taken out of her hands. "If the doctor says you may, then I'll allow you to church on Sunday."

"Mother and Dad will make sure I don't over-exert myself," Gilbert said reassuringly.

That afternoon, the doctor was astonished to find his patient sitting up alertly in bed with a book on his lap and bright hazel eyes twinkling at him merrily.

"There's really nothing wrong with me, doctor," Gilbert said, smiling brightly. "I feel sure you'll agree."

After a thorough examination, the doctor conceded that Gilbert was recovering extremely well.

"It's remarkable, Gilbert," the old doctor commented. "I've never seen a patient recover as rapidly, especially from such a bad case of typhoid as you've had."

"So, I may get out of bed then?" Gilbert asked hopefully, sitting up even straighter, and already planning a walk to Green Gables.

"Not just yet," the doctor shook his head firmly, placing his hand on Gilbert's shoulder to halt his escape from the bed. "You'll still need to stay here for another few days. But I'll agree to you going to church on Sunday if your parents drive you there and you don't stand around gossiping afterwards."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Gilbert grinned. "Thank you, doctor."

"Typhoid fever is no trifling matter, Gilbert," the doctor said sternly. "Mind, you must come straight home to rest afterwards."

Gilbert nodded, unable to conceal his delight. He would finally see Anne in only two more days!

He could barely wait.

The following Sunday morning, when the entire Blythe family arrived at the little Avonlea church, the other members of the congregation swarmed around them outside, all wanting to wish Gilbert well, and express how delighted they were to see him. Gilbert searched the small crowd gathered in front of the church for Anne, but he didn't see her among them. He smiled and nodded politely at all the ladies' exclamations at how well he looked while he returned the warm handshakes of the men.

A few minutes later, Gilbert's parents managed to drag him away from the little crowd.

"Let's get you seated," John whispered in Gilbert's ear, with his hand resting on Gilbert's shoulder. "I don't want you getting too tired on your first outing."

"I'm fine, Dad," Gilbert smiled reassuringly at his father. "I'm just happy to finally be out in the world."

As he entered the church, Gilbert's hazel eyes were immediately drawn like magnets to the Cuthbert pew, which was located close to the front. He saw Marilla Cuthbert sitting ramrod straight and closest to the centre aisle, and next to her, Dora's ringlets tied into a neat bow, then Davy's tangle of curly blond hair. On the other side of Davy sat a slim girl in a soft light green dress with shining red hair who was slowly turning her head to face him.

Gilbert's heart leapt within his chest at the sight of her and then began beating so wildly that he feared it might actually escape his ribcage. A pair of huge grey eyes followed him as he walked up the aisle, and he couldn't drag his gaze away from her.

In his relief at seeing her there, Gilbert smiled and nodded warmly at Anne as he walked past and the look in her eyes when she smiled back at him was breathtaking. She smiled hesitantly, and her eyes were shining with unshed tears. Gilbert continued to hold her gaze, and Anne never looked away, although a rosy blush crept up her cheeks. It took all his strength not to run to her, crush her to him and kiss her as passionately as he had in his fevered dreams.

Afterwards, Gilbert was unable to remember even one word of the sermon from that day. All he could remember were huge grey eyes brimming with tears and a soft pink mouth turned up in the most exquisite smile he'd ever seen.

His parents whisked him away the moment the sermon was finished, and bundled Gilbert back into the buggy immediately, so he had no chance to speak to Anne at all.

Just as his father picked up the reins, Gilbert caught a flash of red from the corner of his eye. He glanced up to see Anne staring at him from the church steps with such a longing look in her eyes that his breath left him in a rush. A warm fluttering began curling deep in his belly, and his heart started up a rapid rhythm to match. As the buggy lurched away, Gilbert tipped his hat, grinned and winked at her.

The following week, as he strode up the well-trodden path to the Green Gables porch for the first time since his illness, Gilbert smiled to himself, even though his heart was pounding in his chest. He could hear Anne, chatting away gaily inside with Marilla and the twins, and his entire body felt aglow at the sound of her voice.

He knocked on the door and waited, taking a deep breath in an effort to calm the sudden trembling in his body.

"That will be Mrs Harrison with her cake for the Ladies' Aid, I expect," Anne said. "I'll get it, Marilla."

Anne opened the door, already talking with a bright smile on her face as she swept her arm wide.

"Good morning, Mrs Harrison," she said. "Mrs Lynde has gone to the post office so I'll just put it over…"

Anne's voice trailed off and the smile froze on her face when she recognised Gilbert. She stared at him with wide, grey eyes and her mouth open. Her cheeks flamed scarlet, but her eyes never left his.

It was the look he'd been waiting all his life for, and Gilbert almost gasped at the intensity of it. That one look was better than any glance Anne had given him in his dreams, better than the glimpses of emotion he thought he'd caught in her eyes after the Irvings' wedding, and certainly better than any look he'd ever seen her give Gardner. And this time, Anne did not move her eyes away, but continued to stare at him.

"Gilbert," she whispered, as her sparkling grey eyes searched his.

"Hello, Anne," he said, smiling.

Her eyes were luminous in the morning sun, and then those grey orbs were moving all over his body as they appeared to be drinking him in.

"It's so good to see you," Anne murmured when her eyes finally returned to his.

Gilbert stood there for another moment staring at Anne mutely before she suddenly seized his hand in both of hers and was dragging him into the kitchen. Marilla and the twins seemed to have vanished.

"Come in, come in," Anne smiled eagerly, her eyes never leaving his. "Marilla! Look, it's Gilbert. Please, sit down here at the kitchen table. Or…no! Maybe you'd be more comfortable sitting in the parlour? Why don't you go and sit on the sofa and I'll make us some tea?"

She still had his hand grasped tightly in both of hers as she pulled him first to the kitchen table and then swung his hand towards the parlour.

"No, the kitchen is fine for me, Anne, really," Gilbert said.

He didn't want to be that far away from her, not when Anne was looking at him like that, and she was still holding his hand tightly in her own. Gilbert felt dizzy and he wondered if he should pinch himself to check whether he was dreaming.

Gilbert's mind was racing as he sat down at the table.

Could it be that Phil was right? Or was he still imagining things? What if he was wrong again and none of this was real?

But then Anne reached out and placed her sweet little hand in his once more, gazing deep into his eyes as she did so, and Gilbert was certain he'd never felt anything so real in his entire life.

"It's so _good_ to see you," she repeated, squeezing his hand and leaning closer to him as she looked directly into his eyes.

After so long thinking that perhaps his wounded heart was beyond recovery, Gilbert's shock as he felt it leaping to life in his chest almost made him jump in surprise and snatched the breath from his lungs abruptly. He thought he'd never forget the blazing gleam in her eyes.

"You too, Anne," he replied breathlessly, squeezing her hand back as he watched the tremulous smile grow on her face.

Slowly, Anne let go of his hand before she spun away from him as she flew about the kitchen and began chatting merrily.

"You just sit there where I can see you and I'll make us some tea," she said as she began boiling the water. "You're in luck, Marilla's just made one of her plummiest plum cakes yesterday, and I'm sure she won't mind if you have a piece."

She looked around the kitchen suddenly.

"Where did she go?"

Before waiting for a reply, Anne turned back to her tea making and kept up a non-stop stream of talk.

"Well, no matter, we can just have tea for two. That will be just like old times, won't it? It's good to have you back. We – I missed you at Phil and Jo's wedding in June. I'm sure you would have enjoyed it, Gilbert. Such a jolly affair, and it was lovely for me to return to Bolingbroke. It was so beautiful to see them together. Phil was rapturous - I'm sure you can imagine - and Jo looked like he would burst, he was so happy."

Anne began cutting generous slices of Marilla's cake and placing them on delicate china plates decorated with tiny rosebuds.

"I went to see Miss Lavendar and Mr Irving at Echo Lodge in July. Charlotta the Fourth is so grown up now and Paul Irving has grown so tall, it made me feel so old! Why, he must be nearly as tall as you, Gilbert. It was only when I got home to Green Gables that I … that I…"

Her voice trailed off and she seemed to falter for a moment before she took a deep breath and changed the subject abruptly.

"Have you seen baby Fred yet?" Without waiting for Gilbert's answer, she rushed on. "He looks _exactly_ like his father, but he's perfectly adorable. You must go and see him soon, Gilbert. Fred and Diana will be missing you dreadfully."

By this time, Anne had placed the plates and cups for the tea on the table in front of him, and she was smoothing out the painfully neat, starched table cloth with her hands.

"You gave us all such a fright, Gilbert," she said, her eyes downcast. "You gave _me_ such a fright."

When she raised her eyes, Gilbert could see they were glistening with tears.

"Are you truly feeling better now?" Anne asked earnestly. Her eyes were searching his. "Are you _really_ quite well?"

"Yes, the doctor says I'm well on the way to a full recovery," he nodded.

"I'm so glad," Anne said. "You certainly look…" her voice trailed off again before she finished the sentence, "…good. But you're very thin, Gilbert, and I'd like to see more colour in your cheeks."

Gilbert held his breath while Anne raised her hand as though she was going to touch his cheek, but she stopped abruptly with her fingertips just inches from his face.

"So," she continued, placing her hand in her pocket. "We'll have to feed you plenty of pie to get you back to full health."

"You should see what Mother's been making me eat," Gilbert smiled wryly.

"I'll bake an apple pie for you this afternoon and you could come back tomorrow for a slice of that," Anne suggested. "Would you?"

"I'd like that," Gilbert smiled. "It's my favourite, you know."

"Yes, I know," she whispered, nodding. Her eyes weren't leaving his and she smiled warmly at him. There was something shining in the depths of her eyes which caused Gilbert's heart to pound within his chest. "It's good to have you back."

"You said that before," Gilbert murmured, unable to look away.

"Oh, did I?" Anne breathed, still gazing at him.

That night, Gilbert went to bed a happy man. He lay awake for a long time, blissfully remembering the day's events with Anne. When he finally drifted into a contented slumber, he dreamed of Anne for the first time since his fevered dreams when he'd been ill.

Over the course of the next two enchanting weeks, Gilbert relished the rapid return of their old comradeship, and he called at Green Gables every day that he was able. He was most especially savouring the long and intense glances which Anne was sending his way every time he went to see her.

Each time Gilbert arrived at Green Gables, there could be no mistaking the heated flash in Anne's sparkling grey eyes, as she gazed into his hazel ones. Gilbert recognised these were different from the infatuated looks he had observed her directing to Gardner, far better than the brief sentiment he had caught in her eye at the Irvings' wedding so long ago, and infinitely better than the blushes and fluttering which he had imagined were an indication of her feelings after that. Because the searing, lingering looks Anne cast his way now were those of a woman, and he knew they were not intended to be mistaken for girlish fancy.

One sunny afternoon in early September, Gilbert and Anne were lingering beneath the birch tree at the Dryad's Bubble, as they had so many times before in days gone by.

Gilbert was sitting with his back propped up against the trunk of the tree, his right knee bent and the other leg stretched out on the soft grass in front of him. His right hand was resting lightly on his knee and holding a small volume of Seneca's letters which he was reading aloud to Anne. It was a warm day, so Gilbert had discarded his jacket, which was lying on the grass beside him, and he'd rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows, revealing the sinews of lean muscles that indicated his return to health.

Anne was lying on her stomach in the dappled shade of the tree facing Gilbert. One elbow was bent with her chin propped up on her hand, and in the slender fingers of her other hand, she was twirling a white starflower absently while she listened to Gilbert's deep voice. Gilbert pretended he didn't notice her casting surreptitious glances his way every now and again. Her hair was piled on top of her head and a warm breeze was ruffling the curls at her neck and the delightful curl at her forehead.

"The difference between the Epicurean and our own school is this," Gilbert read. "Our wise man feels his troubles but overcomes them, while their wise man does not even feel them."

At that, Anne's head snapped up.

"Well, of course, that's not correct," she said. "Epicurus advocated deriving pleasure in living a simple life. He encouraged seeking knowledge, friendship and living a virtuous life as a way to avoid desiring things that you don't really need. That doesn't mean not feeling anything."

"But Seneca doesn't mean that," Gilbert replied mildly, trying to ignore the fact that he had shivered a little when Anne said 'pleasure' while looking straight at him. "The simple act of living means we must be open to the many troubles which can arise in our lives. Happiness is not merely a matter of ceasing to desire things we need not desire."

Dropping the flower on the grass in front of her, Anne sat up upon hearing this, crossing her long legs Turk style and shuffling to move closer to him as she spoke.

"When Epicurus wrote about the 'pure joy of being', he meant learning to understand how pleasurable it is just to exist," she said heatedly, leaning toward him slightly. Gilbert watched, mesmerised, while her eyes turned that tantalising shade of green, with the word 'pleasurable' resonating through his body. "That's _feeling_ , and you know it as well as I do, Gilbert Blythe."

"You have to admit that there are some tragedies in life we have little control over, like sickness and poverty," Gilbert replied, leaning forward with his arm resting across his bent knee and the book still dangling from his hand, his hazel eyes not wavering from hers. "They can't be avoided, so surely it's better to accept them."

"Here's a quote from Epicurus for you," Anne replied, folding her arms in front of her and green sparks fairly flying from her eyes. "If you shape your life according to nature, you will never be poor."

Gilbert tried not to get distracted as he watched breathlessly while a heated colour bloomed on her cheeks.

"All right then, let's see what else Seneca has to say about the Epicureans, shall we?" Gilbert raised his eyebrows and glanced back at the book which had slipped onto the grass beside him, leaning back on the birch tree as he did so. A smile played about his lips as he returned to reading.

Picking up the book again, he paused for a moment to find his place before he read on.

"We share with them the belief that the wise man is content with himself," Gilbert continued. "Nevertheless, self-sufficient though he is, he still desires a friend, a neighbour, a companion..."

Gilbert's mouth suddenly went dry and his voice trailed off, while his eyes, almost of their own accord, looked up from the book to Anne. She was leaning forward on one arm now and her face was only inches from his. She appeared to be having difficulty breathing as she licked her lips.

His own breath was caught in his throat at the look in Anne's eyes and he had to move his left hand to clutch at the grass beside him to refrain from leaning forward to caress her luscious pink lips with his own.

"Oh," Anne breathed, still staring longingly into Gilbert's eyes. "Yes, well…"

She was so close that Gilbert could feel the faint puffs of her sweet breath on his cheek as they both remained frozen and staring at each other. Anne's gaze seemed to be fixed on Gilbert's lips, his pulse was racing and his hazel eyes darkened as they lowered to her soft mouth. The moment seemed so similar to his dreams that for several seconds Gilbert almost expected Anne to reach her arm out and pull him into her embrace. Or that he might be unable to prevent his own impulse to do the same.

Gilbert was the first to break the spell, slowly leaning back against the trunk of the birch once more, as he cleared his throat, all the while trying desperately to control his breathing.

"Ahem, I think you must agree that Seneca might have a point there…" he muttered huskily, trying to ignore the fluttering deep within his belly, and the loud thumping of his heart.

"Uh…" Anne mumbled faintly, her soft grey eyes never leaving him and her lips slightly parted.

Feeling the heat coursing through his veins, Gilbert glanced away and he thought he heard her sigh.

As Gilbert resumed reading, outwardly appearing unperturbed by this exchange, he was conscious of Anne slowly reclining on her side next to him, her soft cheek pressed to her palm as she watched him. He was struck by the intimacy of that languid movement, and his skin suddenly felt hot and prickly. It reminded him of the vivid dream he'd had during the fever when she had lain down in front of that unknown fireplace with him.

Gilbert resolved there and then that he would not wait any longer. Tomorrow he was going to ask her.

* * *

 _*Gilbert is quoting from Seneca's Letter IX to Lucilius_

 _Only one more chapter to go now. I hope you'll stay with me! ~ FKAJ_


	15. The Land Where Dreams Come True

_**A/N: Thanks a million once again for all your beautiful and enthusiastic reviews! I get such a delicious thrill every time I read them, and I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to tell me your thoughts or faved or followed my little story.**_

 _ **This chapter has borrowed heavily from Maud's words and dialogue, and I trust you, dear readers, to spot them all. As always, I am deeply indebted to her and these gorgeous characters are all hers.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – 'The Land Where Dreams Come True'**

 _Something in his tone – something she had not heard since that miserable evening in the orchard at Patty's Place – made Anne's heart beat wildly._

 _-Anne of the Island, Chapter XLI, 'Love Takes Up the Glass of Time'_

That night Gilbert lay awake in bed long into the night, as he meditated on his proposal the next day. He'd decided he was going to take Anne to Hester Gray's garden to ask her. For one, Gilbert knew Anne considered it one of the most romantic places in Avonlea. Better yet, it was also private. So if, as he so desperately hoped, she agreed to marry him, he could kiss her for as long as she'd allow him without some Avonlea busybody seeing them. Gilbert's skin grew hot and his lips tingled in anticipation at the very thought of it.

When Gilbert recalled the events of that afternoon, his heart began hammering in his chest all over again as he thought of the moment when he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to stop himself from kissing Anne. Finally, he fell asleep with a beguiling vision of sultry grey-green eyes staring into his own.

The next day, although he'd visited Green Gables almost every day for the past two weeks, Gilbert found himself wondering nervously if Anne would be there. He dressed carefully, wearing the dark suit his parents had bought him for Convocation and he selected his best white shirt to wear with it. He'd polished his shoes meticulously the night before, even though he knew they'd be walking through the fields.

That afternoon, Gilbert strode off briskly with his heart beating faster at every step. When he arrived at Green Gables he was slightly breathless as he walked around the corner of the porch. Anne was sitting on the old stone step, with her glossy hair shining in the bright afternoon sunlight and her lap full of a pale, filmy green stuff. That familiar warm feeling began curling deep within Gilbert's belly at the sight of her and he felt a tremor run through his body.

Gilbert drew in a deep breath to steady himself and prayed that his voice wouldn't betray him.

"I've come up to ask you to go for one of our old-time rambles through September woods and 'over hills where spices grow,' this afternoon" said Gilbert, as he walked around the porch corner, with his heart thundering in his chest. "Suppose we visit Hester Gray's garden."

Anne looked up rather blankly.

"Oh, I wish I could," she said slowly, "but I really can't, Gilbert. I'm going to Alice Penhallow's wedding this evening, you know. I've got to do something to this dress, and by the time it's finished I'll have to get ready. I'm so sorry. I'd love to go."

 _Alice Penhallow's wedding!_ Of course, she'd mentioned it to him last week, but in his current state of besotted distraction, Gilbert had completely forgotten it was tonight.

"Well, can you go tomorrow afternoon, then?" he asked, hoping his disappointment wasn't too apparent to Anne.

"Yes, I think so," Anne replied, her eyes smiling into his until Gilbert felt lost in their translucent warmth.

His heart was still pounding and Gilbert heard himself babbling on about weddings so idiotically that he was afraid he was about to give himself away and propose to her right there on the Green Gables step.

Gilbert took another deep breath in an effort to calm his nerves while Anne's sweet voice enveloped him and the happy expression on her face sent shivers racing up and down his spine. He forced himself to gather his thoughts together, even as his heart continued its rapid beat and he floundered about for something else to say.

"Is that the dress you're going to wear tonight?" asked Gilbert stupidly, looking down at the fluffs and frills in Anne's lap.

"Yes. Isn't it pretty?" Anne held it up for him to see as she smiled brightly at him. "And I shall wear star-flowers in my hair. The Haunted Wood is full of them this summer."

Gilbert nodded dumbly while he had a sudden vision of Anne, arrayed in a frilly green gown, with the curves of her soft arms and throat slipping out of it, and white stars shining against the coils of her ruddy hair. The vision made him catch his breath and his eyes darkened at the thought. Suddenly, Gilbert desperately wanted to see Anne in that dress.

Realising this wasn't helping his thought processes at all, Gilbert turned away from Anne in what he hoped looked like a casual manner, deciding that the best course of action was retreat.

"Well, I'll be up tomorrow," Gilbert said. "Hope you'll have a nice time tonight."

As he turned and waved good bye to her, his sparkling hazel eyes met Anne's for a moment. Her eyes held such a yearning look that he very nearly did turn back and ask her there and then.

Resolutely, Gilbert strode away from Anne down the Green Gables path, and as he did a soft, delicious sigh drifted towards him, sending a shiver of delight throughout his body. All the way home, he was unable to stop imagining Anne wearing a filmy, pale green dress. That mesmerising vision of her was floating before his eyes, blocking out everything else until all at once he found himself back at the Blythe gate.

John Blythe was sitting on the front porch smoking his pipe and he smiled at his son in greeting. The aromatic smoke reached Gilbert's nostrils as he walked through the front gate and up the path. Inside the house, he could hear the familiar sounds of his mother bustling about the kitchen preparing their supper.

"You're home early," John observed. "Are you feeling quite well, son?"

"Yes, Dad," Gilbert replied. "I forgot Anne was going out this evening."

"I see," John murmured, nodding sagely and continuing to puff on his pipe.

John's twinkling hazel eyes immediately took in his son's attire.

"You're dressed quite smartly for a Friday afternoon visit to Green Gables, aren't you?" John asked.

"Hmm – oh –uh," said Gilbert, feeling heat flood his cheeks while he kept his eyes fixed on the wooden slats of the porch floor in front of him as his voice petered out. "Well, I…"

"You've been spending a powerful lot of time with Anne Shirley this past fortnight," John continued mildly.

Gilbert's eyes abruptly flew to his father's face.

John was grinning broadly now with his eyebrows raised expectantly. Plumes of smoke billowed in the air and dissipated above him. Gilbert narrowed his eyes at his father for a moment before he finally smiled back.

"Yes, I have," Gilbert said, sitting down on the bench next to his father. He blew out a long breath as he slowly rubbed his palms along his thighs before his hands came to rest on his knees.

"Have you got anything you want to tell me, son?" John enquired, still studying Gilbert's face carefully.

"Yes – no – I don't know," Gilbert said, running his hand through his brown curls.

"I see," John smiled and nodded again, waiting.

Suddenly, Gilbert stood up in agitation and began pacing back and forth in front of John. Before he could stop them, words began spilling out of Gilbert's mouth in a rush.

"I don't know what to tell you, Dad," Gilbert said. "I'm happy and scared and I feel like an idiot because I asked her to marry me two years ago and she refused me, but I was wrong to ask her then, I can see that now. Then she was seeing a rich fellow from Redmond so I thought that must be what she wanted and I tried so hard to forget about her. But ever since the doctors told me how ill I was with the fever, I promised myself that I would really get up and live, and since I've recovered she seems different and she looks at me all the time – I mean, really _looks_ at me, like she's never looked at me before. I love her, Dad, and I can't stop thinking about her and I want to be with her all the time and this time I really think she loves me, too, but sometimes I wonder if maybe I'm wrong again but the way she looks at me now I don't think I'm wrong, and I really hope I'm not wrong and I keep having these dreams about her…"

Gilbert blew out another long breath when he finally stopped speaking, running his hand through his hair again as he slumped onto the bench beside his father.

"I figured as much," John said. "So, you're going to ask her again then?"

"Yes," Gilbert nodded. "Tomorrow. I was going to ask her today, but…"

"Do you think she'll agree this time?"

"I hope so, Dad," Gilbert replied, glancing briefly at his father. "It feels different this time."

"Do you have a ring?" John asked.

Gilbert stopped short at this question.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered. "No, I -"

"Don't you think you should give her a ring?"

"Well, I…" Gilbert floundered.

He hadn't thought about a ring. Of course, his father was right, he should have a ring. Gilbert wanted to give Anne a ring that would show how much he loved her. A _diamond_ ring. If Jane Andrews had diamonds, then Anne should have diamonds, too. Maybe he needed to rethink his plan?

John watched the expressions change on Gilbert's face for a moment. Nodding as though he'd come to some conclusion, John then carefully placed his pipe on the bench beside him and stood up.

"Wait here," John said.

Without another word, he opened the porch door and went inside. Gilbert could hear his father's footsteps climb the stairs as he waited.

After a few minutes, the porch door swung open again and John reappeared and sat down next to Gilbert. John picked up his pipe and leaned forward to calmly knock the ash from the bowl into the garden below him before he reached into his pocket and held out his hand to Gilbert.

"Do you think she'll like this?" John smiled.

There in John's calloused palm lay the most delicate, exquisite ring Gilbert had ever seen. Atop a shiny yellow gold band was a circle of eight tiny pearls surrounding a slightly larger pearl nestled cosily in the centre. The gold of the ring glinted in the afternoon sunlight and the lustrous pearls shone creamily.

It was perfect.

Gilbert stared at the ring for several long moments before he raised his eyes to his father's.

"Dad…" Gilbert breathed.

"It was my mother's," John said. "Do you think Anne will like it?"

"Like it?" Gilbert gasped. "She would love it. But, Dad, I'm not sure I can accept this."

"Of course you can," John said, dropping it into Gilbert's hand. "It's not every day you ask a girl to marry you, Gilbert. Your grandmother would want you to give it to the girl you love."

Then John pulled his tobacco pouch from his shirt pocket and deliberately refilled the pipe before he leaned back and struck a match against his boot, touching the flame to the neatly packed leaves.

"I – I don't know what to say," Gilbert stuttered, still staring at the ring.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," John replied, grinning.

"Thanks, Dad," Gilbert beamed and hugged his father.

"Have you said anything to your mother about it?" John enquired.

"No," Gilbert shook his head.

"Well, best not tell her until after Anne's said yes, or she'll be in a state and likely make you even more nervous tomorrow."

Gilbert nodded. The fluttering in his stomach was growing stronger now when he thought about giving Anne this ring.

"I certainly don't need that," he agreed.

"It smells like supper's nearly ready, so you should go inside and wash up," John said.

"Yes," Gilbert nodded, his hazel eyes transfixed by the ring in his hand.

Gilbert walked upstairs to change before supper. When he got to his bedroom, he sat on the edge of his bed and carefully placed the ring on the small table next to it. His heart beat frantically as he imagined the ring sitting on Anne's slender, white finger, and Gilbert thought the lustre of the pearls would perfectly match the tone of her delicate skin.

That night, Gilbert lay awake for long hours again, staring at the circlet of pearls resting on the table next to him.

When he finally drifted off to sleep, Gilbert dreamed of their home together again, the hearth-fire blazing brightly with a cat sleeping contentedly on one side. Gilbert sat on the sofa before the fire with Anne sitting on his lap, her fingers interlaced behind his neck and her face close to his as she gazed into his eyes and they laughed together merrily. A dog lay beside Gilbert's feet and it was being patted by the dimpled hands of a chubby toddler with ruddy curls on his head. Gilbert awoke breathless from that stunning dream, and he lay awake after that, unable to banish that compelling image from his mind.

The day dawned clear and bright and Gilbert was so eager to see Anne that he had to stop himself from leaving for Green Gables before breakfast. As Gilbert stared out his bedroom window, he reflected that it was a perfect day for a walk through the woods. He spent the day at home trying to study, although in truth he achieved very little and often stood up to pace about his room nervously or gaze out the window, remembering his dream from the night before. Gilbert carried the ring in his pocket all day, touching it frequently to reassure himself.

When he arrived at Green Gables that afternoon, Gilbert found Anne waiting for him, fresh as the dawn and fair as a star.

She wore a green dress – not the one she had worn to the wedding, but one that Gilbert recognised at once. It was the one he'd told her was his favourite at that Redmond reception he'd taken Anne to during their Sophomore year at Redmond. Gilbert remembered how much difficulty he'd had restraining himself from touching the delicious red curl on Anne's forehead at that dance, and he found that he was experiencing a similar struggle now.

So, he tried to distract himself from the curl by offering her his arm, with a warm smile. As Anne raised her face to his, smiling radiantly back at him while she slipped her slim hand within the crease of his elbow, Gilbert wondered if his trembling legs would get him to Hester Gray's garden at all. His entire body was throbbing with love for her.

They set off together and Anne was chatting gaily along the way. Gilbert for the most part listened to her voice and enjoyed feeling her fingers gently squeezing his arm every now and again as she talked. As they strolled through a shadowy woodland path Gilbert glanced at her sideways and thought she had never looked so lovely. He noticed Anne covertly glancing sideways at him and each time she looked at him, he was bursting with curiosity about what she might be thinking. Watching her glowing face, Gilbert wondered if she realised what he was about to ask her.

Finally they arrived at Hester Gray's garden, and Gilbert was almost sorry the walk was ended. Almost.

As they sat down on the old bench together Anne was staring far off into the distance, and Gilbert was staring at the dreamy look on her face. It was the expression that never failed to fascinate him.

"I think," said Anne softly, "that 'the land where dreams come true' is in the blue haze yonder, over that little valley."

Something in her tone made Gilbert's heart beat wildly. He knew he couldn't wait any longer.

"Have you any unfulfilled dreams, Anne?" he asked.

"Of course," Anne breathed, suddenly gazing directly into his hazel eyes. "Everybody has."

Gilbert barely heard the rest of Anne's words as he stared, entranced by the emotions dancing across her bewitching features as she talked.

"…What a delicious aroma that low-descending sun is extracting from the asters and ferns. I wish we could _see_ perfumes as well as smell them. I'm sure they would be very beautiful."

"I have a dream," Gilbert said slowly. "I persist in dreaming it, although it has often seemed to me that it could never come true. I dream of a home with a hearth-fire in it, a cat and dog, the footsteps of friends – and _you_!"

Anne didn't speak, but Gilbert watched her eyes which were turning a most enticing shade of green as he spoke.

"I asked you a question over two years ago, Anne," Gilbert continued huskily with his heart thudding so wildly he could scarcely hear his own voice. "If I ask it again today will you give me a different answer?"

Still Anne didn't speak. But she lifted her eyes, shining with all the love-rapture of countless generations, and looked into his for a moment. He wanted no other answer, but still he asked.

"Anne, will you -" Gilbert began.

"Yes," Anne replied before he could finish.

Gilbert thought his entire body might explode at the look in her eyes. He sat there for a moment, almost unable to believe the love shining from their grey green depths, never realising that they perfectly matched the expression in his own. Slowly, a smile grew on his face as the meaning of her answer broke over him like a wave.

"Say it again," he said, still smiling.

Before Gilbert knew what was happening, Anne's hands were sliding up his arms then across his shoulders until finally they settled at the nape of his neck. Suddenly, her face was inches from his and he could feel her warm breath on his cheek as he eagerly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his.

"Yes, Gilbert," Anne whispered, smiling into his eyes.

"Again, please," he murmured, his eyes on her lips now.

Gently placing her sweet hands on either side of his face, Anne looked deep into his hazel eyes, until he raised his eyes to hers once more.

"Yes," Anne said softly. "Yes! A thousand times - YES!"

Her fingers moved gently across his face, tracing his cheekbone before sliding through his brown curls until he was enfolded in her soft, creamy arms and her mouth was only a breath away from his.

"Yes," she breathed, with her lips almost touching his.

"Thank you," he grinned.

Slowly, Gilbert reached up and gently touched the curl on Anne's forehead with his finger. That curl was just as soft as he had imagined it would be and just as delicious to touch. He smiled even wider when he moved his fingers away and watched it drop back into place.

"I love you, Anne," Gilbert said. "So much."

Then he caressed her soft cheek with his fingertips, as he drew her even closer to him until finally - _finally_ \- he was kissing her. To Gilbert's everlasting delight, Anne was eagerly kissing him back, and a moan of pure pleasure escaped from the back of his throat at the sensation. After all the times he'd imagined kissing her, Gilbert could never have dreamed how much better the reality of caressing Anne's soft lips with his own would be. This kiss was immeasurably better than any of those imaginary embraces in his fevered dreams. He kissed her delicious pink lips over and over again and it seemed that each kiss was sweeter than the last.

Gilbert didn't know how long they stayed like that, until at last Anne was covering his face and throat with kisses as tiny sighs slipped from between her lips.

"Gilbert," she murmured, as she kissed the corner of his jaw, eliciting a small groan from him at the tone in her voice when she said his name.

"I think I dreamed this," Gilbert breathed with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. "Is this still a dream, Anne?"

"If you're dreaming, Gilbert, then I am, too," Anne whispered into his ear. "Please don't wake me up."

Upon hearing that, Gilbert began pressing his lips to the soft skin along Anne's creamy neck, delighting in the sounds coming from her mouth as he did.

"Oh, Anne, I love you," he muttered. "I love you. I love you."

It seemed as though he couldn't tell her often enough in his relief at finally being able to say it out loud.

"I love you," Gilbert was still repeating the words and shivering with pleasure as he felt Anne's fingers running through the curls at the back of his head. "I love you."

Anne pulled his face up towards hers once more and began placing feverish kisses on his lips.

Suddenly, she drew back slightly and Gilbert held his breath as he gazed at her face. He adored seeing her flushed cheeks and lips slightly swollen from his kisses, but it was the intensity of feeling emanating from Anne's eyes which arrested his attention and stole the breath from his lungs. Anne's eyes had turned the most glorious shade of green he'd ever seen and Gilbert was hypnotised by them as she spoke.

"I love you, Gilbert," Anne said softly while gazing into his eyes.

Even after all that had happened that afternoon, Gilbert could barely believe what he was hearing as he stared at her, stunned for a moment as wave after wave of joy broke over his body. Then, a grin suddenly spread across his face.

"Say it again, please," he said.

Anne smiled back at him.

"I love you, Gilbert Blythe," she said, still smiling. "Now kiss me again, please."

Gilbert complied with her request so swiftly that Anne let out a delicious squeal of surprise into his mouth.

They lingered in the old garden until twilight. There was so much to talk over and recall - things said and done and heard and thought and felt and misunderstood.

Later, much later, Gilbert remembered something and reached into his pocket.

"Forgive me, Anne," he said, smiling into her eyes. "There's something I meant to do earlier. I hope you'll understand I've been somewhat…distracted…this afternoon."

"I don't think you forgot anything," Anne whispered, her lips moving against his throat, and her fingers sliding across his back.

Gilbert was not to be thus sidetracked.

"Anne, I wondered - that is, I hoped that you would do me the honour of wearing this ring?"

He held out the delicate circlet of pearls between his thumb and forefinger so that Anne could see it.

She gasped and stared at it before her grey eyes flew to his.

"Oh, Gilbert," Anne murmured, tears brimming in her eyes and her trembling hand placed over her heart as she stared at the ring.

"It was my grandmother's," he said as his hazel eyes searched her face. "I wanted to get you a diamond..."

"I don't want diamonds, Gilbert," Anne shook her head vehemently. "I've never really liked diamonds since I found out they weren't the lovely purple I had dreamed."

"But pearls are for tears, the old legend says," Gilbert objected.

"I'm not afraid of that," Anne replied. "And tears can be happy as well as sad. My very happiest moments have been when I had tears in my eyes – when Marilla told me I might stay at Green Gables – when Matthew gave me the first pretty dress I ever had."

Slowly, she raised her eyes, which were shiny with tears, to meet his.

"When I heard that you were going to recover from the fever," she whispered tremulously.

When he saw the look of gladness in her eyes as she said that, Gilbert's whole body pulsed with delight. He raised his forefinger to gently tilt her chin upwards slightly and bent his head to kiss her lips softly, reverently in thanks. Anne's hands slowly crept up his arms, caressing his biceps before coming to rest on his broad shoulders as the kiss intensified. He could feel her slender fingers stroking the curls at the back of his neck as she sighed into his mouth and a quivering jolt of electricity shot from her fingers down his spine and back up again.

Anne pulled her lips away from his slightly before she spoke again.

"So give me pearls for our troth ring, Gilbert," Anne declared, her grey eyes intense, "and I'll willingly accept the sorrow of life with its joy."

"Are you sure you really do like it?" he murmured, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, Gilbert," Anne breathed. "It's beautiful. Of course I love it!"

Gilbert reached behind him to lift her left hand from where it was caressing the nape of his neck and grasped it in his before he slowly slipped the ring on her finger with the greatest care.

"Then it's yours," said Gilbert softly, raising her hand and gently brushing his lips along the back of her fingers as he gazed into her eyes.

"Thank you," Anne whispered, staring at the ring on her finger with wide grey eyes.

"No, thank _you_ , Anne," Gilbert grinned. "I'm afraid I'm still finding it difficult to believe I'm not dreaming. Did you really just agree to be my wife?"

"Perhaps this will convince you," Anne said, her scorching eyes never leaving his as she pulled him to her in a gesture so reminiscent of his dreams that the grin was wiped from Gilbert's face as he gasped aloud and kissed her thoroughly.

It was later still and dusk was slowly falling on the little garden when Anne pulled herself away from him with a sigh.

"Will you come with me to tell Marilla?" she asked.

Suddenly, Gilbert was nervously wondering what the very proper Marilla Cuthbert would think of him passionately kissing her girl as he had been all afternoon.

"Will she - do you think she'll be happy about it, Anne?" he asked.

"Of _course_ she'll be happy, Gilbert," Anne beamed at him. "In fact, I can't wait to see the look on her face when we tell her."

"In that case," Gilbert replied, standing up and grinning at her. "We should tell her as soon as possible."

Gilbert reached his hand out to Anne, and as she placed her soft white hand in his, their eyes met. He gently pulled her up until Anne stood before him with their eyes still locked together. In that moment, Gilbert knew he would spend the rest of his life hoping Anne would always look at him that way.

Then they walked to Green Gables together in the dusk, along the winding paths fringed with the sweetest flowers that ever bloomed, and over haunted meadows where winds of hope and memory blew.

* * *

 _ **A/N #2: Well, dear readers, this is where I originally planned to finish this story, since it is of course the end of Anne of the Island. However...**_

 _ **I must confess to having a few ideas popping into my head about what happens the next day, and a few other scenes during their engagement. So, before I hit that 'complete' button, I wonder if anyone is interested to read more of Gilbert's very Blythe View during their engagement? What say you, dear readers?**_

 _ **I can't promise to write anything more than one shots and I can't say how regularly I'll be able to post because I need to spend a little more time with my family and focus on work and study for the next little while. Maybe I can post once a month? But if you'd like to read more, please review or send me a PM, or press the fave or follow button. If I think enough people would like to read it, I probably won't be able to stop myself from writing it. :)**_

 _ **With thanks and love from FKAJ**_


	16. The Birthday of Our Happiness

**_A/N: Hello again, everyone! I'm so very sorry for taking such an enormously long break, and I truly appreciate your patience. Since you last heard from me, dear readers, I've moved to a new city and started a new full time job, while still continuing my Latin studies like a crazy lady. My exam is on 6 October ~ wish me luck, I'm gonna need it!_**

 ** _I was thrilled and humbled to receive so many beautiful and encouraging reviews for the last chapter – your love and support means the world to me, and my thanks go to each and every one of you. I hope this loved up chapter will serve to express my gratitude to you all. :)_**

 ** _These characters belong as always to Lucy Maud Montgomery. I think you probably know by now that I love her. A lot._**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – 'The Birthday of Our Happiness'**

 _"Oh, dreams will be very sweet now."_

 _\- Anne of the Island, Chapter XLI, 'Love Takes Up the Glass of Time'_

When Gilbert and Anne returned to Green Gables at dusk, Anne wasted no time in telling Marilla about their engagement.

"Marilla, I have the most wonderful news," Anne announced happily as soon as they entered the Green Gables kitchen. "Oh, I should say, _we_ have the most wonderful news…"

Anne turned her head to look at Gilbert with such a joyful smile on her face as she said 'we', that all he could do was grin back at her stupidly, feeling his heart pounding in his chest.

With a glad cry, Marilla immediately enfolded her girl in her arms and kissed Anne's soft cheek lovingly.

Gilbert had never seen the usually reserved Marilla Cuthbert look so happy. He watched as Marilla closed her eyes which looked suspiciously wet, squeezing Anne to her breast tightly.

"Isn't it magnificent, Marilla?" Anne murmured. "I'm so happy it almost hurts."

"Yes it is, my girl," Marilla nodded, still smiling and clutching Anne as though she never wanted to let go.

Eventually, Anne had pulled herself away from Marilla's embrace, her own eyes shiny with tears as she glanced up at Gilbert.

"I told you she'd be happy," Anne whispered, smiling tremulously at him, and reaching out to place her soft hand in his.

Then, to Gilbert's amazement, Marilla Cuthbert reached her hand out to grip his other hand in hers tightly.

"Thank you, Gilbert," Marilla said, her voice cracking with emotion. "It's plain to see how happy you've made Anne, and I couldn't wish for anything more."

"She has made me the happiest man on the whole of P.E. Island, Miss Cuthbert," Gilbert smiled. "So I believe it was entirely my pleasure."

Marilla squeezed his hand in response.

"You'd better go and tell Rachel," Marilla said, trying to recover her usual demeanour. "I'm sure she'll have plenty to say about it all. And I'll start fixing the supper. You'll stay, won't you, Gilbert?"

The meal at Green Gables that evening was a joyful one. Both Marilla and Mrs Lynde brought out all their tastiest dishes for the merry celebration.

Gilbert sat next to Anne, both of them casting furtive glances at each other and exchanging secret smiles as the meal progressed. Once or twice their hands or elbows brushed together and Gilbert's breath caught in his throat as the frisson reverberated through his body. Each time they touched, he glanced up to see a flush rise on Anne's cheeks as her eyes flew up to meet his and he could not stop the smile from spreading across his face at the thought that it was his touch making her so flustered. Then the most delicious smile crept across her features and Gilbert felt the heat tingling on his own skin.

Anne glanced at the circlet of pearls on her left hand very often during the meal. Then her eyes would slide towards Gilbert with such a look of delight lighting up her features that a warm fluttering started in his chest.

After supper, Anne strolled down the Green Gables lane with Gilbert, her sweet little hand clasped within his long, lean fingers and her smiling face upturned to his.

When they reached the gate, Gilbert turned to face Anne. He drew her into his arms and bent his head to brush her soft lips with his lingeringly.

"I've been wanting to do that all through supper," he confessed.

Gilbert could feel Anne's lips turning up in a smile against his.

"I have, too," she murmured.

They stood close together, and Gilbert pressed his forehead to hers as he wrapped his fingers around Anne's slender hand once more. He gently drew her hand up until their hands were clasped together and resting on his chest. His heart was beating wildly beneath her fingertips and Gilbert's lips were hovering an inch away from hers.

"Thank you for agreeing to marry me," Gilbert whispered.

"Thank you for asking me," Anne replied. "It took you long enough, Gilbert Blythe."

"Anne, I-" Gilbert began, then he chuckled when he realised she was teasing him."Well, it might have taken me a lot longer if not for that letter from Phil."

"I will need to write Phil to thank her," Anne smiled. "I was on the verge of shamelessly flinging myself at you and kissing you at every moment these past two weeks. I don't know how much more of that I could have withstood."

"I wouldn't have minded that at all," Gilbert grinned delightedly. "In fact, I've dreamed about you doing just that."

"You did?"

"Often," he nodded, his hazel eyes intense. "You can't imagine how often, Anne."

Letting go of her hand, Gilbert wrapped his arms around Anne's waist, drawing her closer. From its resting place on his heart, Anne's hand slid up his chest until it was curved around his shoulder, her fingers lingering to caress the muscles there.

"I love my ring," Anne said, smiling at the circlet of pearls.

"I love you," said Gilbert.

"I love you, too."

Gilbert's heart leapt within his chest at Anne's words. He knew even if he lived to be an old, old man, he would never tire of hearing her tell him.

"See you tomorrow," said Gilbert, with his eyes trained intently on Anne's lips. "I won't be able to kiss you next time I see you because we'll be at church. So I think we should make up for that now, don't you?"

In answer, Anne suddenly gripped his broad shoulders and pulled him to her so eagerly that the air fled from Gilbert's lungs in a rush.

Several minutes later, Gilbert walked through the Green Gables gate with his heart feeling so light that he practically floated all the way home. He could barely contain his joy, nor could he stop the grin which was splitting his face.

The moment he stepped on the Blythe porch, still grinning broadly, Gilbert's mother yanked the front door open with an ecstatic smile on her face. Mary flew at him and immediately drew Gilbert into her warm embrace.

"Oh, Gilbert!" Mary cried. "I'm so happy, darling."

"Hello, Mother," Gilbert laughed, at the same time wrapping his arms around Mary's slim form and hugging her back. "This is a very warm welcome home."

Behind her, John was grinning from ear to ear at Gilbert, who was beaming from above his mother's brown curls.

"Congratulations, son," said John with his hazel eyes twinkling merrily.

"Can't a fellow make an announcement for himself around here?" Gilbert asked somewhat breathlessly, since his ribs were still being squeezed tightly by his mother.

"Well, I figured when you were gone so long that it must've gone well," John smiled. "And I had to give your mother a good reason why you weren't home in time for supper."

"Miss Cuthbert insisted that I stay for supper at Green Gables," Gilbert smiled, remembering the look of joy in Marilla Cuthbert's eyes when Anne had told her of their engagement. "I'm sorry, Mother."

Mary finally let go of Gilbert to step back and gaze up at him with tears shining in her brown eyes.

"You look so happy, darling," she said, as she reached up and caressed his cheek with her fingers. "What can you possibly have to be sorry about?"

Gilbert remembered Anne's words from earlier in Hester Gray's garden. _It's the birthday of our happiness._

"I think I've never been so happy, Mother," Gilbert replied, grinning.

"Oh, Gilbert!" Mary exclaimed, hugging him again. "We must have Anne over for supper, too. Why don't you ask her tomorrow at church?"

Gilbert nodded as the implication of his mother's invitation thrilled through him. Anne was coming for supper. Tomorrow. She was going to be chatting and laughing merrily with his parents. And hopefully casting the same scorching looks in Gilbert's direction as she had at Green Gables earlier. He could barely wait.

"Now, come along," Mary said, eagerly pulling him inside the house. "I'm going to make us some tea, and you must tell us all about it, darling."

Later that night, Gilbert was wide awake and lying in bed, joyfully savouring every wondrous moment of that stupendous day. This had truly been the happiest day of his life. He was still awe-struck and could scarcely comprehend that he was engaged to Anne now.

Gilbert could not wipe the smile from his face, nor could he stop the hammering of his heart against his ribs as he remembered the look in Anne's eyes that afternoon in Hester Gray's garden. He would never forget the breathtaking moment when Anne had told him that she loved him for the first time.

 _Anne loves me!_ Gilbert thought he might never get over his astonishment at this fact, and he silently prayed that this was not another one of his dreams.

Anne was going to marry him. In three more years, Anne would be his wife.

The fluttering deep within his stomach grew stronger as he began envisaging all of the delightful future moments he had to come. With Anne. His future was with Anne now.

 _Blythe, you are the luckiest fellow alive…_

"Only three more years," he murmured aloud to himself, still smiling as he eventually closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep some time in the very wee small hours of the night.

The next morning, Gilbert arrived at church early with his parents, hoping to snatch a few moments alone with Anne. His eyes searched the crowd and his heart leapt jubilantly in his chest when he saw her. Anne was wearing a light coloured dress that clung to her slender frame most becomingly and Gilbert took a moment to smile softly at her. Anne was not standing with the rest of the Green Gables folk, or even Diana Wright as he had expected. Instead, he was surprised to see Anne engaged in conversation with Josie Pye of all people.

"Looks like the good news is spreading already," John whispered in Gilbert's ear, smiling broadly at his son and clapping him on the back. "I think you'd better get over there and support your girl."

"Remember to ask Anne to come for supper tonight," Mary reminded him.

Gilbert nodded and wasted no time in striding briskly towards Anne. Although he knew she didn't need his help when it came to Josie Pye, he couldn't wait to be near her.

As Gilbert approached, Josie was looking at Anne's left hand disdainfully.

"Well, I should think your rich beau from Kingsport could have afforded to buy you a _much_ better ring than _that_ ," Josie said disparagingly. "Why, it looks positively _old_ , Anne. Are you sure he's as rich as they say?"

"Oh, how nice of you to notice my ring," Anne replied cheerfully, holding her hand up and wiggling her fingers as she admired the circlet of pearls. "Isn't it beautiful? But it's not from Roy, Josie."

"Oh?" Josie raised her eyebrows dubiously. "Then who, pray tell, would be giving _you_ a ring?"

"It was Gilbert's grandmother's -" Anne began.

"Gil- _Gilbert's_ grandmother?" Josie yelped, her eyes wide with shock. "Gilbert _Blythe_ gave you that ring?"

By this time, Gilbert was standing beside Anne. She turned towards him, and immediately her features lit up with such joy and her lips curved into such a delighted smile that Gilbert's heart was ready to burst out of his chest.

"Yes, Gilbert gave it to me," Anne murmured as she smiled softly up at him with a dreamy look in her eyes. "It was Gilbert."

He loved the way Anne's voice sounded when she said his name. Like it was the most marvellous word she'd ever spoken.

"It's from me, Josie," Gilbert confirmed, smiling into Anne's sparkling grey eyes.

Josie stood staring at them for a moment with her mouth agape. Her eyes were bouncing between Gilbert and Anne, who were still smiling foolishly at each other.

"Wh-wha-" Josie stuttered. "You - _you_ gave her that ring, Gilbert?"

He nodded, unable to drag his eyes away from Anne's.

"Anne and I were engaged to be married yesterday," Gilbert said, thinking that he might explode with pride as he spoke the words.

"Yes, we were," Anne grinned happily up at him.

Gilbert finally turned his head to look at Josie and her pinched face was a picture of horror as she stared at them aghast. Josie's eyes were huge as they darted between Anne and Gilbert, and her thin mouth was still open in astonishment.

"I can see how happy you are for us, Josie," Gilbert said, raising his eyebrows. "We do appreciate your well wishes."

"Well, I - I wish you both every happiness, I'm sure," Josie said uncertainly. Her gaze had returned to Anne's left hand, and Josie blinked several times as she stared at the circlet of pearls before slowly raising her eyes to Gilbert's face once more.

Gilbert's lips parted in a broad grin which revealed his gleaming white teeth and his hazel eyes were twinkling merrily.

"Thank you," Gilbert said politely. "Now if you'll excuse us, please, I was hoping to steal a moment with my fiancée before the sermon. Perhaps we'll see you afterwards?"

"Oh, erm, yes…" Josie replied faintly.

With that, Gilbert tucked Anne's hand into the crease of his elbow and turned with her to walk several steps away until they were standing in the shade of a large poplar tree beside the church, a little removed from the crowd. Reluctantly releasing her hand, Gilbert turned to face Anne. They were in far too public a place for him to kiss her as he wanted to, so Gilbert settled for staring at Anne's mouth hungrily with a smile playing about his lips.

"Hello," Gilbert breathed, finally raising his heated eyes to meet hers.

"Hello," Anne replied in a low voice.

Gilbert watched the tip of her pink tongue slowly moving along her lower lip as she stared at him. Deliberately, he placed both of his hands behind his back and clasped them together tightly to stop himself from pulling Anne to him and crushing his lips against hers.

They stared at each other for a few moments, until eventually Anne spoke.

"I liked it when you said 'fiancée' like that," she said with an enticing smile on her lips.

Gilbert leaned down so that his mouth was closer to the delicate shell of her ear.

"Fiancée," he whispered.

He heard a delicious sigh escape from Anne's lips and she shivered, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Mmmm, I could get used to hearing that," Anne murmured, with her eyes still closed.

"I'm quite fond of it myself," he replied. "But I wondered if you might prefer 'betrothed'?"

"I don't mind," Anne whispered. "You choose."

"Can't," he grinned, shaking his head. "I like them both."

Josie had already rushed over to where Gertie was standing on the church steps and was whispering to her frantically.

"You know this means the secret's out now," Gilbert smiled and nodded, as he gazed over Anne's shoulder and lifted his hat politely in the direction of the Pyes, who both looked at him with outraged expressions on their faces. "Nothing for it but to face the music together bravely, I suppose."

"Did you want to keep it a secret, Gilbert?" Anne suddenly looked worried.

He shook his head, still grinning.

"Not at all. Did you?"

Anne shook her head.

"Of course not," she said, with a wide smile. "I'd like to make an announcement to the whole congregation."

"Actually, I think we just did," he replied, raising his eyebrows and winking at her.

They both glanced over to where Josie and Gertie were now talking animatedly on the other side of the church with Mrs Harmon Andrews, Mrs Peter Sloane and Mrs Jasper Bell.

Gilbert turned his attention back to Anne.

"Do you know what _I'd_ like to do?" he asked in a low voice.

Gilbert's eyes slid down the creamy column of her throat and his breathing quickened as he imagined leaving a trail of kisses from the soft skin below Anne's ear along the side of her creamy neck and down to her shoulder. Suddenly, the glint of a thread-like gold chain at her collar arrested his attention.

When she noticed where Gilbert's gaze had travelled, Anne plucked the delicate chain from underneath her collar with the slender fingers of her left hand until he could see that she was wearing both the pink enamel pendant he'd given her at Christmas and his circlet of pearls on her finger. Gilbert's hazel eyes blazed when he saw them, and his pulse was racing.

"I thought you said you couldn't wear that colour," he smiled.

His eyes were riveted to her slim fingers and the gold chain that was threaded through them. The tiny pink heart was dangling in the palm of Anne's left hand.

"I changed my mind about that," Anne replied, a smile hovering around her lips like she was telling him the most delightful secret.

Gilbert wanted to kiss her more than ever when he saw that expression. His eyes glowed and he was breathing a little harder now.

 _She's wearing jewellery I gave to her. Anne is wearing my ring. Wearing the pendant I gave her -_

"What would you like to do, Gilbert?" Anne's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I – er, pardon?" Gilbert stuttered.

"You were about to tell me what you wanted to do," Anne smiled.

"Ah, yes," Gilbert replied huskily, with his eyes still on the pendant. He cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk later while I answer that?"

"Yes, I think I'd like that," Anne nodded, staring at his lips. "Very much."

"And I wondered if…" his voice trailed off.

Anne was gazing into his eyes now and Gilbert was having difficulty thinking straight. His mouth had suddenly gone dry at the expression in Anne's eyes and he swallowed hard.

"Yes, Gilbert?" Anne's voice was a whisper. She licked her lips.

"I wondered if you would wear that dress you wore to Alice Penhallow's wedding for our walk?" Gilbert finally managed to gasp out. "I've had a hankering to see you in that dress since Friday afternoon. Would you?"

Anne nodded again. Her chest was moving rapidly and her scorching eyes never left his.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"I hope we're going to walk somewhere private," said Anne, her grey eyes starting to be tinged with green. "There's something very important I wanted to discuss with you, Gilbert."

"Is there?" Gilbert asked, his eyes gazing into hers intently. "I thought we might take a stroll along the Birch Path. I'd like to…ah… _talk_ with you, too."

Anne's fingers were clutching her skirts as she continued to stare at Gilbert. Her lips were parted slightly and a rosy blush had bloomed on her cheeks. Slowly he reached out his hand to brush her fingers with his, hidden from the view of the rest of the congregation by the folds of her dress. Anne shivered and sighed at his touch.

"As much as I'd like to kiss you right now," said Gilbert, with his hazel eyes trained on her mouth and his fingertips lightly stroking the back of her hand. "I think we ought to go inside. Otherwise Mrs Harmon Andrews might expire of apoplexy at any moment."

Anne nodded again.

"I suppose so," she murmured.

Grasping her hand and placing it in the curve of his elbow once more, he turned with her towards the church.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he said. "Mother asked if you'd like to come for supper tonight?"

Anne's eyes flew to his, then over to where his parents were standing and smiling at them. She had never been invited to supper at the Blythes before, and Gilbert's heart was thrumming as he imagined Anne dining with his family.

"Oh!" she said, with a delightful blush rising on her cheeks. "I should go over and talk to your parents, shouldn't I, Gilbert?"

"I'm sure they would like that very much," he smiled. "But I think the sermon is about to begin."

By this time, they were at the church steps. Gilbert felt her hand slipping out from the crease of his elbow and he smiled adoringly down at her.

"So, you'll come for supper tonight?" he asked.

Anne nodded, with her smiling lips begging for his kiss.

"And you'll come for a walk with me before that?"

Anne nodded again with such a look lighting her grey eyes that Gilbert found he could not look away.

"I can't wait until we're alone," Anne whispered as she turned to climb the steps.

The love shining so clearly in Anne's eyes when she uttered those words made Gilbert want to leap up the steps after her and kiss her right there in front of the entire congregation.

 _I love you. I love you. I love you._

The words were running though his head and he wanted to shout them as he watched her slim form enter the church. Finally, Gilbert turned towards where his parents were standing with a slightly dazed grin on his face.

That afternoon, when Gilbert arrived at Green Gables to meet her, Anne was wearing the filmy green dress she'd worn to Alice Penhallow's wedding. Gilbert's heart began beating rapidly as his eyes travelled a heated path over her body until finally they came to a halt at the pink enamel heart snuggling cosily in the hollow of her throat. Gilbert wanted to press his lips to that hollow and his hazel eyes glowed warmly.

"That dress is even lovelier than I imagined, Anne," he said hoarsely as he lifted his eyes to hers once more. "And so are you. What was that you mentioned about being alone?"

"I think I said I couldn't wait…" Anne breathed.

Gilbert nodded, unable to speak.

A few minutes later they were walking hand in hand along the Birch Path, both enjoying the sweetness of wood and field. They began eagerly discussing his plans for medical school and her appointment as the Principal of Summerside High School as they meandered through the woods, until Gilbert suddenly pulled Anne to sit with him amongst the ferns by the brook.

Soon Anne was sitting in Gilbert's lap as he leaned against the trunk of a birch tree with his arms wrapped around her waist. He was kissing her soft lips and sliding his hands along her back as Anne sighed into his mouth. Anne had removed Gilbert's hat from his head and immediately ran her slender fingers through the brown curls before she clutched a handful of his hair in each of her hands. She gently tugged until his head was tilted a little further back.

"You have such a splendid chin, Gilbert," Anne murmured as she moved her lips along his jaw. "I've always thought so, you know."

"Have you?" he gasped, as his hands moved to her waist, drawing her body even closer to his.

"Hmmm," Anne hummed, nodding her head slightly with her hands now cupping his face while her mouth continued exploring the curve of his chin. "So strong. So kissable..."

Gilbert shivered with pleasure when he felt Anne's breath blowing hot on his skin as her lips continued on their leisurely path along his jawline until her mouth was pressed to the skin just below his ear.

"I see," he mumbled, turning his head to kiss the soft curl on her forehead before he brushed his lips along the smooth skin on her brow and then down to her cheek. "It would have been helpful had I known about this sooner…"

Suddenly, he felt the tip of Anne's soft tongue touch his earlobe before her teeth nibbled at it lightly. Gilbert shuddered and his breath began to quicken as he felt heat suffusing his body.

"Less talking," he heard her murmur low in his ear. "More -"

Muttering her name hoarsely, Gilbert slid his hands around Anne's waist, abruptly leaning forward and pulling her closer to him as he covered her lips with his, cutting off her next words.

Anne slid her hands from his face until her soft, slender arms were wrapped around his neck as she continued kissing him. Gilbert's hands were still at her waist, and he twisted slightly, turning her with him until he was on his back and Anne was half lying across his chest, all the while eagerly kissing his lips.

"Oh, Gilbert," he had never heard her say his name so tenderly. "I love you…"

 _I'm going to marry her,_ Gilbert thought exultantly. _Anne Shirley is going to marry me!_

"You're going to marry me," he murmured aloud in amazement, grinning broadly with his head resting on the soft grass next to the tree.

"Yes, I am," Anne nodded. "In only three more years. When you're _Doctor_ Gilbert Blythe."

Anne looked so joyful and proud that Gilbert thought his heart would burst.

"Then you'll be Mrs Doctor Blythe," he said, his eyes crinkling in delight.

"Oh, I simply can't wait to become _her_ ," Anne smiled. She was slowly sliding her hands up his arms, then her fingertips skimmed the muscles of his chest and shoulders. Gilbert felt her hands pulling him towards her as she leaned forward for his kiss.

"I can't wait for you to be her either," he smiled against her lips.

Suddenly, Anne pulled away from him slightly as she gazed into his twinkling hazel eyes.

"I know you'll be busy at medical school, but you will write me as often as you can, won't you, dearest?"

 _Dearest._ The word reverberated through Gilbert's head, and he was staggered by the sound of the word on her lips. Anne was calling him _dearest_.

Before he could stop himself, Gilbert had grasped Anne tighter in his arms. Her eyes flew wide and she let out a delicious sound that was half squeal and half giggle as Gilbert crushed her to his chest, suddenly rolling her onto her back until he was half lying across her body. He bent his head until his lips were a mere breath away from Anne's with his hands braced on either side of her waist as he hovered above her.

"I like the sound of that," he whispered before he leaned down and kissed her.

"You mean just the thought of writing to me makes you want to kiss me?" Anne laughed. "Well, I think you must write me every day in that case, Gilbert."

"As much as I do like the thought of writing to you," Gilbert murmured against her soft lips, "and the idea of you writing to me does make me want to kiss you…" he placed his lips on the tender skin just below her ear and Anne sighed, "it's what you just called me that I especially enjoyed…" His lips teased her soft earlobe as he whispered, "Would you say it again, please?"

"Gilbert?" Anne breathed in a low tone as he dragged his lips along her cheek.

"No, that's not it," Gilbert murmured and shook his head slightly as he continued kissing her lips softly. "Try again."

Gilbert moved his hands to hold her face gently as he placed light kisses on the curl on her forehead, each of her cheekbones, the adorable freckles on her beautiful nose and finally moved his lips to her sweet mouth.

"Please, Anne?" he muttered against the corner of her mouth.

"Dearest," Anne exhaled the word into his ear, sending a delicious shiver down Gilbert's spine as his lips moved along her creamy throat. "Belovedest. Sweetheart. Darling -"

She wasn't able to finish since Gilbert had covered her lips with his once more.

* * *

 ** _A/N #2: Thanks for reading. Remember, I love to hear your thoughts, so reviews are most welcome! I have a fairly big chunk of the next chapter already written, so I'm hoping that you won't have to wait quite as long for my next post. :)_**

 ** _It's also occurred to me that I have neglected to acknowledge the massive contribution that katherine-with-a-k has made to this story. Her incredible generosity and support have made this a much better story than I could ever have written on my own, and I thank her for it._**


	17. Another Bend in the Road

_**A/N: Hello again, dear readers! Thanks so much for your patience yet again. I can't thank you all enough for reading my story, but please know that I am so thrilled you're with me.**_

 ** _These characters are all sprung from the remarkable imagination of L. M. Montgomery. I am just an enthusiastic fan of hers._**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 - 'Another Bend in the Road'**

 _"And as for the waiting, that doesn't matter. We'll just be happy, waiting and working for each other - and dreaming."_

 _\- Anne of the Island, Chapter XLI, 'Love Takes Up the Glass of Time'_

That glorious week was, without doubt, the happiest week of Gilbert Blythe's life. He could barely wipe the joyful smile from his face even for a moment.

News of their engagement spread rapidly, and Gilbert couldn't contain his delight as he stood beside Anne, proudly receiving hearty congratulations from the Avonlea community.

Gilbert was certain that Diana Wright's ebullient squeals of gladness could be heard clear to White Sands when they had informed her after the sermon that Sunday outside the little Avonlea church.

"Oh!" Diana had exclaimed with a joyful smile lighting up her face. "It's such wonderful news. I'm so happy for you both!"

She had immediately thrust baby Fred into her husband's arms as she stepped over to throw her arms around first Anne and then Gilbert and then Anne again.

"You must both come for supper," Diana declared, smiling at Anne and Gilbert as she tried to hug them both together. "I've got so many questions to ask you, but I must go home to feed the baby. Will you come tonight?"

"Oh, thank you, Di," Anne replied. "But Mr and Mrs Blythe have invited me for supper tonight."

Gilbert loved to see the pleased smile on Anne's face as she glanced sideways at him while a delicious flush crept up her cheeks.

"Why don't you come for lunch this week then?" Diana insisted. "I'll invite Charlie, and the Pyes have been hinting that I should invite them over for ages. I never really like having them, but now this gives me an excellent excuse, and there's safety in numbers when it comes to Josie and Gertie. I'll need some time to prepare everything. Would you be free on Tuesday?"

Anne looked at Gilbert with her head tilted in question. He felt a thrill in his heart that they were already receiving invitations _together_ and his pulse was pounding wildly at the look in Anne's eyes.

"I think we can find time for lunch on Tuesday," Gilbert said, grinning as he said "we" and squeezing the slender hand that had snuck into his grasp. "Thank you for inviting us, Diana."

Accordingly, the following Tuesday afternoon, Anne and Gilbert arrived at Lone Willow Farm, where they were greeted warmly by Diana and Fred. It was a most cheery affair, and even the presence of the Pyes couldn't dampen the joyful mood of the day.

Charlie Sloane swept in with Mabel Murphy on his arm. The snub nose on Mabel's round face was pointed towards Charlie as they entered the room, and she smiled happily up at him.

"I don't believe you've met my intended yet," Charlie said to Josie and Gertie with emphasis. "May I introduce you to Miss Mabel Murphy."

"How nice to meet you girls," Mabel simpered.

"And I believe you know Anne Shirley," Charlie said.

"And Gilbert Blythe!" Mabel exclaimed, smiling brightly as she shook Gilbert's hand enthusiastically. "It's _very_ nice to see _you_ again. Is Christine here with you?"

"Er, no," Gilbert said, with his eyes sliding towards Anne. "I'm here with Anne."

Gilbert's heart gave a tiny leap in his chest as he uttered those words, and he noticed that Anne's eyes were dancing. He was relieved that she wasn't upset at the mention of Christine, although Mabel seemed flustered by her blunder.

"Oh!" Mabel said, looking confused for a moment before understanding seemed to dawn on her. " _Oh_."

Charlie looked aghast and quickly placed his hand at Mabel's elbow, steering her away from Anne, towards where Josie and Gertie were smirking in the doorway.

"Please, won't you all take a seat?" Diana said. "Isn't this just like old times? How nice to have everyone all together again."

Although his attention was mostly on Anne during the meal, and Charlie never spoke to him directly, Gilbert noticed Charlie casting many significant glances his way from across the table. Gilbert didn't give it any further thought as his attention was diverted away from Charlie by Anne's hand brushing against his elbow.

He turned his head to smile at Anne. Gilbert was so thrilled to be out with her that his heart was racing. As he passed one of the dishes to her, Gilbert smiled again when her soft fingers brushed against his.

Later, Anne and Gilbert were saying their farewells to Diana and Fred at the end of the lane. Charlie and Mabel were still talking with Josie and Gertie on the front porch. Diana placed little Fred into her husband's arms so she could admire Anne's circlet of pearls once more, and Fred grinned over the baby's head at Gilbert.

Fred was far more circumspect than his wife, but Gilbert knew that his friend was no less joyful about their engagement.

"Congratulations again, Gil," Fred said, awkwardly holding his hand out around the chubby infant gurgling contentedly in his arms. "I always knew you must win Anne in the end."

"You had more faith in me than I did myself then," Gilbert replied, shaking his friend's hand warmly and grinning."Mrs Lynde says it was Divine Providence at work, but I think it was our friend Phil Blake."

"You always get everything you set your mind to," Fred smiled. "It's all that philosophy you read, I suppose."

Little Fred began fussing and wriggling. Immediately, Diana turned to lift the baby from his father's arms and cuddled the infant to her as she clucked her tongue and kissed his downy curls.

Gilbert noticed the way Anne's eyes watched her friend with a mixture of pleasure and longing lighting their sparkling grey depths. Anne tickled little Fred under his chin and cooed to the boy as he rubbed dimpled fists over his eyes, before he looked up at her and smiled. She continued to talk softly to the baby and he reached out to grasp one of her fingers in his chubby hand. As little Fred continued to clutch her finger, Anne slowly raised her gaze to meet Gilbert's, and the look within her eyes then fairly took his breath away.

Anne smiled softly in warm communication and Gilbert could only stare back at her with such a craving in the pit of his stomach he thought he might ravish her on the spot.

An image of that unknown red haired baby he'd imagined holding in his arms the last time he visited the Wrights immediately flashed into Gilbert's mind once more. Gilbert's heart skipped a beat and he was overwhelmed at the thought of that darling baby now as he stared at Anne.

"Charlie's coming over," said Diana with a knowing smile at Anne. "I'm sure _that_ will be a very interesting conversation."

"Oh?" Gilbert glanced curiously at Anne, with his eyebrows raised. "How so?"

"I'll tell you later," Anne whispered out of the corner of her mouth. She slipped her hand through the crook of Gilbert's elbow and turned with him to smile brightly at Charlie. "Or perhaps you're about to find out for yourself. Just stay with me, Gilbert. Please."

His heart leapt in delight once more. Anne was asking him to stay with her! Gilbert was charmed by the way Anne gripped his forearm tightly as they watched Charlie approaching with Mabel close beside him.

"Of course," Gilbert grinned. "I'm right here with you, Anne."

"I think we're about to be on the receiving end of some extreme Sloanishness," Anne said through her fixed smile as Charlie drew closer. "Only, please don't laugh, no matter what Charlie says, Gilbert."

"When have I ever done that, Anne?" Gilbert asked, with feigned indignation.

"I wish I could stay and watch but I'm afraid we'll have to go and speak to Josie and Gertie," said Diana. "I won't have them accusing me of being a neglectful hostess. Why don't you both come over again for tea tomorrow afternoon?"

Anne nodded as Diana and Fred turned to go back inside.

"Goodbye, Anne. Goodbye, Gilbert."

"Bye, Di," Anne said, kissing her friend's cheek. "Thank you for a delightful meal."

"See you tomorrow then," Gilbert said, shaking Fred's hand.

Charlie's goggling eyes were fixed on them intently and he was blinking vigorously as he stalked towards them. In contrast, Mabel was smiling happily at Anne and Gilbert, clinging on to Charlie's arm in a proprietorial fashion. Behind them, Gilbert could see Josie and Gertie Pye whispering and smirking together on the front porch as they watched Charlie's progress.

Gilbert leaned down to whisper in Anne's ear.

"I thought Charlie forgave you in our sophomore year for whatever wrong he thought you did to him?" Gilbert said. "He looks positively agog today."

By this time, Charlie and Mabel were quite close and Charlie eyed Gilbert and Anne loftily as he marched towards them. Gilbert smiled warmly.

"Anne and I plan to walk home by the Birch Path," Gilbert said. "Would you care to walk with us?"

Although he was looking forward to a long walk home alone with Anne, Gilbert also knew that Charlie didn't care much for walking long distances, so he would likely elect to take a shorter route back to the Sloane homestead.

"No, thank you," Charlie replied. "Mother's waiting for us at home, so we must hurry back after this."

"Well then, perhaps we'll see you both again before I leave for medical school on Monday?" Gilbert said politely.

"Josie and Gertie told me the most shocking piece of news earlier today," Charlie ignored Gilbert's question.

"Really?" Gilbert replied, not particularly interested in anything the Pyes might have had to say. "And what might that be?"

"I was just about to announce my betrothal to Mabel," Charlie intoned ominously. "Since she is in Avonlea _especially_ to make our formal announcement. So, imagine my surprise when I discovered that you two have spoiled my plans by announcing your own engagement. Really, Gilbert, I should think you would have told me before you went and did such a thing."

"My apologies, Charlie," Gilbert's eyebrows shot up his forehead and he blinked several times in astonishment. "I wasn't aware I ought to discuss it with you first."

"Yes," Charlie said authoritatively. "If I had known you were planning to make such a rash decision, then I likely would have asked Mabel last week, so that _we_ could make our announcement first. After all, _we've_ been stepping out together since our Sophomore year, so it seems only fair. And I might have warned you, Gilbert."

"Warned me?"

Gilbert felt Anne's hand gripping his forearm even more tightly.

"But it's too late, you've done it now," Charlie went on, in a tone which suggested he pitied Gilbert greatly. "Of course, you may recall how infatuated Anne was with me during our first year at Redmond. But that was before I came to my senses and realised that she was merely flirting shamelessly with me."

"Hmm," Gilbert hummed noncommittally, unable to look at Anne and striving to keep his expression bland.

"Charlie, please," Anne said pleasantly. "Surely, there's no need to go into that. It's so long ago and we're all friends now, aren't we? I'm sure you've made a _much_ better choice in dear Mabel."

A much better choice? What did Anne mean by that?

"I think so, too, Anne," Mabel tittered. "Charlie's told me all about it, but everything has turned out for the best, don't you agree? I ought to thank you for refusing him."

 _Refusing him?_ Gilbert's eyes grew wide and he felt Anne's fingers digging into his forearm.

"Yes," Charlie agreed. "Mabel and I are so well suited to each other and appreciate each other's talents so very much, you know. And Mabel's family are very well connected. As you say, Anne, a _much_ better choice."

"Oh, I'm very glad," Anne said cordially.

From the corner of his eye, Gilbert could see Anne struggling to keep a straight face at Charlie's condescension.

"Of course, I wish you both happiness," Charlie went on coolly. "Although I know you can't possibly be as blissfully happy together as Mabel and I. Nevertheless, I wish you better success in taming Anne's temper than _I_ had, Gilbert."

Charlie's tone and the expression on his face clearly conveyed that he considered this possibility to be quite doubtful.

Anne squeezed Gilbert's arm again. Was this why Charlie had refused to speak to Anne for so long? Had Charlie actually _proposed_ to Anne? No wonder she hadn't wanted to discuss it with him.

"I see," Gilbert said, his voice pitched strangely with suppressed humour. "Thank you, Charlie."

"Yes, thank you, Charlie," Anne said. "I certainly wish you and Mabel all the happiness in the world."

"Yes," Gilbert agreed, smiling broadly and extending his hand towards Charlie. "Let me be the first to congratulate you."

"Oh, you're not the first," Charlie replied, shaking Gilbert's hand. "Josie and Gertie have already conveyed their felicitations earlier. But thank you for the sentiment, Gilbert."

"Well, goodbye then, Charlie," said Gilbert genially. "Congratulations, Mabel. That's a fine man you have there. Thank you once again for your kind wishes."

"Thank you, Gilbert," Mabel smiled delightedly.

"Goodbye, Gilbert," Charlie nodded. "Anne."

With that, Charlie spun on his heel and strode away from them.

Gilbert turned to Anne, his hazel eyes dancing with stifled laughter.

"Charlie _proposed_ to you?" he whispered gleefully, unable to hide his grin.

"Yes," Anne affirmed. "And it's lucky for you that I wasn't shocked into accepting him on the spot. I may never in my life be more surprised than I was that day. I'm afraid Charlie's right, though. I did lose my temper with him quite shamefully."

"Oh, I think you must tell me _much_ more about that particular incident, Anne," said Gilbert, already imagining the scene. "Should I be concerned that your true affections still lie with him?"

Anne turned her head to look at Gilbert.

"I'd prefer not to speak of it just now if you don't mind," she said in a low tone. "I have much more important matters to discuss with you."

Anne's fingers were gently caressing Gilbert's arm now and her eyes had lowered to stare intently at his mouth.

"Oh?" Gilbert asked, his heart suddenly starting up a trip-hammer beat. "What would you like to discuss, Anne?"

"I'd much rather discuss the person I _did_ accept," Anne whispered.

"Would you?" Gilbert's mouth went dry as Anne nodded slowly, still gazing at his lips.

"And how very happy he has made me by asking," Anne went on. She raised her shining grey eyes until they were gazing directly into his. "And how very much I'd like him to kiss me now."

"They sound like excellent topics," Gilbert replied. "Perhaps we should discuss this further…"

Anne nodded again.

"I thought you were walking me home, Gilbert?" she said. "When were you planning on taking me to the Birch Path?"

"As soon as possible," Gilbert averred, his hazel eyes flashing.

The rest of that magical week seemed to fly by.

Despite accepting several congratulatory invitations to tea, Gilbert also contrived to spend a great deal of time alone with Anne. Many blissful hours were spent strolling through their old haunts together. Sometimes talking excitedly of their future together, sometimes content to be silent together and sometimes exchanging glances so sweet, yet so profound that Gilbert felt his heart swell to such a degree that he feared it would not remain confined within his chest.

One such day they were sitting together by the Dryad's Bubble. Gilbert's back was propped against the birch tree, Anne was sitting close beside him, and her fingers were playing with his as he read aloud to her.

Suddenly, Anne was studying Gilbert's face closely, then she began caressing his cheek and jawline with her fingers as she placed deliciously light kisses on his lips.

Gilbert immediately dropped the book on the grass beside him to wrap his arms tightly around Anne's waist and eagerly returned her kisses.

"Anne," he breathed into her mouth.

"Oh, Gilbert," Anne whispered against his lips, with his cheek cupped in her soft hand.

She climbed onto his lap and Gilbert's breath left him in a rush as Anne began to kiss him even more passionately. Her hand was still cupping his chin and the fingers of her other hand were slowly caressing his chest. As her fingers wandered lower, Gilbert felt the familiar curling sensation deep within his belly and his skin tingled at her touch even through the fabric of his shirt.

"I love you so much, Gilbert," said Anne. "When I think about how ill you were only a few weeks ago. It hardly seems possible..."

"I feel very much alive now," Gilbert said, shivering as he felt Anne's breath on his skin and her fingers lingering at his waist.

The warm fluttering in his belly was growing stronger, and the soft curve of Anne's body pushing against his thighs was filling Gilbert's body with desire.

"Yes, you do," Anne murmured in a voice so low that Gilbert groaned, and pulled her body closer to his.

As his lips covered hers once more, Anne wrapped her arms around Gilbert's neck and he gasped when he felt Anne's soft breasts pressed against his chest. Then Anne's tongue was touching his and Gilbert groaned again.

Anne's hands slid down Gilbert's back and she lowered her head to press her lips on his broad shoulder. Gilbert could feel her warm panting breath tickling the skin beneath his shirt.

"Anne," he whispered as her lips brushed his throat. Then Anne was tracing his Adam's apple with the tip of her tongue. "Oh, Anne..."

Gilbert's mind was suddenly flooded with images from his fevered dreams, of Anne curled against him, removing his shirt and kissing his bare skin. His breath quickened and his fingers tightened on her waist.

"I was dreaming about you during the fever, you know," he said huskily.

"You were?" Anne pulled away from Gilbert's embrace to look into his hazel eyes.

Gilbert nodded as he bent his head to place a lingering kiss on the delightful curve at Anne's nape before raising his head to gaze into her eyes once more.

"Quite improper dreams, too," he said, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Gilbert Blythe!" Anne said in a shocked tone. After a beat, she asked, "How improper?"

"So improper I was begging the nurse to let me out of bed so I could see you as soon as possible," Gilbert chuckled.

"I see," Anne smiled. "You might have to tell me more about these dreams in that case."

"Perhaps I will one day," Gilbert said, leaning forward to brush another kiss on her soft lips. "But you should know that of all the many, _many_ dreams I've had about you, Anne Shirley, none of them come close to the astonishing reality of having you here in my arms now. _You_ are the best dream of all…"

Gilbert was going to say more but Anne wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with such fervour that he could only slide his arms around her waist and kiss her in return.

The following Monday, Gilbert was driving the buggy to Bright River station with Anne sitting close beside him.

One brown hand held onto the reins firmly, and Gilbert's other arm was wrapped around Anne. Gilbert had a broad grin on his face as he savoured holding her warm body close to his side while he could. He leaned down to kiss Anne's soft cheek or her pink lips at frequent intervals on the trip to the station, delighting in the gentle sighs that slipped from her lips when he did so.

"I know we promised we wouldn't say so, but -" Gilbert began.

"Don't you dare say it, Gilbert Blythe," Anne admonished him. "I'm so proud of you going to medical school. As the Cooper Prize winner no less!"

"Can't a fellow wish he had just a little more time with his sweetheart?" Gilbert asked, smiling into her eyes and gently squeezing the slim hand wearing his ring.

"Well, I suppose you could wish for a _little_ more time," Anne smiled, leaning over to kiss the corner of his jaw lightly.

Later, as they waited together for the train on the platform at Bright River station, the sizzling look in Anne's grey eyes was making Gilbert's skin feel extremely hot, and he was fervently wishing that they were in a much more private location. His lips were tingling with the urge to kiss her and his arms were aching to pull her slender form close to him.

Anne and Gilbert were standing on the platform facing each other, their bodies only inches apart and their eyes locked together.

Gilbert was smiling as he lowered his eyes to stare at Anne's lips. He was remembering the previous evening as he walked with her along the Birch Path.

His smile grew wider as he remembered the delightful hour they had spent together in the fern-scented grove with the music of bird calls filling the air. Gilbert had pulled her towards their favourite spot under the birch tree and Anne had eagerly pressed her lips to his throat as they sat down together. Then Anne had slowly moved her hands along his broad shoulders until her fingers were interlaced behind his head as she leaned in to brush her lips lingeringly against his…

"You're going to have to stop looking at me like that, Gilbert," Anne said.

"Like what?" Gilbert murmured huskily, his bright hazel eyes still fixed on her soft mouth.

Anne was gazing up at him with her eyes sparkling like stars. Gilbert noticed her breath was coming in short gasps. She was wearing his favourite green dress again and he ached to kiss her.

"Like you're about to devour me," Anne breathed, as a charming blush flamed on her cheeks.

"Well, if I didn't know you were so delicious, that might be possible," he replied with his eyes wandering along the creamy column of her neck. "And I happen to be engaged to the most beautiful BA on PEI. In all Canada, in fact. Is it any wonder I'd like to kiss her right now?"

Anne smiled dreamily with her eyes lingering on his lips.

"I'm so lucky," she said with such a look of pride sparkling in her grey eyes. "Engaged to the most handsome Cooper Prize winner Redmond has ever known."

Anne licked her lips before she spoke again.

"And I'd very much like him to kiss me now," she said in a low tone. "Very much."

"Anne -" Gilbert's voice was a low rasp. He wanted to kiss her so desperately it almost hurt.

"Please remember to find time to write me when you're at medical school," Anne interrupted him, her eyes were on his lips as she spoke, and her hand was caressing his forearm.

Gilbert swallowed hard as the tone in her voice sent a frisson shivering down his spine.

"As often as you can, Gilbert," she breathed. "Will you, please?"

Gilbert nodded, staring into her sparkling grey eyes.

"You know I will, Anne," he replied in a husky voice.

"I'm so proud of you…"

Behind him, Gilbert heard the train whistling as it prepared to depart. The crowd of people gathered on the platform began to move about and say their farewells to each other.

"I love you," he smiled. The words seemed inadequate to describe his feelings for her at that moment.

"I love you, Gilbert," said Anne, intense grey eyes never leaving his.

Gilbert thought his heart might burst at the sparkling look of promise in her eyes and the tenderness in her voice.

 _She loves me._

Gilbert grinned in delight, his heart singing with joy as he reflected on how much his life had changed in such a short time.

"Only three years now, Anne," he said, grasping her slender hand in his before he slowly lifted it to his lips.

Gilbert lovingly kissed the circlet of pearls and then each of her fingers in turn. His warm hazel eyes never left Anne's as he continued to imagine their future together.

"Only three years, dearest," Anne murmured, with her sparkling grey eyes shining.

"I still like the sound of that word," he grinned, clasping her hand more tightly in his.

"I'll be sure to include it in all my letters, darling," Anne replied.

"That one, too, if you please," Gilbert said, his eyes on Anne's mouth once more.

Anne nodded.

The train whistled loudly again, and Gilbert bent to pick up his suitcase.

Gilbert squeezed Anne's hand before he turned and strode briskly to board. When he reached his seat, Gilbert opened the window and looked for Anne on the platform.

He waved his hand to catch her attention.

"See you at Christmas," he called, smiling.

He watched as she waved back, nodding eagerly. He could see tears glistening in her eyes, but she was smiling when she mouthed "I love you."

The look deep within Anne's beautiful eyes as she blew him a kiss left Gilbert breathless once more.

 _Anne Shirley loves me!_

Even after a week of being engaged to her, Gilbert still could scarcely believe it. His heart was pounding in his chest at the knowledge.

Gilbert kept waving to her as the train pulled away from the platform and finally he sat down with a broad grin spread across his face.

He sighed and leaned back in his seat as he closed his eyes, still picturing the loving warmth illuminating Anne's face.

The elderly gentleman sitting next to Gilbert smiled and nodded in approval.

"She's a very pretty lass," the old man declared. "You'll do well to hang on to that one, lad."

"Yes, sir," Gilbert agreed, still unable to wipe the smile from his face. "I intend to."

* * *

 _ **A/N #2: Thank you so much for reading, following and reviewing this story. This time that's really the end of Blythe View, dear, dear readers. However...**_

 _ **Part of the reason for the delay with posting this final chapter was that I kept getting distracted with scenes far, far into Gilbert and Anne's future. Hot scenes. My mind skipped right over the engagement and straight to their honeymoon. So, if you fancy reading about that, watch for the next story I plan to post here. The first chapter is T rated, but I think it's going to turn decidedly M quite rapidly after that...  
**_

 _ **With love from FKAJ**_


End file.
